la rebeldia no cree en cuentos de hadas
by akikokasumi
Summary: por que no todo en la vida de sakura es un principe ni finales felices... eso cree hasta que encuentra a su principe azul
1. Chapter 1

Todos creen en el amor verdadero en su príncipe azul, aquel que las salvara de las desgracias y de sus miedos, aquel que les realice todos sus sueños, su primer beso de amor, si toda adolecente busca eso….

-sakura ¡! Ya levántate...- gritaba una peli castaña de mediana edad de esbelto y fino cuerpo

-o te levantas sakura o iré por ti jovencita ¡!...- maldecía la flojera de su hija subiendo al según piso topàndose con la puerta de su hija abriéndola de golpe y encontrando la habitación de su hija, una habitación grande la cama era bastante amplia con sabanas en líneas de café y rosa cojines de los mismos colores, al lado de este una ventana grande con balcón , un espejo de cuerpo completo y al lado una puerta que se dirigía al baño del otro lado una mesa de noche alumbrada con un alampara , un closet espacioso y para rematar el suelo de varia ropa tirada

-sakura ya levántate hija mira este cuarto.- una cabecita rosada se removía entre las sabanas -...Cinco minutos más midori- decía la pelirrosa entre las sabanas

-llegaras tarde ala escuela y me prometiste que ibas a cambiar sabes que…-

La pelirrosa de un salto se paro de la cama y con el seño fruncido miro ala peli castaña

-a ver midori en primera yo nunca te prometí nada y en segunda déjame en paz si ya me levante contenta...-

La peli castaña con algo de nostalgia miro a su hija.- saku yo se que este cambio no fue bueno pero tu sabes por que tome esta decisión pero hija este es mi lugar de origen...- mientras la mujer hablaba con su hija sakura buscaba entre el suelo algo de ropa dejando a su madre hablando sola ...-sabes que midori me tengo que bañar ...- pero saku...- pero la peli castaña no termino ya que su hija de un portazo de encerró en el baño midori no tuvo otra que bajar para prepararle en desayuno a su hija.

Se oía el agua gotear por la regadera ya cerrada, una pelirrosa se veía en el espejo viendo su reflejo su cuerpo bastante desarrollado su piel suave y blanca, hombros pequeños, pechos firmes y en su lugar ni grandes ni pequeños, un abdomen plano cintura esbelta, caderas anchas que daban lugar a un trasero bien formado donde hacían juego unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, su cabello largo y sedoso con un extraño color rosa ojos grandes y color jades y una boca rosa y carnosa si era sakura una chica de 16 años mirándose en el espejo como buscando la solución a sus problemas en el -..Uf! Mejor me apuro o si no midori empezara a joder...-rápidamente sakura salió del baño y se vistió

Desde las escaleras se notaba el olor de un agradable desayuno sakura bajo y miro a su madre preparando la comida ella entro al cocina y se sentó

Midori al verla salto y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar –

.-saku me asustaste te prepare tu desayuno...-

-gracias midori me voy te veo en la tarde ..- a saku no podre, llegare un poco tarde por lo de el trabajo que estoy consiguiendo así que te dejare…-

..-si ma como quieras ..- y de un portazo su hija salió de la casa

Desde una cuantas calles se visualizaba el nuevo colegio de sakura su madre le decía que era el mejor de toda konoha y que conseguiría amigos y una buena educación a ella no el interesaba que chica de 16 le gustaba la escuela .sakura paro en la entrada viendo el gran jardín con arboles por todos lado y un gran estacionamiento con autos muy lujosos - genial midori me metió en una escuela de ricos puf! Ya que – sakura paso por un grupo de chicas que la miraban con desagrado una pelirroja que caminaba a paso sensual se cruzo con ella vestida de una prostituta ya que llevaba una falda que no dejaba nada ala imaginación una playera con un escote muy insinuante

La pelirrosa y sus amigas solo se el quedaron viendo fulminándola con la mirada y murmurando cosas sobre su cabello y su frente cosa que ala pelirrosa le valían

Sakura molesta de todos sus murmullos y miradas decidió darse vuelta y solo pronunciar un -hmp.- como respuesta después de todo ella no sentía mas que un alivio al saber que jamás en su vida se vestiría tan descaradamente cono aquellas zorras.

Miro su horario y su celular vio que le faltaban 15 minutos para su primera clase cansada de las risas y miradas de las pelirrojas decidió ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol y cerrar sus ojos.

-hola eres nueva... cierto-

Sakura con pesadez y fastidio abrió sus ojos y vio una chica alta y rubia con una coleta alta ojos azules y una espectacular figura sentarse junto a ella y sonreír muy amistosa

-parece que ya conociste a Karin y a su bola de descerebradas se cree la reina del lugar ya que se acuestan con todos los chavos posibles de la escuela una socialite en potencia - rio para si -y dime como te llamas - cuestióno la rubia

-haruno sakura...- dijo sin interés y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos –por lo visto no eres muy sociable-hablo la rubia –y como nunca te he visto por aquí los demás años supongo que eres nueva.-

-y por lo visto tu eres muy sociable y se ve que no me dejaras descansar estos quince minutos antes de mi clase – hablo sakura muy fríamente

-soy ino yamanaka un gusto conocerte sakura y dime que clase te toca-

Sakura fastidiada por la chica saco de su mochila su horario y se lo dio, la rubia lo acepto con una sonrisa y lo empezó a checar, sakura contenta por su silenció decidió volver a recostarse pero una multitud de gritos la saco de su tranquilidad, fijando la mirada en la causa del ruido que se originaba en la entrada las chicas de abrían paso entre las personas que entraban al colegio

-parece que este año tienen mas fans – sakura volteo al rubia tratando de descifrar lo que decía la rubia, observo su duda y dijo

-son los hijos de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón...-

-el es gaara no Sabaku el segundo heredero de los sabakus .- sakura mira a aquel chico pelirrojo de mirada aguamarina y tatuaje rebelde que le daba un toque rebelde viendo lo bueno que estaba el condenado esos brazos bien formados ,abdominales y piernas formadas

-el que tiene esa sonrisa fingida es sai shimura de el es un misterio no habla ni socializa pero aun así tiene a varias tras de si y aun mas en su lista de aventuras de una noche- sakura veía con curiosidad aquel chico piel pálida y cuerpo delgado cabello corto y oscuro ojos afilados y de color obsidiana a simple vista comprobó lo que la rubia le dijo que era un misterio

.TEME!- un grito saco a sakura de sus pensamientos enfocando su mirada aun rubio bastante bien parecido aquel alto chico de piel bronceada con una marcas en la cara tal vez de una pelea un cuerpo de dios y unos ojos azul electrizantes que despertaban seguridad y vivacidad salió de entre los tres chicos mostrando una sonrisa zorruna a cada chica que se le atravesaba

-el rubio es naruto uzumaki hijo y único heredero minato, dueño de las empresas discográficas uzumaki

En ese momento sakura siente una mirada en ella, volteando buscando esa mirada se encuentra con una mirada azabache

-ino y quien es aquel pelinegro- pregunto como para si misma

-el es sasuke uchiha segundo hijo de fugaku uchiha dueño de las empresas que cubren Japón y el mas popular y deseado de toda la escuela –aquel chico lleva puesto unos jeans deslavados una ramera pegada al cuerpo que deja ver su bien trabajado cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero su cabello igual que sus ojos de color azabache con destellos azul desordenada dándole un toque rebelde aquel chico no dejaba de ver a sakura y ella tampoco sus miradas empezaron a formarse en deseo hasta que una voz chillona los saco de aquel trance

-sasukito ¡!- gritaba Karin colgándose del cuello de sasuke –

Hmp, Karin luego te veo si teja de molestar –

los cuatro entraron por alas puertas del colegio dejando a sakura atónita por aquel espectáculo de hombres

-valla tienes el mismo horario que yo así que oficialmente soy tu nueva amiga sakura ^^- decía una rubia muy sonriente –

Si no tengo de otra ni modo ay que entrar no quiero empezar mal –

Las dos chicas iban platicando o mas bien ino IVA platicando con sakura entrando al salón todos estaban fuera de sus lugares, rápido sakura he ino empezaron a buscar un lugar para sentarse sakura empieza caminar asta quedar asta los últimos lugares al lado de las ventanas con ino siguiéndola toman asiento en ese momento llega el profesor un hombre entrado en edad

-jóvenes a sus lugares le impartiré la clase de historia pero antes quiero decirle que ay un nuevo compañero en este nuevo año – el viejo toma su lista y buscando menciona

-sakura haruno al frente y preséntese –

Sakura con fastidio se dirige al frente

-señorita preséntese por favor y cuéntenos algo e usted –

-hmp… soy sakura y me aburre la materia de historia ...-

El profesor frunce el seño y preparado para llamarle la atención a sakura alguien de tras habla

-y de donde viene esta hermosura-hablo un pelirrojo –a mi se me hace que se escapo de mis sueños –soltando una sonrisa bastante seductora

-esta hermosura vino de Londres y ni en tus sueño ni en tu cama se metería aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-hasta que alguien te rechazo gaara –hablo un rubio dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa .- cállate naruto o te partiré tu ..-

-jóvenes a sus lugares señorita tome asiento basta de presentaciones –

Ya en su lugar –valla saku eras la primera que no caí con ellos- he tenido mejores en mi cama –contesto la pelirrosa con indiferencia.

pasaron las clases entre desplantes de la pelirrosa contra el pelirrojo y miradas asesinas con Karin ya al final del día

-saku deseas que te muestre la ciudad-pregunto ino con emoción

-no Gracias tengo demasiado sueño y deseo ir ami casa – y terminando de decirlo se fue dejando ala rubia parada.

Sacando su ipod nos se dio cuenta que en una camioneta blanca iba a dirección opuesta hacia ella –mira gaara ahí va aquella chica que te rechazo –

-Cállate naruto que no se me va viva esa mocosa –

-al parecer le pegaron en su orgullo a gaara jajá.. –rio con ironía el rubio

-esta bastante buena la condenada debo de mencionar –hablo sai -me pregunto quien de los cuatro podrá llevársela ala cama ¿-

Esa pregunta provoco un silencio entre los cuatro chico

–por obviedad gaara que descartado –solo quedan tu y sasuke –

Vamos naruto no me niegues que esa mocosa no esta buena – decía con malicia gaara -

No lo , niego esta bastante linda y tiene un cuerpo de diosa pero saben que con las mujeres no me llevo y a comparación de ustedes las respeto –

Por eso le hez fiel a tayuyá –dijo sai terminando de ver su celular-

-hmp.. quien sea esa mocosa es igual que las demás se hace la importante para llamar la atención, de cualquier forma caerá con alguno de nosotros –hablo por primera vez sasuke después de eso hubo un silencio


	2. Chapter 2

Se le podía oír discutir aun padre con su hijo, los gritos se podian escuchar por toda la casa/..

-es tu obligación estudiar administración pronto entraras alas empresas de nuestra familia sasuke- gritaba histérico fugaku

-de eso se encargara itachi el es tu gran hereder déjame en paz –

-los dos son mis hijos y llevaran esta carga como yo la lleve es su obligación- termino de decir antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo

Sasuke se tiro ala cama boca arriba pensando en como le aria para terminar los planes de su padre

-siempre llevando la contraria verdad hermanito – hablo entrando un joven alto muy parecido a sasuke con cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta

-lárgate itachi – resoplo antes de tumbarse en la cama

.siempre de mal genio deberías hablarle a Karin para quitarte ese mal humor- dijo con suficiencia su hermano

-y tu deberías de seguir contándole a kankuro la primera y ultima vez que tuviste sexo , que por cierto fue hace mucho tiempo - itachi paro en seco y volteo la mirada a su pequeño hermano

-quien coños te dijo eso! – grito

-cuando venga kankuro deberías de cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto alguien puede pasar y oír pequeñeces, ahora largo de mí cuarto –

Itachi salió de la habitación de su hermano con las mejillas sonrojadas por aquello que lo confeso su hermano impactando la puerta contra el marco

sasuke solo se dedico colocarse su audifonos y aumentar el volumen de la música lo único que quería era olvidar los malditos planes de su padre, recordaba cuando era niño siempre tenia clases de etiqueta o fiestas de la compañía de su padre, nunca disfruto su niñez su padre siempre decía – hijo tu e itachi serán los únicos que llevaran la empresa de la familia los dos estudiaran administración, escogerán pareja se casaran y servirán para dirigir la compañía – siempre fue así, su padre obligo a su hermano a estudiar administración y comercio exterior en Londres , siempre decido que debían hacer, para sasuke no le importaba solo tenia 17 el quería disfrutar su adolescencia cansado de pensar decidió dirigirse a darse una ducha para relajarse y después le hablaría a Karin para "despejarse"

-midori estas en casa? – al ver que no había respuesta de su madre decidió ir a su cuarto y acostarse en la cama

–que aburrido no tengo nada que hacer en este pueblucho si tan solo estuviera aquí con migo… uf! Todo seria tan diferente –miro el reloj y apenas eran las 4:30 –

Cansada de estar acostada decidió ir por su chaqueta negra y salir a conocer el vecindario. En las calles de konoha toda la gente parecía muy amable todos saludaban a sakura y sonreían lo cual a ella le causaba un fastidio enorme de repente paro en una tienda de música y decidió entrar

-hola te puedo ayudar-hablo una pelicastaña con dos conguitos a los lados y ojos marrón

-no solo entre para….- sakura fijo su vista en una hermosa fernder blanca con negro en el aparador

-es una fernder apenas nos acaba de llegar tiene un precio de $ 3000 es una belleza no es verdad –hablo la pelicastaña

-es demasiado pero esta muy hermosa no hay manera de que pueda bajar el precio- hablo con demasiada suplica ala pelicastaña

- si fuera dueña del lugar aria una rebaja pero soy una empleada lo siento por que no consigues trabajo-hablo la ojimarron

-es lo que quisiera pero soy nueva en este pueblo y no conozco nada ni a nadie –contesto con desagrado sakura

-bueno me llamo ten ten y voy en el colegio de konoha, ahora ya conoces a alguien y cual es tu nombre –

-sakura y soy nueva en este lugar y asisto al mismo colegio que tu – hmp –

-valla que se nota que eres social hoy no te vi en la escuela parece que no sale amucho-

-no me gusta hablar de mi o dar explicaciones ala gente de lo que hago- respondió muy tosca sakura provocando una incomodidad con ten ten

-si s-i quieres te puedo conseguir un empleo de echo mi jefa busca una empleada nueva es un muy buen trabajo y la paga ni se diga en menos de un de lo que te imagines tendrás dinero suficiente para comprarte la guitarra –dijo ten ten con una sonrisa

-sakura miro sorprendida ala chica nunca imagino que después de tratarla tan mal estaría dispuesta a conseguirle un trabajo definitivamente todas las personas del lugar era bastan tente amables o les faltaba cabeza

-hmp- de acuerdo donde esta tu jefa ¿-

-tsunade! La buscan por el empleo –grito tenten y se dirigió aun cuarto trasero

Mientras sakura observaba el tipo de lugar en que trabajaría era bastante espacioso

-Al fin un lugar mas o mens en este pueblo hmp… que fastidio –sakura dio la vuelta quedando en frente de la fernder

-se que esa guitarra quedara bien contigo es tu estilo… uf! Como los extraños-

-tu debes ser sakura cierto-hablo una vos muy sensual –sakura giro así donde provenía la voz y se encontraba parada una mujer alta y rubia de ojos avellana y un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso

-y tú la dueña, bueno sin rodeos necesito dinero y un empleo tu una empleada, yo trabajo en las tardes y todos contentas de acuerdo –

Tsunade se quedo impactada para después formar una sonrisa arrogante – la rebeldía te queda niña –de acuerdo te contrato trabajaras para mi en la tardes al igual que tenten empezaras…-

-mañana! . Tengo cosas importantes que hacer- sakura salió por la puerta dejando a una tsunade muy enojada –que se cree esa mocosa –jajaja..- aaaa se parece mucho ami cuando tenia su edad –hablo para si la rubia y salió hacia el cuarto trasero dejando a una confundida tenten

Ya estaba oscureciendo sakura iva saliendo del centro comercial cuando una pelirroja llama su atención

-a ver cerdita cuantas veces te hemos dicho que dejes en paz a gaara el es novio de matsuri–hablo una pelirroja con anteojos

sakura observo a quien molestaba vio una rubia era a ino pero ella no asía nada por defenderse

-l-o lo lo siento matsuri pero el solo…- hablo con timidez ino, dirigiéndose a matsuri quien la veía molesta

-mira mocosa quieres ser otra vez la burla de la escuela – ino levanto la cara muy asustada y negó para karin

-bien deja a gaara en paz el ya tiene novia y es matsuri el nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu ya ningún chico se fijaría en alguien como tu jajaja- empezó a reír la pelirroja junto con sus amigas

- bueno a ella no la utilicen para un rato y la desechan por que quien querría a una facilona como novia –hablo una pelirrosa atrás de ino- Karin dejo de reír y dirigió una mirada fulminante a sakura

-y ati pelo de chicle quien te hablo- soltó con rabia Karin

-y ati quien te dio el derecho de hablarle hacia a ino-soltó sakura

-bueno por lo menos yo no soy una desondra en la familia y un hazme reír por enamorarme ciegamente y destruir la reputacion de mi familia o no es verdad ino-

La pelirrosa giro su cabeza a donde se encontraba ino y vio que con cada palabra que decía Karin ella iba encogiéndose cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha

-niñas vámonos esto ya se torna aburrido – Karin y sus amigas se fueron alejando de ino y sakura

-gra.. cias gracias sakura-soltó en un sollozo ino

-la próxima vez no vendré a ayudarte debes de defenderte sola no le des gusto a esas zorras-hablo con frialdad sakura dándole la espalda y marchándose

-al parecer tampoco me querrás como amiga –hablo la rubia

Sakura paro y se quedo dándole la espalda no sabia por que pero algo le decía que tenia que quedarse con la rubia

-fue hace 2 años entre al colegio como nueva y los vi a los cuatro mas populares me enamore de gaara fui otra de sus fans- hablo un poco mas tranquila ino – un día Karin se me apareció diciendo que yo le gustaba a gaara eso me emociono nunca imagine que el me quisiera, Karin se ofreció a ayudarme con el …como no me di cuenta –soltó una amarga sonrisa- después de días gaara llego y se sentó a mi lado conversamos con el tiempo me di cuenta que era un arrogante y machista . Me quede tarde ese día para hacer un trabajo Salí de la biblioteca ya no había nadie escuche pasos y me asuste gire mi mirada y era gaara estaba ebrio se acerco a mi y empezó a acariciar mi cabello mis hmbrs hasta llegar a mi cintura … yo me aleje pero el me jalo y me estampo contra la pared aprisiono su cuerpo sobre el mío me dijo que ya sabia o buscaba para acostarme con el …. Yo…. Yo no me pude soltar le dije que no , pero el me jalo hacia un cuarto y … y ….. –ino soltó en llanto

-sakura giro para ver a ino en el suelo se acerco y se pueso a su altura abrazándola ,ino al sentir los brazos de sakura se apoyo sobre su pecho y correspondiendo el abrazo lloro

-le dijiste esto a alguien –

Ino negó con la cabeza y entre sollozos –trate pero el es el hijo de un hombre muy importante. Su padre me amenazo y ami familia para que no hablara -termino de decir ino para volver a comenzar a llorar

Sakura no sabia que le pasaba nunca se comporto así con alguien nunca defendió a un desconocido o lo abrazo o se quedo a escuchar su pena o sentir rabia por aquel que le daño la vida a una persona. las dos chicas iban saliendo del centro comercial

- Te veré en la escuela sakura y con la cabeza gacha se fue alejando -


	3. Chapter 3

Una desmañanada pelirrosa baja las escaleras de su casa con pesadez se dirigió ala cocina y vio a su madre sentada tomando un café

-sakura te levantaste temprano, se te nota – sonrio con dulzura al ver su hija

-buenos midori, si me quede esperando una llamada y nunca llego- sentándose al lado de su madre con un puchero

-no te preocupes tarde o temprano llamara –sonrio midori dándole una taza de café –ayer llegue muy tarde y ya no te pregunte como te fue en tu primer dia hija –

-normal me mandaste a una escuela de ricos midori sabes que odio esos lugares-contesto con fastidio la pelirrosa mirando a su madre

-es la mejor escuela,… he hiciste un amigo hija ¿-pregunto midori parándose para dejar la taza en el lavatrastos

Sakura recordó lo sucedido ayer –si una chica llamada ino te será de tu agrado es como la hija que quieres tener – midori se volvió a sentar con su hija y le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella mordía una dona –no me quejo eres mi hija y te amo por eso espero que ino tenga paciencia con tigo - sakura la miro y bufo mientras comía

Sakura llego al colegio había citado a ino para hablar, de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamiento o alguien, volvió la cabeza y observo esa mirada azabache .por un largo tiempo se quedaron viendo sakura se desespero y con rabia se dirigió al azabache

-soy o me parezco-bufo molesta

-hmp no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto chiquilla –dijo el menor de los uchihas y se fue retirando

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza odiaba que le dijeran chiquilla siempre lo odio

-que te sucede te falta una maldita neurona o tu complejo de dios no te lo permite–soltó la pelirrosa

Pero el uchiha no respondió solo se limito a entrar al instituto

-el es así de frio no trates de hablarle – comento una débil voz detrás de sakura

-llegas tarde ino –soltó fría la pelirrosa

-lo siento tu mensaje me llego un poco tarde por que querías verme saku-

La pelirrosa suspiro y contesto – solo por que la gente tenga una mala historia no se merece estar sola no me importa lo que te paso –ino la miraba sorprendida-solo te digo que no estaré toda la vida salvándote y que si estarás con migo es bajo tu propio riesgo de ese idiota me encargare después – con cada palabra que sakura decía los ojos azules de ino iban abriéndose de sorpresa –ahora vamos adentro que tengo que terminar la tarea –dándose la vuelta y entrando al edificio

-gracias saku-contesto ino con una gran sonrisa

-págamelo con la tarea –sonrió arrogante saku

-claro llegando al salón te la paso – y las dos entraron al edificio subieron hasta el 3 piso donde se encontraba su aula entraron y había muy pocos alumnos entre ellos estaban los amigos de sasuke y el mismo sasuke y uno que otros alumno

La pelirrosa se dirigía a su asiento distraída viendo su celular cuando choco contra algo duro y callo al piso inmediatamente frunció el ceño y levanto la vista para ver con que o quien había chocado encontrándose con una mirada azabache

-pedazo de idiota por que no te fijas ¡! – grito la pelirrosa provocando todas las miradas en ellos

- fíjate a quien te diriges chi-qui-lla- dijo inclinándose ala altura de sakura

Sakura no aguanto las ganas se levanto poniéndose ala altura del uchiha y acortando la distancia entre ellos

-mira niño con cara bonita deja de creerte la gran cosa y deja de creer que tiene el derecho de llamarme así –grito la pelirroja empujando a sasuke

Sasuke nos esperaba la acción de la pelirrosa no callo pero logro moverlo de su lugar sasuke frunció en seño y con paso veloz estampo a sakura contra la pared apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella

-mira molestia a mi nadie me habla así y menos me empuja soy sasuke uchiha y aquí se me respeta entendiste – se dirigió ala pelirrosa que le sostenía la mirada al menor de los uchihas –no trates de ser lo que no eres que eres igual que las demás niñas de este colegio apuesto a que ahora mueres de ganas por que te robe un beso –

Sakura abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y apretando los puños poco a poco su bella cara fue frunciéndola – que arrogante eres pero ni en tus sueños niñito eres `poca cosa para mi –quitándose a sasuke de encima

-No me digas que tú has tenido mejores que yo, si soy lo que toda chica busca – sonrió sasuke arrogante y dirigiéndose a su lugar

-pero una chica sin cerebro como Karin, yo he tenido hombre de verdad hombre que saben complacer a una mujer niñito y dudo que puedas complacer aun chica sasuke –lo grito con desprecio para empujarlo y dirigirse a su lugar .sasuke trato de responderle pero en eso entra la profesora pidiéndoles que se sentaran y comenzó la clase dejando aun sasuke muy cabreado y a toda una clase sorprendida

Las clases transcurrieron muy lento, con el sonido que anunciaba el descanso sakura he ino bajaron al jardín para distraerse

-Nunca pensé que alguien se le enfrentaría a sasuke nuca nadie lo ha hecho y si lo hacen no viven para contarlo- hablo ino comiéndose una manzana

-hmp- se limito a decir la ojijade (si se considera una palabra)

Las dos estaban en un profundo silencio cuando una pelicastaña se les acerca

-hola sakura aquí estas te he estado buscando – sakura levanto la mirada

-que quieres tenten voy a trabajar hoy –

-no es eso solo quería ver… si… bueno yo…. –decía tenten muy tímida

-hash! Que todas aquí tienen la autoestima baja o que – acostándose sobre el pasto hablo la pelirrosa

- no es eso es que tu actitud da un poco de miedo saku-hablo ino con una gotita en la cabeza

-ok ok se que he sido muy fría con ustedes pero... ok si te quieres sentar con nosotras muy bien adelante tenten de todos modos te veré en el trabajo – tenten se sentó son una gotita estilo anime

-saku vi como te le encaraste a sasuke eres la primera que lo rechaza, el pobre a de estar enojadísimo le diste donde mas le duele-hablo ten ten seguido de ino

-me interesa poco es un arrogante-

-pero bastante bueno o no ino –

-si tenten esta bastante guapo –las dos amiga empezaron a reír de sus comentario mientras una pelirrosa estaba acostada en el pasto suplicando para que se callaran y dejaran de hablar de lo buenos que estaban aquellos hombres sin cerebro

-ya cállense me canse de escuchar platica de los cuatro idiotas que se creen dios no conocen a un hombre de verdad, has ¡! como creen en esos cuentos de hadas se creen princesas o que – dijo desesperada la pelirrosa

Ino y tenten se quedaron calladas mirándose entre si ante la reacción de sakura hasta que la rubia se animo a responderle

-no es que nos creamos princesas tal vez de niñas si pero, buscar a un príncipe azul siempre a sido… aquel que te salve de tus problemas o que te ayude te ame con pasión que de la vida por ti eso buscamos a nuestros príncipes –dijo ino con estrellitas en los ojos

-si saku un novio responsable, educado. Caballeroso guapo y valiente ese es nuestro príncipe tu nunca lo haz buscado ¿o no te contaron cuentos en tu niñez ¿- sakura relajo su expresión a una de nostalgia

-nunca he creído en cuentos de hadas la rebeldía no se lleva con cuentos-ahora si me disculpan iré al baño las veré en el salón-

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió adentro del colegio pasando por los cuatro chicos

-teme ay va la chica que te enfrento en clases-se dirigió un rubio a un azabache

-con que la niña tiene carácter fuerte he indomable eso me gusta –dijo gaara mientras tomaba de su soda

-es interesante esa niña después de encararse a sasuke debe ser una belleza indomable en todo aspecto tiene su carácter, todo un trofeo para el que se la lleve ala cama no creen – hablo sai mientras observaba con la pelirrosa se perdía en el edificio

Sasuke solo se limito a observarla jamás en su vida alguien lo había enfrentado y si lo hacían lo pensaban dos veces por que el era el gran sasuke uchiha nadie se metía con el, pero esa chica tan solo llevaba 3 días en el colegio y ya lo había puesto en su lugar hasta lo agredido físicamente dándole donde mas le duele en el orgullo, al saber que ahora todos hablarían de que sakura haruno rechazo al gran sasuke uchiha , pero ella se lo pagará de alguna forma se lo pagara por la humillación que le hizo pasar

-por que no me regresa las llamadas tan solo me fui ase 3 días –sus ojos jade empezaron a formar una tristeza y angustia

-es muy difícil estar sin el, los extraños mucho- trataba de tranquilizarse hasta que el sonido de su celular la llevo ala pantalla avisándole que tenia una llamada…


	4. Chapter 4

-saku llegas a tiempo para la comida lávate las manos en un momento sirvo-muy sonriente se dirigió hacia sakura

-midori de casualidad conoces a una tal mikoto- contesto sakura siguiendo a su madre hasta la cocina

-si la conozco fuimos amigas en la prepa fuimos muy unidashasta que me fui a Londres por que lo preguntas saku –dijo mikoto mientras le ponía el plato a su hija en su lugar

-solo digo como no tengo nada que hacer que contestar llamadas de una tal mikoto preguntando por ti – dijo sarcástica la pelirrosa

-lo siento hija ayer me la encontré de rápido y le di tu numero fue un error pero dime que te dijo- muy emocionada y sentándose al lado de su hija para escucharla

-le di el numero de la casa y la dirección para que no me este fregando a mi celular, dijo que quería verte para recordad viejos tiempos, esta bastante bueno lo que preparaste –hablo su hija mientras comía

-con que mikoto quiere verme eso es bueno mmm… debería hablarle no crees saku ¿-miro a su hija que termino de comer y se paraba de la mesa

-no se ma tengo que irme a trabajar nos vemos en la noche – dándole un beso a su madre se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió rumbo a su trabajo dejando sola a midori

-por lo visto no cambiara de humor hasta que alguno de ellos le hable… ay saku los extrañas mucho- el sonido insistente del teléfono saco a midori de sus Pensamientos Para correr a contestar

hay estaba en la heladería se maldecía una y otra vez por dejarse convencer por karin miro de nuevo su reloj y ala avenida mientras la chica se decidia por su helado

su visto se clavo en cierta pelirosa de nuevo ella, viendola bien era bastante linda miro su cabello largo y al parecer muy suave sus orbes verdes aquellos no podia sacarse esos de su cabeza , su cuerpo sintió una ráfaga electrizante la primera vez que los vio, la vio detalladamente hasta que la perdio doblando la esquina

-sasuke, quieres helado- hablo empalagosamente karin dirigiendo su helado ala boca de sasuke, este solo la ignoro y salio de aquel lugar

-que me pasa por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- maldecía mentalmente

Una pelirrosa iba corriendo apresurada por la calle mientras maldecía su flojera

-genial por que hoy me tuve que levantar tarde y justo hoy me aplican el examen diablos llegare tarde joder!- corría mas rápido mientras se maldecía, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamiento que no se percato que un hermoso auto negro y lujoso la seguía desde hace cuadras

La pelirrosa cruzo la calle sin percatarse que el hermoso auto negro dio la vuelta hacia ella

Sakura por inercia cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del auto en su cuerpo pero eso nunca paso

-que te sucede molestia no puedes fijarte antes de cruzar –se dirigía sasuke a ella mientras bajaba del auto

- genial llegare tarde aun examen y ahora me encuentro con tigo dios, por que no me amas-se lamentaba la pelirrosa

-subete-oredeno sasuke

-no –dijo la pelirrosa para proseguir su camino

El pelinegro se sobo el inicio de su nariz y se dirigió hacia ella tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola asía su cuerpo acortando la distancia entre ellos

-te ordene que te subas al auto y si te lo ordeno tu obedeces entiendes –dijo mirándola a sus ojos jade

-y tu entiende que no eres nadie para mandarme y ni ala esquina y ni con un hermoso auto me subiré contigo métetelo en la cabeza –bufo la pelirrosa

-si no es por las buenas será por las malas chi-qui-lla- sakura estaba preparada para soltarle un buen golpe cuando sintió las manos de sasuke en su cintura y la elevo en el aire dejándola caer en sus hombros

-que coños te pasa uchiha bájame,-pataleaba y golpeaba la bien formada espalda de sasuke-que me bajes idiota, o sino gritare –pero antes de que abriera la boca sasuke la aventó al asiento del auto y cerro la puerta corriendo se dirigió a su asiento y acelero

-esto se llama secuestro o detienes el auto o salto - gritaba con furia sakura

El pelinegro se limito a verla y acelero aun mas dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante –si piensas saltar hazlo pero nose la consecuencia de la caída si voy a esta velocidad - dijo dirigiendo la vista al camino. Sakura lo pensó y era una locura no tuvo otra que quedarse callada y bufar.

El semáforo marcaba la luz roja, sakura miraba por la ventanilla, una cabecita rubia le llamo la atención, se acomodo en su asiento para verlo mejor, era un niño de 5 años que lloraba en la calle los que pasaban por su lado no se dirigían a el al parecer se había perdido

-genial faltan 5 minutos si acelero llegaremos –bufo sasuke sin percatar a sakura

El semáforo pasó de rojo a verde

Sasuke se acelero…

-DETENTE!- grito sakura provocando que sasuke frenara, sasuke la miro con furia pero solo pudo ver a sakura salir del auto y dirigirse hacia la acera

-ahora que – maldecía sasuke mientras bajaba del auto mientras seguía a sakura, la vio caminar poco he hincarse ala altura de un niño el se acerco y miro la imagen mas tierna que jamás había visto la pelirrosa sonriendo nunca se imagino verla riendo tenia una hermosa sonrisa formada en su rostro blanca y perfecta, dirigió su vista ala personita que dirigía sakura su sonrisa

-por que lloras amor, acaso te perdiste –decía la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la cabecita del niño y le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal

El niño se le quedo viendo asistiendo con la cabeza –bien te ayudaremos a buscar a tus padres pero dime como te llamas amor –se dirigió saku mientras cargaba al niño que había dejado de llorar

Ri.. Riku- decía el niñito mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro

Sakura lo miro y le dio una sonrisa mas –hola riku soy sakura, ahora bien dime por que te quedaste solito o como son tus padres-dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados por si sus padres se encontraban por los alrededores

-acompañe a mi mami a la tienda y una ola de gente llego y me solté de la mano de mi mama pensé que podía llegar a mi casa solo y me perdí –con lagrimas en los ojos mientras amenazaba con llorar otra vez –no llores riku mejor descríbeme en donde vives que hay en tu casa un parque, edificios, escuela – el niño miro a sakura y se tranquilizo

Mi casa es color rosa ay un gran jardín con flores, ami mami le gustan las flores ay mas casas iguales ala mía

-en que escuela vas niño- hablo por primera vez sasuke provocando que el niño se encogiera en su lugar al ver lo frio de el

-en e.. l ja..rdin de suna –

-sasuke no te dirijas a un niño así, si vas a ayudar quédate si no lárgate –bufo molesta la pelirrosa

-riku buscaremos un taxi que nos llevara a tu escuela, de tu escuela sabes como llegar a tu casa ¿-pregunto mientras buscaba su monedero –si… si se llegar- sonrió el niño como si fuera una gran hazaña –bien haber esperemos un taxi – sakura se puso en la orilla de la acera

-súbete yo se donde queda el jardín de suna llegaremos mas rápido –dijo sasuke mientras se dirigía al auto

Sakura lo mira y no le quedo otra que subirse al auto

-tu novio tiene muy mal genio –se dirigió el niño ala pelirrosa mientras asía un puchero

-así es riku soy muy enojon pero, ya que mi descontrolada novia prefiero ayudarte a ir a tu casa que ir hacer un examen haci que tengo que seguirla –dijo sasuke mientras miraba a sakura

-y además tiene pelo de gallina-jajaja… por que riku -decía la pelirrosa al niño

-ve su cabello parece el cuerpo de una gallina –

-mira mocoso ..- bufo sasuke

Sakura lo miro molesta par responderle cuando el niño grito

-esa es mi casa, ay esta mi mami es aquí sakura-chan – sakura volteo era una casa igualita al la descripción y en el jardín había una madre desconsolada por su hijo ,sasuke estaciono el auto enfrente de la mujer sakura bajo con el niño en brazos. La madre de se dirigió a su hijo y lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos . la mujer miro a sakura y a sasuke

-mami ellos me ayudaron a llegar a casa –dijo el niño mirando a los dos jóvenes

-gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco –dijo la mujer asiendo una reverencia

-no hay de que, solo cuide mas a su hijo y enséñele el camino a casa –dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose ala altura del niño

-bien riku nos tenemos que ir, cuídate ya sabe tienes que estar abusado en la calle si – dijo la pelirrosa acariciando la cabeza de riku

-si sakura-chan y cuida a tu novio con cabello de gallina – con una sonrisa sakura entro al auto y se alejo de la zona residencial

El silencio en el auto se presento

-déjame en la siguiente esquina –dijo mientras agarraba su mochila

Sasuke se quedo atónito ante la petición de saku

-no iras ala escuela –pregunto con un toque de curiosidad

-no no llegue al examen no tengo nada que hacer ya ,pero tu si llegas, digo eres el gran uchiha te la pasaran- sasuke la miro nunca pensó que ella le valiera su educación paro cerca de la acera

Y antes de que se bajara sakura su estomago rugió y suplicando por alimento. sasuke rio y arranco de nuevo impidiendo que sakura bajara

-que te sucede te dije que me bajaras- miro molesta al pelinegro

-no me arriesgare a que te quedes tirada en el suelo por no comer mi imagen esta con tigo que dirían, que el sasuke uchiha te dejo morir de hambre, un golpe fuerte para mi persona –rio arrogante

-eres un idiota -y acomodándose en el asiento espero a que frenara el auto

Llevamos media hora recorriendo la ciudad, y hemos pasado como 5 lugares donde venden hot dog y comida rápida– miro al ojinegro

-no me detendré en esos lugares, si alguien me ve en esos lugares seria una burla – se dirigió ala pelirrosa sin mirarla

-bien ya me arte, para ya en ese cafetería no es concurrida y es discreta –sasuke vio la cafetería y se estaciono los dos bajaron y entraron en ella escogieron una mesa hasta el fondo una mesera se dirijo a pedirle su pedido coqueteando con el uchiha muy descarado –en seguida les traigo su orden- se retiro contoneando sus caderas

-valla que las chicas sete lanzan uchiha – contesto la pelirrosa mientras comía una dona

-celosa haruno –la miro arrogante

- ni en tus sueños uchiha – bufo mientras mira su celular

El silencio se volvió a presentar entre ellos, el uchiha miraba la pelirrosa desde que la vio sonreír no podía dejar de verla, la sola imagen de ella actuando tan maternal con aquel niño le producía una ternura nunca imagino ver una sonrisa tan hermosa y perfecta como la de sakura

-Hey se te perdió una igual o que – regaño la pelirrosa al ver la mirada fija en ella del uchiha

-hmp-se limito sasuke a decir mientras toma un sorbo de su café

- ya son las 11 ya es tarde y tu apenas desayunando que no comes en tu casa – se dirigió ala pelirrosa

-no… se me hizo tarde y no tuve tiempo y ati que te importa uf! Genial día de pinta y lo paso con tigo – molesta se dirigió al menor de los uchihas

-ami tampoco me causa alegría no se ve que roles buenos lugares –

-mira niño bonito un día con migo y créeme que nunca mas me sueltas-rio la pelirrosa

-ja eso quisieras tu pero me divertiría mas en una orquesta sinfónica que contigo –

-es una apuesta si yo gano aunque sea quitarte esa cara de cubito de hielo me llevaras a la ecuela sin escusas y si no te logro complacer mmm…. – pensaba la pelirrosa

- pasaras una noche completa con migo –miraba seductoramente a sakura

- que ¡! Estas idiota yo una noche contigo primero muerta – lo miro molesta mientras recogía sus cosas

-tienes miedo a que te haga el amor como nunca y te enamores de mi sakura –

-yo nuca me enamoraría de alguien como tu, ahora ven vamos a un lugar que te va a gustar – dijo la pelirrosa para jalar del brazo aun uchiha cabreado

Los dos jóvenes subieron al auto sasuke seguía las indicaciones de sakura de a donde dirigirse

Hasta llegar aun gran domo alas afueras de la ciudad

-es aquí niño bonito veremos quien gana – sonrió maliciosamente sakura antes de salir del auto

Los dos se dirigieron adentro para darse cuenta que adentro habría una pista con varios autos corriendo la pelirrosa desapareció por una instantes y llego muy animada

-bien somos los siguientes prepárate tu auto es el numero 15 y el mío el 32 bien apresurémonos –decía muy animadamente la pelirrosa

Mientras se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraban sus autos sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a sakura se veía preciosa , nunca lo había notado parecía una niña descubriendo un nuevo lugar o abriendo un regalo de navidad le provocaba dulzura y ternura , unas endemoniadas ganas de protegerla y de cuidarla de abrazarla de tener su cuerpo junto al de el de respirar el aroma de su piel de acariciar su piel de tocar su largo y sedoso cabello respirar sobre su cuello y besar esos labios, sasuke giro la cabeza negando que le pasaba por que pensaba eso de la pelirrosa el era sasuke nuca se enamoraba ni se portaba bien con una chica solo las utilizaba ,pero sakura era diferente era indomable ,déspota , malcriada y rebelde como podía fijarse en ella no era alas chicas que estaba acostumbrado tal vez ese era el detalle sakura no era como las demás era especial …

-Hey cara de muñeco te apuras o quieres que te suba al auto y te abroche el cinturón-grito una animada pelirrosa brindándole una sonrisa y metiéndose al auto

Provocando a sasuke un ligero sonrojo en su linda cara, inmediatamente entro en el auto y se dirigió hacia el punto de salida los semáforos marcaban los primeros colores en rojo sakura y sasuke se miraban mientras aceleraban ,los segundos colores del semáforo pasaron a naranja , no podían dejar de mirarse con cada aceleración del auto sus sangre bombeaba hasta perder limite, hasta que el semáforo marco en verde ,sakura le mando un beso a sasuke y acelero como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a sasuke hasta atrás y sonrojado trato de alcanzarla hasta que fue llegando ala par, los dos se dedicaban miradas debes en cuando sonrisas, se rebasaban era como una danza entre ellos pero claro en autos , para ellos no había fin en al carrera solo eran los dos

Antes de llegar ala meta se pusieron ambos autos ala par , los dos se dirigieron la ultima mirada sakura lo vio y le sonrió una sonrisa perfecta marcando su linda cara y acelero en ese momento sasuke comprendió que no era unacualquier chica que era especial que con una simple sonrisa sakura haruno logro enamorar a sasuke uchiha ...

espero le valal gustado y gracias por los comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasaron todo iba muy bien sakura se tuvo que adaptar ala vida en konoha por petición de su madre, si, todo iba muy bien sakura llega por puntual llegando en un lindo auto negro y un chofer bastante atractivo. Pero ahora tenia otro asunto mas importante

–si esta en muy buen, estado es perfecto para correr -hablaba una desesperada pelirrosa por el teléfono dando vueltas de aquí para haya, en su trabajo ante la mirada de tenten con curiosidad

-ok ok usted se lo pierde – colgó muy enojada la pelirrosa

-no lo vendiste –desanimadamente se dirigió tenten a sakura

- no cuando les digo que el auto es mío piensas que me lo robe o que traer algo mal – bufo la pelirrosa mientras se acomodaba detrás del estante donde se encontraba su amiga

- a este paso nunca lo venderé y lo pero es que no puedo correrlo –

-no lo entiendo saku es tu auto lo que no entiendo es por que no puedes correrlo – cuestiono tenten

-por midori,- sakura hizo una pausa para suspira y luego continuar – cuando vivía en Londres era de ley tener un arrancón todas la noches, esos carreras ilegales donde puedes perder la vida, donde cada año mueres miles de jóvenes, yo casi me sumo ala lista después del incidente midori me hizo prometerle que no correría y bueno hasta ahora lo he cumplido-bufo una nostálgica ojijade

La peli castaña le dio mas curiosidad en el poco tiempo que llevaba de "conocer" a sakura ella no les había hablado de su vida ni de nada en particular, quería preguntar mas pero al recordar el carácter de la pelirrosa decidió cambiar de conversación

En eso suena la campana de la tienda que indica la llegada de un cliente sakura se queda embobada ante la persona que se dirigía a ellas una chica alta de cuerpo esbelto y trabajado piel clara y suave ojos grandes y verdes oscuros su cabello rubio y amarrado en cuatro coletas cortas se dirigía con paso firme y seguro que ala vez soltaba una aire rebelde y coqueto y no era para menos con lo que traía puesto aquella chica llego hasta el estante donde se encontraba sakura y tenten dirigiéndose alas dos

-me envuelven esa hermosa guitarra fernder para regalo por favor-termino de decir la rubia mientras sacaba su monedero

A sakura se le salió de su lugar la quijada ante lo dicho por la chica

-quieres la fernder ¿?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-si –respondió la rubia dándole su tarjeta de crédito

-pero…. Pero…. – es mi bebe no puedes llevártela –lloraba una desconsolada sakura

A la rubia le salió una gotita en la cabeza ante los berrinches de la ojijade viéndola bien se dio cuenta de algo

-tu eres sakura haruno verdad – la pelirrosa dejo e llorar para cambiar su expresión a un de desconfianza

-si por que – soltó fría saku

-con que tu eres la nena que trae a sasuke de chofer valla que eres linda me sorprende que lo vencieras –rio la rubia- hola soy temari no Sabaku un gusto y desde ahora eres mi nueva heroína sakura- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a sakura

- wtf ¿? Conoces a sasuke uchiha cubito de hielo y eres hija de los no Sabaku –respondió sakura

-si lamentablemente soy hermana de gaara sasuke es mi amigo de la infancia de echo garra me pido que comprara esta guitarra para el es un regalo por su cumpleaños pasado, estuvimos fuera y no, le dio nada pero al parecer esa preciosidad ya tiene dueño cierto ¿?- miro ala pelirrosa

-es para sasuke ,mira no mas, entonces no la vendo yo la vi primero ,pero ,ya se mira ágamos esto temari me has caído bien y al parecer eres como yo así que mira trato de vender un auto por que no haces que lo compre gaara y que se lo de a sasuke así el tiene un auto y yo tengo dinero y podre comprar esa guitarra, que te parece temari aceptas- rio maliciosamente saku

-es tentador o mejor aun le digo a sasuke que compre el auto de su propio bolso y así gasta dinero le damos en su orgullo cuando se entere que tu se lo has vendido y todos contentos – sonrió igual de maliciosa que saku –

me gusta tu plan ,entonces así será temari – le dijo mientras le daba la mano a lo que temari correspondió para terminar con una carcajada diabólica

-avece saku me da mas miedo delo normal – pensaba tenten al ver la escena de su amiga

Las horas pasaban y sakura, tenten y temari platicaban muy a gusto

-ósea que mañana entras como nueva al instituto –pregunto con curiosidad tenten

-si estas dos semanas entraran nuevos alumnos y creo que no estaré sola ya que las conozco y no se libraran de mi tan fácil –reía la rubia

-eso me gusta temari algo normal en este pueblo – correspondía la sonrisa

-bueno es hora de cerrar ya es tarde y debo de llegar a casa vamos tenten

-este…. Saku…. Si quieres yo cierro no hay problema tu ve a tu casa-contesto la castaña

-segura tenten no puedo dejarte sola ya es tarde –

-no…No hay problema anda – contesto tenten

-ve sakura yo la acompaño – se ofreció temari

Sakura se despido y se dirigió a su casa lo que quería era llegar a su casa y comer la comida de su madre para luego dormir

-estoy en cas midori – gritaba una pelirrosa mientras se dirigía ala sala donde estaba su madre no es que fueran gente con dinero pero su casa siempre tuvo uno que otro lujo y ese era la sala una amplia habitación

Sakura se sentó junto a su madre la cual miraba el televisor sin emoción alguna

-te preparo de cenar hija –pregunto una despreocupada madre a su hija

- no mido ya comí algo en el camino no aguante – dijo mientras tomaba el control del televisor y cambiaba sin tener nada interesante que ver

-hija te quiero decir algo importante – sakura dejo el control y volteo a su madre con una seriedad no muy común en ella y es que cuando su madre dice algo importante era importante

-dime midori que paso – pegunto serena su madre prestándole atención

-hoy hablo mikoto y nos invito el domingo a su casa a comer y yo acepte la invitación –dijo su madre esperando al reacción de saku

- pensé que era mas grave pero bien solo dime a que hora llegas para ver si te espero a cenar – soltó su hija tomando de nuevo el control

Midori dio un suspiro y con delicadeza le quito el control a su hija provocando que esta le pusiera atención

-hija de echo si es mas grave , primero mikoto nos invito alas dos y tendrás que ir conmigo ya compre ropa para el domingo y des.. –

-que! Tengo que ir no puedo mañana es sábado y quiero divertirme además se ve que iremos a una comida de ricos y sabes que me molestan esos lugares definitivamente no iré –bufo la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero

-bien si no iras con migo olvídate de Salir de esta casa lo que te queda de escuela jovencita – regaño midori a su hija

- no puedes hacer esto midori – si lo puedo hacer soy tu madre y solo te pido que me acompañes nunca te obligo a nada solo compláceme esta vez hija –soltó una sonrisa maternal

- ya que iré ala dichosa comida- resignada sakura contesto

-Gracias hija-

-Si es todo me iré a dormir- dijo sakura mientras se levantaba de sillón dirigiéndose a su cuarto asta que la voz e su madre la detuvo

-hija kenji hablo – hablo su madre totalmente seria

La pelirrosa no se volteo solo bajo la cabeza provocando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rustro

Midori al no tener respuesta de su hija prosiguió

-quiere verte, que le regreses lo que le robaste y quiere que vulvas a londres es tu decisión si quieres huir de nuevo– dijo midori mientras se acercaba a sakura

- te hablo a tú celular o ala casa –

-al celular hija por fortuna no sabe donde nos encontramos, me insistió en que le dijese pero no le dije…-

- no quiero volver a verlo y espero que no nos encuentre nunca –respondió sakura sin ninguna emoción

-no hija kenji jamás nos buscara en konoha –respondió su madre que llego a sakura y la abrazo por detrás no dejare que nos encuentre – dijo su madre

-eso espero midori, me tengo que dormir hasta mañana –hasta mañana hija

Sakura subía las escaleras con sus cabellos cubriéndole la cara cuando paro y dijo

-mama gracias – para luego subir a su habitación

Midori se quedo parada con sus ojos cristalinos al oír las palabras de su hija

-no dejare que te encuentre sakura nunca te dejare mi nena – dijo midori antes de soltar el llanto y dirigirse hacia la cocina

Sakura se encerró en su cuanto levanto la vista y vio que en su cama se encontraba el vestido que midori le compro para el domingo la pelirrosa sonrió con desgana

-al parecer si será finolis lo de el domingo- agarro el vestido y lo vio para guardarlo en el armario y acostarse

-si el domingo ser un día largo – dijo la pelirrosa antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

El despertador sonaba y una perezosa sakura trataba de matar al despertado sin conseguirlo –genial apenas son las 11 que temprano ya que – bufo entre adormilada la pelirrosa

se dirigió hacia su ventana y vio que seria un día muy soleado, buscando entre el suelo y cada bolsa del pantalón camisa o suéter trataba de encontrar aquel aparto hasta hallarlo debajo de la cama marcando un numero

-hola ino soy yo – hablo mientras buscaba en el suelo algo que ponerse

-hola saku que paso madrugaste hoy – se burlaba la rubia por teléfono

-jajaja que graciosa no tengo nada que hacer que te parece si le hablas a ten ten y nos vemos en el centro comercial ala 1 ¿?- dijo mientras entraba al baño

-Suena genial yo le marco tenten y le aviso ok bueno me tengo que ir te veo al a1 saku – se despidió ino colgando

Sakura dejo que su cuerpo despertara con el chorro de la regadera después de media hora salió poniéndose un short corto de mezclilla con una blusa sin mangas y con escote en v unos zapatos de piso blancos desenredo su sedosa melena rosa guardo su celular y cartera en la bolsa de su short y bajo para desayunar encontrándose con su madre lavando los trastes

Sakura se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y espero hasta que midori volteara a verla

-ya se que estas ahí parada en un minuto te prepara el desayuno hija –contesto su madre mientras secaba un plato

-no hay necesidad midori iré al centro comercial con ino y ten ten desayunare haya dijo hiendo al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza y sentándose arriba del fregadero donde lavaba su madre los trastos su madre la vio y frunció el seño

-es muy temprano para que tomes, te ara daño sakura- con un movimiento midori le quito la cerveza a su hija y vaciándola en el fregadero

- hmp, como sea me voy o llegare tarde-dijo bajándose y dándole un beso a su madre para irse pero antes de llegar ala puerta se giro sobre si y se dirigió asía su madre

-midori ya que mañana será la comida de la finolis esa quisiera llevar a ino y tenten-sonrió su hija esperando la respuesta

-nose hija si será educado además falta ver si ellas no tienen compromisos maña…-

- no los tiene muy bien llevaras a dos adolecentes mas nos vemos en la noche mido no me esperes a cenar chao- y saliendo corriendo dejo a su madre sola con una sonrisa en su cara –nunca cambiara – pensó midori para continuar con lo suyo

La pelirrosa iba casi volando al centro comercial cuando choca contra alguien, esperando el impacto del suelo contra ella cerro los ojos pero este nunca llego ya que unos grandes brazos la sujetaban miro hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos lilas observándola y sonriéndole

-cuidado hermosa puedes lastimar ese lindo cuerpo que te cargas- dijo sonriendo aquel tipo

-si te fijaras por donde vas este hermoso cuerpo no hubiera estado apunto de caer al suelo no crees- bufo sakura empujando al chico lejos de ella

- valla que tienes carácter niña y dime como te llamas hermosura- se acerco a sakura hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos dos

- me llamo qu-e - te –im-por-ta, si me disculpas voy tarde así que ábrete idiota – dijo sakura para quitarlo de su camino y volver á correr al centro comercial

-valla que la niña tiene carácter y hermosura no todos los días se encuentran chicas así espero verla pronto –rio el chico mientras se retiraba del lugar

Sakura llego corriendo al centro comercial donde ya se encontraba ino y tenten esperándola

-Por fin llegas saku pensamos que nos habías dejado plantadas- miro preocupado al ver a la pelirrosa tan fatigada

-sakura estas bien ¿?-pregunto preocupada tenten

-si claro es que vine volando nada de que preocuparse - rio la pelirrosa volviendo a su respiración normal

Las tres chicas entraron al centro recorriendo toda tienda que se les ponía enfrente o mas bien ino y tenten jalaban a sakura a cada tienda de moda que se les cruzaba robando miradas de cada chico que se les ponía enfrente

-Uf! Valla que caminamos mucho - dijo una agotada rubia mientras caminaba a paso lento con sus amigas

- si tan solo no me hubieran arrastrado a cada tienda no estarían cansada todavía es temprano y quiero ir al parque – miro bufando la pelirrosa y caminando a dirección del parque.

Ino y tenten soltaron un respingo para seguir ala pelirrosa

Al fin llegaron al parque y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un gran árbol con sombra par poder sentarse, las tres se sentaron

-valla que hace calor no creen es raro en esta época que agá tanto calor –se quejo la pelicastaña

-si se antoja una soda de limón- sonrió ante la idea de la soda ino

-ami me gustaría que me dieras tu nombre y tu numero muñeca –se hoyo una cuarta voz que hizo que las chicas saltaran en su lugar, sakura observo al portador de la voz y frunció el seño

-me estas siguiendo o que no te basto con que casi me matas – grito la pelirrosa parándose y poniéndose ala altura del chico

- tranquila nena, no te sigo yo estaba en este parque desde hace horas te vi y como no me diste tu nombre ni numero quise intentar de nuevo – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al achica

- hmp- contesto sakura par sentarse he ignorar al chico

-soy suigetsu un gusto chicas- dirigiéndose hacia ino y tenten

Las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas al ver que el hombre era un cuero y muy bien parecido suigetsu les dedicaba un sonrisa bastante encantadora mientras se sentaba enfrente de las chicas

-Ustedes linduras me dar sus nombres y no como la niña berrinchuda- se dirigió suigetsu

- soy ino yamanaka un gusto suigetsu – dijo ino con su mejor sonrisa

-tenten ama un gusto suigetsu- con un sonrojo se dirigió hacia suigetsu

-con que yamanaka, eres la hija de famosa diseñadora akemi yamanaka woo que la hermosura trasciende –rio suigetsu provocando en ino un sonrojo bastante notable

-tenten ama eres hija del dueño de las constructoras cierto?¿- pregunto a una apenada tente la cual asintió

-y como no se tu nombre no puedo decir a que empresa perteneces linda-se giro asía sakura

-que te importa soy una chica normal de familia normal, pero tu eres un hozuki hijo del dueño de las aerolíneas mas usadas en todo Japón- bufo mientras seguía acostada en el pasto

-por lo visto me conoces pero no dejare de insistir en que me des tu nombre niña, y como me costara que por cierto me resulta muy interesante me quedare con ustedes sino les molesta a ino y a tenten- las aludidas inmediatamente negaron dejando atrás la mirada amenazadora de sakura.

La tarde paso entre charlas y risas

-Ósea que tu también entraras al instituto -tomando un sorbo de su soda ino

-así es creo que el lunes a ultimo año –

Entonces iras en nuestro salón eso es algo bueno –sonrió la pelicastaña

.bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, ten vamos para el mismo camino podemos ir juntas que ay de ti – se dirigió a sakura quien recogía su celular y se levantaba

-se cuidarme sola pero antes que se me olvide todo compromiso que tengan mañana lo cancela iremos a una comida con una amiga finolis de mi madre- dijo mientras buscaba su cartera en el suelo

- ok pediré permiso – dijo ino mientras veía la hora

-es una orden- contesto con una tranquilidad sakura al encontrar su cartera -es para las dos no quiero morir sola en esa fiesta –

.a verlo dicho antes hubiéramos comprado algo de ropa para el evento- miro preocupada tenten a saku

-vallan a mi casa a las 9 yo tengo algo perfecto para ustedes- dijo mientras se retiraba de los presentes

-suigetsu, se que es una locura pero podrías acompañar a nuestra amiga a su casa es muy tarde y es nueva no le valla a pasar algo si no quieres comprenderé – se dirigió tenten al ver que se alejaba saku

-para mi un placer así podre saber su nombre las veré el lunes – se despidió mientras corría para alcanzar a sakura

Dos jóvenes caminan por la acera para dirigirse hacia la casa de la pelirrosa

-no puedo creer que me acompañes eres una molestia- bufo sakura

-te sigo hasta que me des tu nombre y teléfono además me veras lo que queda del año en el instituto – rio suigetsu

-sakura se puso enfrente de suigetsu parando al chico

-a ver deja de molestarme, no quiero decirte mi nombre ni mi edad ni nada, esta nena no se va ala cama con cualquiera si lo entiendes- grito sakura al peli gris

-yo no quiero acostarme contigo, la verdad tienes un cuerpo de diosa y un carácter indomable y apuesto que en la cama eres una fiera ., pero no eres del tipo de chica con las que me meto soy algo exigente en ese aspecto solo quiero tu nombre por puro antojo. Dijo suigetsu mientras pasaba olímpicamente al lado de sakura, ella se quedo sorprendida nunca nadie le dijo algo así se giro y alcanzo a su acompañante

-sakura…. Y es bajo tu propio riesgo estar con migo – lo dijo para luego adelantarse

-linda casa saku bastante hermosa bueno me tengo que ir un gusto "charlar" contigo nos vemos el lunes te llamare pronto bey –se despidió de sakura para desaparecer por la calle

-mido ya llegue mañana vendrán ino y ten me voy a dormir buenas – dijo a su madre quien leía un libro en la sala

- ok hija que descanses- se dirigió mientras volteaba la hoja de su libro

Sakura entro a su alcoba y se sentó en su cama y abrió un cajón de donde saco una foto

-que diablos les pasa no me hablan no me regresan nada, … me preocupa que les haya pasado algo … - dijo la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la foto y se recostaba en la cama esperando a que morfeo se la llevara ….

Un sonido incesante la despertó tomo su teléfono y contesto

-espero que sea bueno para joderme a esta hora – contesto entre molesta y dormida

- sigues igual de insolente que siempre verdad sakura…-

Sakura se levanto de golpe

-que quieres no tengo nada que hablar contigo déjame tranquila o no te la vas a acabar – grito furiosa la pelirrosa antes de colgar

- joder- musito la pelirrosa


	6. Chapter 6

**siguiente capitulo :D **

**espero les gustes bueno a leer ...**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente en su cama cuando sintió un movimiento brusco en su cama que la medio despertó para moverse un poco, luego se sintió otro movimiento en su cama pensando que podría ser su madre solo gruño y se cubrió con las sabanas, la pelirrosa empezó a sentir como su cama se movía y muy pronto sintió como ella iba saltando en su propia cama con enojo se levanta para ver quien hacia ese movimiento tan brusco y se encontró con tres risitas muy traviesas, las dueñas eran una pelicastaña, una rubia y su madre que saltaban muy contentas en cama de sakura

-haber midori y mocosas quien les dijo que me despertaran- soltó al pelirrosa toda despeinada

Las tres mujeres soltaron a reír para que la rubia le contestara

-tu nos citaste alas 9 son las 11 y tu mama nos dio permiso de entrar y hacerte travesuras – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba de la cama junto con tenten y midori

-hay hija ellas llegaron desde las 9 y bueno un travesura no hace daño…. Bueno me iré a cambiar será mejor que se apuren mikoto mando un auto por nosotras alas 12 dense prisas – dijo riendo midori mientras salía muy contenta de la habitación de su hija

- bueno ya que es muy temprano me meteré a bañar mientras se cambian y se arreglan-

Sakura se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a su "pequeño armario" luego de buscar entre su ropa encontró lo que tanto deseaba y se los dio a sus amigas mientras se metían a bañar

Despeas de media hora sakura salió con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos amigas viéndose en el espejo

Ino que vestía un vestido azul debajo del busto un listón azul marino su vestido llegaba exacto arriba de las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas descubiertas plateadas, el vestido hacia resaltar sus ojos y su bien formado cuerpo

Mientras tenten lucia mas hermosa a ella se le veía mas femenina un vestido color crema en escote en v que dejaba ver un poco de sus hermosos atributos además que le daba un toque sexy con el encaje negro en el busto y debajo del vestido que le llagaba justo por las rodillas, acentuaba su figura con un listón negro en moño y amarrado en tirantes con uno zapatos de poco tacón

-pero miren en que nenas se convirtieron ustedes dos , sabia que debajo de esos jeans y camisas de manga larga había un cuerpo de diosa – rio la pelirrosa mientras sacaba una caja de su armario

-sakura tu crees que nos vemos bien- una ruborizada rubia se dirigió ala pelirrosa mientras se veía en el espejo

- esos vestidos son perfectos hacen resaltar la mas pura belleza de ustedes ningún hombre se les resistiría ino – rio mientras ponía la caja en su cama

-saku me da pena usar tu vestido nos hubieras dicho y hubieras traído nuestras…. – la peli marron fue callada por un almohadazo de la pelirrosa

-ni loca ya las acepte como amigas no me hagan golpearlas además les quedan mejor esos vestidos a ustedes que ami, yo tengo bastantes, midori me regala muchos y en Londres ni se diga deje aun mas- bufo la pelirrosa mientras se secaba el cabello

-pero saku y que te pondrás tu –pregunto preocupada tenten

Sakura miro con una sonrisa picara tenten e ino que las miraba con intriga para agarrar la caja y meterse al baño dejando con la intriga a las dos chicas

Ino y tenten se daban los últimos retoques cuando de la puerta aparece una hermosa mujer

-se ven hermosas niñas, preciosas- rio midori la ver a ino y tenten

-gracias usted se ve muy hermosa también- dijeron las dos al contemplar a midori y es que no es por decir pero ese vestido la hacia lucir muy bien lucia su bien formado cuerpo y su piel suave su vestido era blanco con negro cubriendo las rodillas en su cintura llevaba un moño grande que resaltaba sus caderas y su escote sin tirantes la hacia lucir mas bella junto con sus zapatillas plateadas

-ya les dije que me digan midori –sonriendo se acerco ala puerta del baño para tocar

-saku ya estas listas solo faltas tú –

En ese instante salió sakura par dejar ver que su cuerpo era vestido con un vestido color grisáceo que le llegaba ala mitad de sus piernas , en las orillas del vestido tenia color café que daba un descontrol con sus cabello y ojos también llevaba una zapatos de piso y su pelo ondulado con una diadema adornándolo

Las tres se le quedaron mirando y es que no todos los días se le ve a sakura haruno vestida así

-te ves muy bien hija, -dedicandole una sonrisa - bueno bajare por mi celular las dejo chicas –dijo saliendo del cuarto de saku

- valla nunca te hemos visto así saku – dijo tenten de la impresión

Sakura solo rio y empezó a buscar entre todo su reguero su celular una bolsa decente para ese vestido para meter una cuantas cosas. Tenten bajo ala cocina por un vaso de agua dejando a ino y saku solas en ese cuarto

Ino se veía en el espejo perdida

-ino te ves hermosa y te lo demuestra ese vestido conquistarías a cualquiera – dijo la pelirrosa mientras revisaba su celular

-crees que alguien va a quererme después de lo que me paso, mi madre dice que soy una desondra en mi familia se toman muy enserio las tradiciones y …

Ino no puedo continuar ya que sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y a romper la voz

-no es impedimento eres hermosa y sin importar lo que te hizo ese infeliz alguien te amara, además ya te dije yo me encargare de ese bastardo, ahora debemos de bajar, midori a de estar esperándonos – dijo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su bolso y salía junto a ino

Las cuatro mujeres viajaban en el hermoso MBW blanco que pronto paro en una lujosa mansión, bajando y las cuatro se dirigieron al jardín guiadas por un mayordomo

Midori se sorprendió ante la belleza del jardín era grande y verde con varias mesas adornadas muy elegantemente

-midori ¿?- dijo una voz muy agradable lo cual provoco que las cuatro mujeres voltearan ala dueña de la voz

-mikoto que gusto volver a verte – se acerco midori para abrazar a su vieja amiga

Mikoto no aparentaba tanta edad se veía joven y fresca con una elegancia a flor de piel su pelo largo y lacio color negro su esbelta figura delicada y sus ojos color azabaches. Los cuales a sakura le recordaban a alguien

-ella debe de ser sakura – sonrió mikoto acercándose a ella

- si es mi hija y ellas son, ino y tenten sus amigas – rio midori – espero que no te moleste que las haya traído miko

- de ninguna madera es mas que bueno que las trajiste es una convivencia entre amigos y seguro sakura se hubiera aburrido – sonrió mikoto

-pero dejémosla que vaguen por la casa, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar midori- rio para jalar a midori del brazo y dirigirse ala mesa mas alejada

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si hasta que un grito las saco de su concentración

-hey! Teme no dijiste que tu mama invito ala niña rebelde – se dirigió un rubia hacía sakura

-hola soy naruto uzumaki un gusto sakura – le dedico una sonrisa zorruna a sakura y sus amigas

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es la nena rebelde y sus amigas- salió un pelirrojo

-se ven muy hermosas no crees gaara y mas la rubia – dijo un pelinegro saliendo del mismo lugar de donde salió gaara

Ino ante el cumplido se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

- sai tu familia es muy de costumbre, además ella te puede servir para tu lista de una noche soltó el pelirrojo provocando que ino se derrumbara

Sakura enojada se puso en frente de gaara pero una voz muy conocida la saco de si

-gaara por favor si esta hermosura es perfecta para presentarla ante sociedad y no es como las perras con las que te revuelca, para mi seria un honor presentarla como mi novia, a cualquier hombre le gustaría pero claro eres de baja educación que no sabes reconocer a una hermosa mujer aunque este frente de ti – dijo saliendo de la casa un pelinegro alto con un tarje negro con la camisa blanca desabrochada los primero botones dejando ver su torso

Sakura se sorprendió de volverlo a ver, jamás pensó encontrárselo en su vida y menos en ese momento y en ese lugar

-Eres un imbécil itachi- grito el fosforito muy cabreado

-gaara soy el único que puede insultar a itachi desgraciadamente es mi hermano y tengo el deber de hacerlo – salió un pelinegro muy conocido por sakura

-ita .. chi itachi …- logro articular una joven

Itachi giro para buscar ala dueña de esa voz que conocía muy bien para sorprenderse y no caber en la sorpresa

-Sakura - pronuncio el al verla de nuevo

-itachi conoces a sakura- pregunto un rubio acercándose a ella

-disculpen olvide algo en mi alcoba – dijo dejando a sakura muy seria

-creo que si se conocen,- rio un rubio – sakura a que se debe el honor de tu presencia en la mansión uchiha ¿- pregunto naruto

Sakura volvió a su cara de indiferencia y rebeldía

-lamentablemente mi mama se encontró con su amiga de toda la vida una tal mikoto y nos invito – se dirigió al rubio para salir de ahí he irse a sentar a una mesa, dejando a ino y tenten con los cuatro hombres, las dos se tensaron al ver la presencia de los cuatro y siguieron a su amiga

-ino, olvida lo que dijo gaara te ves hermosa – sonrió sai mientras se dirigía a otra mesa

Ino solo sonrió y se sonrojo para seguir a sus amigas

- Con que mikoto es la madre del uchiha , y hermano de itachi – dijo con pereza sakura mientras el rubio le hablaba

-si cada tiempo hacen una reunión de amigos y nos invitan por eso nos sorprendió pero dices que tu madre y mikoto-san son amigas , con razón tu presencia – rio el rubio

Las tres jóvenes hablaban muy animadamente con el rubio (hasta sakura) ante la mirada de tres jóvenes

-valla que naruto puede domar ala fiera y hacer que esas dos se vean hermosas al sonreír – dijo gaara mientras doblaba una servilleta

Mientras sasuke veía a esa pelirrosa con recelo y es que aunque se veía hermosa sonriendo, el no era causante de sus risas, desde ese día en al carrera no podía dejar de pensarla. en la escuela ella le era indiferente de repente comenzaba una pelea para llamar su atención pero solo lograba un berrinche y ya ,no se había acercado ala pelirrosa como el quisiera,ni por que la llevara todos los dias ala escuela como parte de la apuesta, era tan misteriosa, siempre dudas de su carácter de su historia y entre ellas por que conoce su hermano, tal vez se conocieron en una escuela pero esa idea queda descartada ya que su hermano se tachaba de teto y sakura de fiestera ,de tanta desesperación decidió ir con su hermano dejando a sus dos amigos solos

-ósea que lo conociste en Londres…. Y antes de irse quedaron mal – repitió el rubio ante la historia que le conto saku

-si el es un hombre como los nunca se podrán encontrar, todo un cabellero un príncipe , pero rompí el cuento y salió mal, nunca me he sentido culpable por algo pero con el si y bueno cuando nos vimos…. Hmp…- dijo saku desanimadamente

-itachi es muy bueno, si hablas con el tal vez se arreglen las cosas, no se negara – hablo el rubio

-si saku el se ve agradable ve y habla con el- decían sus amigas emocionadas

-ok iré ,naruto cual es su habitación – dijo la pelirrosa la levantarse

En el segundo piso la de la derecha es fácil – grito naruto dejándolo con ino y tenten

Sakura subió las lujosas escaleras, asta el corredor encontró varias puertas y ninguna era solo le quedaba una, toco y escucho un pase, tomando aire sakura entro , sin darse cuenta que en la puerta de atrás estaba sasuke.

Sakura sierra la puerta y se recarga en ella

-itachi siempre tan caballeroso – soltó sakura ala ver itachi en su cama sentado al no recibir respuesta camino hasta la cama de el

-y siempre tan correcto- mirando la ordenada alcoba de el

Itachi no le respondía solo estaba quieto viendo ala nada, sakura suspiro

-itachi se que terminamos mal en Londres pero no era mi intención haberte dejado así, se que hice mal pero cuando fui a hablar contigo tu ya habías tomado el avión de regreso, trate de hablarte pero nunca me contestaste, en serio no quería que pasara esto – sin mas termino la pelirrosa sentándose en la cama de el

Unos pequeños oídos escuchaban detrás de la puerta la conversación de ellos – se conocen en Londres – pensó el azabache

-sakura , ese día, fue uno de los mejores , conocí ala verdadera sakura , a su verdadero yo , a sus amigos , y me hiciste el mas feliz ya que ese día me di cuenta que en verdad te amaba y no me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche con tigo, no me arrepiento que tu hayas sido la primera en mi cama , pero al descubrir que te amaba , y que eras la primera , me dolió al no encontrarte al lado mío , en la mañana y sin saber de ti un buen de tiempo

-itachi no quería dejarte así solo que ….. – no pudo continuar ya que itachi se levanto y se puso a su altura

-calla saku, no he estado con nadie más después de ti – dijo para juntar sus labios con lo de sakura en un beso lento , sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa, quería aventarlo y decirle que no que le aíran daño a una persona muy importante para los dos , pero sus besos siempre fueron embriagantes, siempre fue débil en los labio de itachi , itachi poco a poco fue acostándola en la cama quedando arriba de ella sus beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado y feroz , sakura recorría su cuello hasta subirlo y enredarlo en su cabello negro , itachi recorría de su cintura para abajo deleitándose con la piernas de la pelirrosa y saboreando el sabor de su cuello

-espero no interrumpir nada – hablo una tercera voz

Los dos se detuvieron, para ver quien los avía interrumpido

-sasuke, aprende a tocara la puerta, interrumpes,- gruño itachi para pararse y ayudar a saku a levantarse

-lo siento es que te buscan por teléfono, es muy importante – soltó con rabia sasuke

Itachi miro a sakura para sonreír y decir un "enseguida vuelvo te veo en el jardín "para salir de la habitación dejando solos a los adolecentes

-así que tu fuiste la que le quito la inocencia ami hermano – dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba la pelirrosa

-eso no te incube uchiha- soltó la pelirrosa mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-claro es mi hermano y mi casa, y ya que estuvieron apunto de tener sexo es de mi incumbencia – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- celoso uchiha – dijo secarronamente sakura para ponerse a su altura y acortar la distancia

-por dios mi hermano no te hubiera complacido como yo, yo si se de eso y no como el principiante de itachi- dijo mientras se acercaba mas

-tu hermano si sabe complacer a una mujer sa-sa-ku- dijo muy sensual su nombre

Sasuke no pudo mas ,en su interior deseaba tener a esa mujer entre su brazos y sin esperar aventó ala pelirrosa contra la pared y apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de ella

-mira molestia, te are llegar al cielo, tocaras las estrellas. Y la luna y no me dejaras de seguir, se mejores cosas que itachi – dijo mientras se acercaba sus labios

-no te agás la rebelde con migo –

Sakura no podía quitárselo de encima o mas bien no quería su cuerpo era cálido y una energía electrizante la sacudió cuando sintió su aliento chocando con el suyo, era una ola de emociones que no había sentido nuca poco a poco el uchiha fue acercando sus labios a los suyos fundiéndolos en un beso, ella sintió sus finos labios eran tan suaves tan adictivos no eran como los de itachi, de echo los besos de sasuke eran mejor que los de itachi.

Sakura se dejo llevar por el momento hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba mal el era un arrogante, un consentido, egocéntrico, sin mas lo empujo lejos de ella

-que te sucede uchiha, como te atreves – grito furiosa sakura

-si bien que te gusto – rio arrogante el pelinegro

- escúchame uchiha, no eres nadie para hacer lo que se te de la regalada gana, solo eres un niño rico mas que piensa que todo lo que el quiere se le cumple, eres arrogante, poco hombre, deberías de aprender a itachi, el si es un hombre de verdad, el sabe conquistar , sabe satisfacer a una mujer , sabe enamorar a una mujer no es un arrogante ni un niño de consentido el si es un hombre- dijo con desprecio antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta

Sasuke solo se quedo impactado , nadie le había dicho eso , y ella si , no le molesto que se lo dijera sino que se lo gritara con tanto desprecio con tanto odio, nunca se imagino que sakura reaccionaria así , jamás se espero esas palabras, además de herir su corazón hirió su orgullo . Sasuke se acostó en la cama asta dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo sakura.

Sasuke bajo después de un gran rato y se dirigió al jardín donde ya la mayoría de sus invitados se encontraban conversando su padre con sus aliados y abogados su madre con una mujer muy parecida a sakura deduciendo que era su madre de esta , gaara con su novia matsuri peleando de nuevo, naruto con tayuyá , sorprendido vio a sai hablando con ino, y sakura hablando muy animadamente y coqueto con itachi, nunca pensó odiar a su hermano mas de lo normal pero el tenia en el cielo a sakura cuando el solo lo que le provocaba la pelirrosa era asco, sin mas se dirigió hasta el jardín cuando sintió unos brazos en su cuello

-sasuke mi amor te he estado buscando – saludo una pelirroja

-Karin no estoy de ánimos lárgate – gruño el menor de los uchihas

-sasu, yo quería repetir lo mimo que la reunión pasada – dijo muy sensual recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de sasuke

-hmp- soltó sasuke para llevársela a su cuarto, delante de un par de ojos jade

-valla que el uchiha y la pelo de zanahoria no pierden tiempo- soltó la pelirrosa mientras tomaba de su vaso

-nunca lo hacen, Karin a sido la distracción de mi hermano. Esta enojado, frustrado o de cualquier animo y la busca para pasarla con ella o con cualquiera – dijo mirando ala pelirrosa

-que me ves itachi, tengo algo en la cara – dijo señalando la cara

-jajajaja… si una hermosura inimaginable saku- rio seductoramente itachi

Sakura se sonrojo sorpresivamente girando su cabeza para que no lo notara, pero fue en balde sus intentos ya que itachi la vio y rio, viendo su incomodad decidió cambiar de tema

-y no has tenido señales de los de haya – dijo itachi mientras le servía mas soda a saku

- no, desde que llegue a konoha no se nada – dijo muy desanimadamente

-ni yo por un tiempo me habla konan, pero después …..- itachi dejo de hablar como recordando algún suceso trágico y mirando asía la nada

- por esa cara se nota que pelearon cierto itachi ¿?- pregunto mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano en su brazo

-si, cuando regrese días después me confeso algo que nunca me imagine, peleamos por eso y desde ese momento no se ya nada de ella- dijo con nostalgia el pelinegro mientras la pelirrosa se acercaba y lo abrazaba

-ósea que se conocen en Londres que interesante – dijo un pelinegro viendo ala pareja de lejos con una rubia

-si eso me conto saku, pero se llevan bien no la había visto llevarse bien con ningún hombre – dijo ino viendo a sakura reír a causa de itachi

- es una niña mala y demasiado rebelde, –

-si pobre de su novio o de su esposo, con el carácter que lleva, debe ser alguien como ella indomable y rebelde para que se lleven bien – rio la rubia imaginándose la escena

- de seguro tu novio es educado y caballeroso todo un príncipe, así se llevarán bien no ¿?- pregunto sai con curiosidad

Ino se puso roja y agachando la cabeza, acosa que no paso desapercibida por el moreno

- yo… no ten..go no…vio – dijo muy apenada

-es una buena noticia para mi – musito el moreno mientras levantaba a ino del mentón

. No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres ino. Fui un ciego y me odio por eso, y ahora que te conozco mejor doy gracias que no tengas novio y espero que no tengas a alguien que te guste me gustaría- musito sai mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a una ino sorprendida y ruborizada.

Ino sintió su aliento chocar con el de el .nunca se imagino que alguien se fijara en ella y menos sai, pero si era un juego, era amigo de gaara el pudo decir alguna mentira de ella y solo la buscaba por placer de una noche y ella ya no aguantaría una humillación mas, sin mas empujo a sai justo a unos centímetros de sus labio y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a sai muy confundido

-al parecer ino no se conformo contigo y ahora va tras sai , es una zorra- se expreso una joven castaña de pelo corto y ojos negros mientras veía a ino entrara al casa

-sea lo que sea es un gran trofeo – musito gaara restándole importancia

-ósea que te gusto esa mosquita muerta. Frunció el seño por lo comentado por su novio

-matsuri no quiero volver a pelear ya la pusiste en su lugar, ya esta en mi lista de una noche , ya supéralo- musito un pelirrojo

La joven ofendida se paro muy furioso y se dirigió donde ino despareció y todo ante la mirada atenta de una ojijade que aunque estuviera con itachi le echaba un ojo a ino

Matsuri llego hasta un clásico despacho donde entro y encontró a una rubia muy pensativa viendo atreves de la ventana

Al parecer no entiende verdad yamanaka- se dirigió matsuri hacia ino

Ino volteo sorprendida al ver a matsuri

-No se de que hablas matsuri- se dirigió a la castaña con gran curiosidad

- no te agás la inocente que no te queda, ya te metiste con gaara y ahora vas con sai , cual es el punto , quien sigue ino, sasuke'- grito matsuri mientras se ponía ala altura de ino

-de que hablas yo no voy tras nadie- dijo ino con inocencia

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una pelirrosa y cerrando al puerta

-lo siento es vi a una perra dirigirse a este lugar no la han visto creo que se llama matsuri – dijo con inocencia saku

-no te metas en esto peleo de chicle – musito furiosa matsuri

-me meto por que….- pero a sakura la callaron quien menos se imaginaba

- no la insultes que para insultar no estas buena, y no eres nadie para venir a decirme todo eso, que la única golfa aquí eres tu, crees que nose que mientras andabas con tu novio gaara te metías con sai, y ahora estas celosa de que el ya no te pela que escoge a alguien mejor - dijo con desprecio ino a matsuri dejándola callada

-no te permito que me hables así fíjate en tu puesto –

-no tu fíjate en el tuyo ,yo soy hija de la mejor modelo y diseñadora de este país , la mujer que te viste, por que no creas que no he visto que llevas la ropa que diseño mi madre, mientras que tu tienes que estar detrás de gaara ya que tu familia esta en quiebra- cada palabra que ino soltaba iba dándole justo en el orgullo ala castaña

-no eres mas que una ofrecida igual que Karin, se acuestan con alguien para mantenerse, si gaara me destrozo la vida, y a pesar de la desondra y la humillación, tengo el amor incondicional de mi madre y amigas de verdad una educación y un pase ala mejor universidad, y no necesito de ningún hombre para sobrevivir – dijo ino con una sonrisa, mientras veía a matsuri hundirse en una sorpresa

-esto no se queda así – musito para salir cabreada del despacho

Ino suspiro y agacho la mirada

-me agrada esta ino, que a pesar de lo que le hizo un infeliz sale adelante y no se deja pisotear- se acerco sakura para mirarla

-me siento muy… ciento que…-

- que nadie te puede pisotear eso se llama confianza ino – rio la pelirrosa – y bien me contaras que ay entre tu y sai- rio picara sakura, provocando un sonrojo de ino

La tarde concluía y cada minuto se vaciaba el jardín

-Gracias mikoto por la invitación sakura se lleva muy bien con tu hijo itachi y se divierte, hace mucho que no la veo reír así – se dirigió mientras veía a ino sakura e itachi reír

- para nada mido , hace mucho que no se nada de ti desde que te fuiste , se ve que as conocido mundo te casaste y tuviste una hermosa hija que por lo visto es demasiado rebelde se le nota hasta en el pelo – rio midori al ver a sakura hacer berrinche con itachi

-lo que nose es como se volvió tan rebelde ha sido muy duro ¿-pregunto mikoto

-si las cosas no han sido fáciles después de independizarme al final de la prepa, me fui a recorrer el mundo era muy joven he ingenua- en Londres me embaracé de kenji un hombre educado y caballeroso pero al enterarse de que estaba embarazada dijo que lo abortara, yo no podía decidí tenerlo , al tener a sakura supe que no podía mantenerla, con amenazas logre que kenji se encargara de ella , y yo fugándome de el , después de vagar por el mundo , conocí a kiro el me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, su familia me acepto desgraciadamente el destino me castigo arrebatándome a kiro y dejándome sola, mi suegra me dijo que buscara ami hija que ya tenia recurso ,ser la única heredera de kiro me ayudo dejando ami suegra a cargo de las empresas logre encontrarla en el momento exacto para llevármela no fue fácil ella me odiaba por abandonarla. Y no la culpo, sakura ya sabia cuidarse sola se educo sola, ya no podía aponerle limites, además quien era yo para ponérselos, nunca estuve con ella no tome el lugar de madre que me correspondía, solo tuve que adaptarme a su vida y con el tiemponos acostumbramos la una a la otra – rio amargamente midori

-me tienes ami para lo que desees se que kenji te busca, y cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme ok ¿?-

-gracias mikoto. Rio al ver el apoyo de su amiga

Una desesperada pelirrosa buscaba el baño y maldecía por que lo uchihas tenian una gran mansión y un millón de puertas que nunca resultaba ser el baño

El cielo la oyó y por fin lo encontró, entrando se dispuso hacer sus necesidades sin `percatarse que dentro de la regadera había un hombre tomando una ducha. Con miedo giro la cabeza y sorprendiéndose por el dios encarnado que tenia ante sus ojos , jamás pensó que el uchiha estuviera muy bien equipado, mientras recorría su mirada por el cuerpo del joven, no dejaba de pensar en sus labios, en su cuerpo que en ese momento gozaba , deseaba tenerlo arriba de ella, aprenderse cada parte de el , el sonido de la llave cerrándose la despertó de su nube erótica para salir disparada del baño y dirigiéndose ala salida con su madre y sus amigas para terminar el día.

-sakura te preparo de cenar – pregunto mido mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa

-no mido estoy cansada y me iré a dormir – dijo la pelirrosa mientras subía las escaleras de prisa

Ya en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño cada vez que cerraba lo ojos veía al morocho y su cuerpo de dios, se maldecía por no saber lo que le pasaba desde cuando pensaba en alguien, por instinto toco sus labios

-sasuke- susurros su nombre

Tan solo de susurrarlo su cuerpo se erizo, y sintió un revuelco en su estomago sintió una alegría y cargas de energía al pensar en el, en sus ojos azabaches donde se perdía . Su piel blanca sus brazos fuertes

Su carácter fuerte y rebelde como el de ella indomable, la pelirrosa se levanto de golpe

-Que te sucede sakura es un uchiha el mas baka de todos los uchihas, no puedes pensar eso de el, pero nunca sentí nada asi – musito mientras se despeinaba por la confunción

-haaaaaaaa! Que me paso por que ciento esto – grito con desesperación

Hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza y su mirada se torno en forma de preocupación y miedo

-Me estoy enamorando del uchiha – dijo sin mas para tirase en la cama de nuevo

**ya se nos enamoro sakura :3**

**bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios que aunque son poquitos me suben mucho el animo**

**cuidence :3**


	7. Chapter 7

La pelirrosa se removía insistentemente entre sus sabanas, odiaba que la despertaran tan temprano, pero la insistencias de la puerta no la dejaba conciliar el sueño

se levanta malhumorada dispuesta a matar ala persona que le robo su sueño

-que coños quiere mido,- dijo malhumorada la pelirrosa

-jajajaja….- rieron dos vocecitas al ver la desmarañada sakura que les abrió

Sakura se tallo los ojos y vio bien alas futuras difuntas, percatándose de ino y tenten

-que hacen tan temprano aquí-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación

-saku, mas bien es lo que te tenemos que preguntar, ayer alas 4 de la mañana me hablaste para decir que le hablara a ino y decir que viniéramos temprano con las mejores ropas que teníamos y que de tu casa nos iríamos ala escuela- dijo tenten buscando un lugar para sentarse

-así ya recuerdo ayer en al noche- pensó sakura

-bien mientras yo sueño un rato mas tenten te metes a bañar, luego ino y les diré que ponerse, me despiertan cuando salgan ino- dijo muy contenta la pelirrosa mientras se acostaba en su sagrada cama

-que dormir, te levantas y recoges tu cuarto, mira el reguero y mientras tenten se baña vemos que se pone- dijo autoritaria la rubia

-perdón me dices que hacer ami ino- dijo una fruncida sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y se le ponía en frente

-si a ti te digo saku- dijo muy superada ino

-valla que sai te cambia el carácter, hmp, de acuerdo solo por que ustedes me lo piden – musito sakura sin mas

- dime ino que paso ayer vi que le diste tu numero a sai- dijo picara la pelirrosa mientras levantaba su ropa del suelo

Ino se puso roja – el era muy insistente y termine dándoselo- dijo muy apenada mientras tendía la cama de la pelirrosa

-y te ha llamado se nota que le interesas- dijo con mas picaría la pelirrosa, lo cual no ayudaba nada al sonrojo de ino

-si hoy en la mañana me mando un mensaje muy hermoso, es un poema – dijo roja de la vergüenza

-este arroz ya se cosió- terminando de recoger la ropa ,

Tenten salió y sus dos amigas ya tenían su ropa lista, ino se metió enseguida para bajar su color carmín de sus mejillas

-valla que a ino le gusta sai- rio la castaña al ver ala rubia roja como un tomate

-las cosas mejoran para ella, desde que Karin la humillo y gaara la violo , las cosas mejora, nunca la vi reír así- dijo alegre por su miga

-por que tu no hablabas con ino ¿?- dijo curiosa sakura mientras veía la ropa de ino

- cuando llego era una diosa la recuerdo alegre, linda , siempre confiada ,muchos chavos se habían fijado ella, pero cometió el error de enamorarse de gaara y Karin se aprovecho, después de lo ocurrido, su madre llego interrumpió la clase y se dirigió a ino soltándole una cachetada, ino solo quedo estática su madre le grito cosas horrible , la escuela se entero y fue el hazme reír, ino ya no ira la misma, trate de acercarme pero ino solo huía no hablaba, es así como ella estaba sola, hasta que tu llegaste- dijo tenten muy desanimada

- al parecer Karin siempre comete todo las brujerías- pensó al pelirroja mientras acomodaba la ropa de ino – y a ti te conozco un pretendiente ¿?-pícaramente se acerco golpeando su costado con su codo

Tenten se ruborizo – sakura, no claro que no- dijo apenada

-mmm …. Sabes tus arias pareja perfecta con alguien que conozco- dijo pensativa sakura

Ino salió del baño y metiendo a sakura a regañadientes logro bañarla.

En la escuela todos entraban muy alegres platicando sus anécdotas de su fin de semana

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada platicando muy ha gustó, sobre lo sucedido el domingo

-con que naruto no quiso llegar a según base con tayuyá – rio un pelirrojo a un rubio

-al parecer naruto da indicios de que es bateador- rio sai por lo que les conto naruto

-no se burlen, es solo que no siento preparado con tayuyá , si la quiero pero …. Es ese - dijo muy apenado naruto

-tal vez con sakura puedas se llevaron muy bien ayer –

Dijo un sasuke indiferente a naruto

-sakura es una excelente persona y muy buena onda , y no la veo de esa forma teme – dijo naruto viendo al cara de sasuke y es que desde que desapareció con Karin tenia una genio de los mil demonios , nadie sabia porque , pero el suponía que una pelirrosa era la causante de esa rabia, lo conocía muy bien y el domingo vio las miradas que le mandaba

-al que yo vi muy alegre por primera vez en una reunió era a sai, con una rubia muy linda – sonrió naruto pícaro a sai

Sai rio ante lo dicho por el rubio

-ino es muy linda y bastante interesante, al decir verdad creo que ya es hora de tener una novia formal – dijo sin mas formando una sonrisa cosa no muy común en sai

los tres amigos se le quedaron viendo y es que en le tiempo de conocerse, nunca se le había conocido una novia formal, solo conquistas de una noche

Los tres empezaron a bromear acerca de lo sucedido de naruto entre risas golpes he insultos se llevaban hasta que varios autos se estacionaron enfrente de los jóvenes

de un auto negro bajo una mujer hermosa, su piel blanca y de textura suave su cuerpo mas que diosa busto grande cintura chica caderas anchas y piernas largas y femeninas, su pelo azulado, largo y sedoso y unos ojos apealados donde mostraban inocencia, salió del auto mirando a todos lados se encontró con al mirada atenta de los jóvenes y se dirigió a ella a paso seguro

-disculpen donde se encuentra el estacionamiento- se dirigió formando una sonrisa

- esta ala vuelta – contesto gaara muy pícaro – y dime linda eres nueva te puedo enseñar muchas cosas en este tu primer día- dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-se lo suficiente y apuesto a que yo terminaría enseñándote a ti que tu ami- dijo sin mucha importancia al pelinegro –pero gracias de todos formas – dijo para girarse sobre si

-espera – dijo una voz, la joven miro sobre su hombre ante la perfecta voz del chico

-me puedes digo nos puedes decir tu nombre- rio nerviosos un naruto

La mujer se dio al vuelta para verlo y quedo sorprendida de lo que veía un hombre perfecto

-soy hi….- no logro terminar ya que el pitazo de un auto la desconcentro, mirando hacia el auto entendió que debía irse y sin mas se adentro al auto aumentando la velocidad y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento

-valla valla valla a naruto le gusto la niña- rio sai

- es perfecta- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras naruto

-y tayuyá naruto- dijo gaara

-quien es tayuyá ¿-musito hipnotizado naruto

-nunca vi al teme así al parecer la niña le gusto, levantando la vista y girando hacia la entrada vio ala pelirrosa entrar muy contenta junto con sus amigas , sasuke se quedo boca abierto y es que a diferencia de otros días sakura se veía diferente y lucia diferente , llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y roto con unas zapatillas de piso descubiertas, una remera sin mandas y café con varios estoperoles que la dejaban ver su escultural figurajunto a ella iba ino muy alegre y sonriendo como hace mucho no se le veía, y vestía como cuando entro ala prepa llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y unos zapatos altos descubiertos una remera negra sin mangas y un saco sin mangas gris se veía hermosa y fresca y para rematar la vista una castaña que por primera vez resaltaba en la escuela reía muy femenina y segura llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con zapatos de piso una camisa holgada blanca y un suéter delgado azul as tres jóvenes pasaron ante aquellos ojos sin darles importancia y es que entre risas y juegos llamaban la atención de todos lo hombres del colegio, una desafinada campana saco a los jóvenes de su trance para darse cuenta que las clases comenzaban

-Buenos días ,tenemos un comunicado, y es que hoy se integraran nuevos alumnos a este colegio, además que habrá nuevos talleres , y como sabrán la universidad de la parte trasera de nuestra institución será abierta a nuestra prepa, lo que significa que verán jóvenes de universidad vagando por los pasillos, patios y comedor de la escuela , todo esto fue echo para tener mas fondos a la escuela y superar la mejor calificación de escuela a nivel nacional además…. – decía un anciano a sus alumnado , todos sus alumnos lo escuchaban , o mejor dicho hacían como que lo escuchaban

-sakura, fue una gran idea la que tuviste,- dijo ino en voz baja a sakura

-de que hablas ino ¿?-confundida pregunto

-este cambio me siento como la antigua yo, y a dado frutos sai casi hace un rio por la baba que me soltó al verme – sonrió muy feliz ino

-claro sakura y lo que me di cuenta es que un pelinegro te observaba bastante bien-sonrió picara tenten

-de que hablas ten ten - dijo frunciendo el seño

-no te hagas saku si bien que te gusta el morocho o me lo vas a negar-sakura bufo

-ni loca es un egocéntrico, machista nada que ver conmigo-dijo molesta sakura ante el acoso de sus amigas

-entonces por que itachi salió de la casa, luego tu y al final sasuke ¿?-pregunto con interés ino

Sakura se puso roja ante la pregunta recordando el beso del uchiha y su encuentro intimo con el

-bueno verán….-

-jóvenes hyuga y nara se integraran a nuestro salón-sentencio el profesor, provocando una mirada rápida de la pelirrosa asía el enfrente, y formándose una sonrisa en sus labio

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es la enana- dijo un hombre alto y de buen cuerpo piel morena y ojos afilados oscuros su pelo agarrado en una coleta alta, su expresión de fastidio

-valla que Japón la cambio, vean esta muy tranquila, yo que esperaba encontrármela en los pasillos saltándose una clase-sonrió un joven alto y de la misma forma física del otro su pelo castaño y largo sus ojos a perlados le daban un toque misterioso y sensual además que

-jóvenes la conocen- se dirigió el profesor –claro asintieron los tres al mismo tiempo

-bueno la señorita haruno los conoce pero el alumnado no preséntense

-soy shikamaru nara vengo de Londres, de echo debo de estar en universidad pero era demasiado problemático y reprobé un año-dijo con pereza mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos, varias alumnas soltaron suspiros al verlo, provocando una mirada asesina de sakura

-soy neji hyuga vengo de Inglaterra –soltó frio neji –es todo señor hyuga ¿?-pregunto el profesor

-si – sin mas contesto de golpe

-valla si el moreno esta como quiere. Soltó una pelirroja, mirando con descaro a neji

Neji la miro para después cruzar sus brazos y recargarse en el pizarrón cerrando los ojos

-soy hinata hyuga, soy prima de neji vengo de Inglaterra un gusto conocerlos-rio hinata

-tienes novio- pregunto un tipo del final del salón

Hinata se sorprendió-si si tengo – miro con incredulidad al joven, lo que provoco que varios jóvenes se desanimaran entre ellos un rubio

.bien dejemos de presentaciones en receso verán los talleres en el mural, ahora la clase, jóvenes tomen asiento- se dirijo el viejo a los tres

Inmediatamente los tres se ubicaron en donde sakura se sentaba intercambiando miradas y clases pasaron entre aburrimientos, risas, bromas, insultos y llamadas de atención por el relajo, dándole paso al descanso.

Una pelirrosa inmediatamente se levanta y se colgó de shikamaru

-shika mi chico problemático, pensé que habían muerto- dijo muy feliz mientras remedaba a una niña chiquita

-como crees muñeca, jamás nos olvidaríamos de ti- respondió neji acercándose a ellos

-nunca sakura, es más fue un martirio no hablarte pero si te hablábamos te soltaríamos la sopa-rio con gracia hinata

-sakura- dijeron unas vocecitas a su espalda. La pelirrosa las miro y contesto con un

-espérenme en la mesa de siempre, quiero checar algo he iré enseguida-sentencio sakura .las dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron del salón dejándolos solos

-son lindas sakura, siempre escoges amigas lindas-musito neji viendo hacia la puerta de donde salieron las chicas

-será mejor comer, tengo hambre-rio con pena hinata al oír rugir su estomago

Los cuatro, salieron dirigiéndose hacia el patio, sakura se dio cuenta que había jóvenes universitarios en los pasillos, llegando al jardín se dio cuenta como todas las mujeres se mataban entre si en un circulo en varios universitarios, entre ellos itachi que lidiaba con varias mujeres, lo que provoco que sakura riera en sus adentros, unos chillidos mas fuertes se escuchaban mas que todos sakura fijo su vista y vio a varias chicas sobre alguien entre ellas el grupo de descerebradas de Karin

-enana ¡!- gritaron atrás de sakura para abrazarla por detrás y darle vueltas. Sakura empezó a reír ya que conocía la voz y la risa y ese saludo tan poco usual. Al bajarla se volteo y observo al hombre alto y fornido de cabellera larga y rubia amarrado en una coleta , su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos grises,

-deidara ¡!- grito para abrazarlo lo cual el chico le correspondió

-mira que no has crecido este tiempo- dijo burlándose de su estatura

-y se nota que sigues pareciendo mujer jajajaja- rio la pelirrosa al ver la expresión de su amigo

La pelirrosa miro asía todos lados como buscando a alguien, y dejando que su cara expresara desilusión

-que pasa muñeca por que esa cara- dijo una mujer detrás de ella -parece que no me encuentras-

Sakura abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, dando la vuelta para ver si en verdad era ella, y si enfrente de ella se encontraba su adoración, su amada prima que aunque no fueran de sangre siempre la amo como si fuera, la confidente y pareja de travesuras, su prima que mas que eso consideraba su hermana, aquella mujer alta ,de figura definida y femenina, piel suave y Blanca sus ojos azules fuertes, que combinaban perfecto con su cabello sedoso y corto, la mujer robaba varias mirada y suspiros de toda clase de chicos al acercarse a sakura ,

La pelirrosa no sabía que hacer tenia tantas emociones, rabia por que no le hablo, emoción al verla de nuevo, tristeza de saber que durante un tiempo no estaba con ella

-hey cachorra, no llores, no va de acuerdo a tu personalidad-. Dijo la mujer, mientras la abrazaba

Sakura no pudo resistir mas al sentir los brazos de su prima abrazarla y se soltó a balbucear amenazando con comenzar a llorar- konan te extrañe, me hiciste mucha falta- balbuceo al pelirrosa

-hey enana, me aras llorar, te extrañe mas a ti, sabes que no vivo sin ti cachorra- musito konan mientras la separa de si y le limpiaba sus lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos

Sakura recupero la compostura separándose de su prima

-espero que esas lagrimas, sean porque me extrañaste-hablo una sensual voz detrás de las jóvenes

Sakura miro al lugar, dentro de la multitud de chicas ,salía un joven alto de piel blanca cuerpo muy bien formado cabello rojo y ojos avellanadados sakura sonrió y de un salto se monto en aquel chico enredando sus piernas en la cintura de este, y como broche de oro regalándole un beso casto en sus labio, acción que no paso desapercibida por las chicas y por uno ojos azabaches que desde que salió la pelirrosa al patio no dejo de seguir cada movimiento. Sasuke quedo en shock por la acción de la pelirrosa.

-Me debería de ausentar, mas seguido, así siempre tendría una bienvenida así. No crees sakura- rio muy sensual el pelirrojo

Sakura solo rio y asentía a lo dicho por el chico

-Que derecho tienes en montarte así, con el –chillo una pelo de zanahoria asía una muy cómoda pelirrosa

Los dos jóvenes voltearon y vieron a una Karin muy cabreada junto con un ejército de mujeres de la misma forma

-con el mismo derecho con el que lo bese-dijo sakura bajándose del pelirrojo y encarando a Karin

-que no te basto con bajarme a sasuke, y ahora quieres adueñar de los nuevos- musito mientras se inclinaba ala altura de la pelirrosa y poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-en primera el ya era mío antes que tu lo vieras, y en segundo yo no te baje a tu noviecito engreído, y en tercera no te pongas como la dueña de ellos- regaño mientras se ponía a su altura

-eres una zorra igual que tu amiga ino, – chillo de nuevo Karin

-pero si a callar mira como estas vestida-dijo señalando la ropa de Karin, que mas que ropa parecía un disfraces de un antro de mala muerte un hermoso pelirrojo

-y ve a este hermosura ella si se viste sensual no que tu –dijo para sentenciar el pelirrojo

Como te atreves a decirme eso eres un idiota- .dijo Karin soltándole una cachetada la cual nunca llego ya que una mano la detuvo

-hey escuincla malcriada, no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo a sasori, o te ira tan mal, tan mal que desearas no tener reflejo- sentencio la pelirrosa con el seño fruncido mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Karin

Sakura frunció el seño aun mas y apretó fuerte la muñeca de Karin, y ella solo gemía de dolor

-sakura suéltala, aunque quieras ella no te aguantara ni para el calentamiento-se dirijo a sakura, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, en un movimiento la pelirosa tomó la mano de Karin atrayéndola así ella y soltando

-me estas cansando, zanahoria agárrame de malas o vuélvete a dirigir así a mis amigos y desearas nunca a verme conocido-gruño en un susurro para aventarla, y hacer que callera de sentón

Karin se levanta roja del coraje para soltar un berrinche he irse junto con su grupito

-típico de sakura haruno, donde pisa se gana un rival…. – dijo sarcásticamente

A lo que sakura solo contesto con una risa y brindando un guiño al pelirrojo

Todos se juntaron para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban ino tenten justo al lado de la mesa del pelinegro

-y fue así como neji termino escondiéndose en el bote de basura jajajaja…-reía un rubio por la anécdota que acababa de contar, llevándose miradas asesinas por arte del casta;o

-debe ser difícil ladear con las mujeres no neji-, decía una interesada rubia por la respuesta que daría

-si son unas mocosas,pero hay excepciones.-se dirigió viendo a tenten, provocando que ella se sonrojara de sobre manera

-ya don Juan que cohíbes a ten ten –soltó konan, entre risas por la cara de tenten

-yo lo que quiero saber quien es ese sasuke, que menciona la pelo teñida esa, es tu novio sakura?-pregunto sasori pícaramente

Sakura quien bebía de su soda abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos mientras escupía su soda, que fue directamente a dar en el cuerpo del uchiha manchando su pantalón y parte de su playera. Sasuke se levanto por inercia girando a la pelirrosa

-cual es tu problema chiquilla- musito sasuke quien se levanto a encarar a sakura. La pelirrosa se paro y frunció el seño a escuchar esa palabra de los labios del uchiha,

-tu eres mi problema y tu gusto por llamarme así-dijo la pelirrosa acercándose al uchiha

-no lo creo nena, si fuera tu problema no me hubieras correspondido el beso que te di el domingo-rio con suficiencia el menor de los uchihas, provocando cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes, sakura solo agacho su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se la cubriera y apretando sus nudillos asta quedar blanco

-idiota ¡! – soltó la pelirrosa para tomar la soda y echársela en la cara, acto que no dejo a sasuke muy feliz, en un rápido movimiento el pelinegro la tomo de brazo fuertemente ,dejando escapar un gemido de dolor por parte de la pelirrosa, la atrajo así su cuerpo aprontando mas su brazo la pelirrosa trataba de soltarse pero no podía .

-pinta tu raya haruno, o te la veras con migo-soltó furioso el uchiha

La pelirrosa solo trataba de soltarse, pero sus intentos eran en vano,- suéltame ¡!-musito la pelirrosa mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas de dolor que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos, sasuke miro esos ojos y vio el dolor que le provocaba, en su pecho hubo un dolor indescriptible y poco a poco su cara cambio a una de frustración debilitando el agarre.

Cuando sasuke iba a soltar a sakura un puño fue directo ala cara del uchiha, tirándolo a varios pasos de su lugar. Sasuke levanto al mirada mientras tocaba su labio del cual salía un hilo de sangre, viendo en dirección del golpe vio a un pelirrojo parado enfrente de el dispuesto a dar otro golpe .el pelirrojo se dirigió al uchiha e hincándose a su altura lo tomo de su playera para atraerlo hacia el

-…mira niñito de cara bonita, no me importa quien seas tu o hijo de quien seas, solo te aclaro que a MI pelirrosa no le vuelves a tomar así, de ese caso tendré que cortarte esa mano entendiste...- lo aventó lejos de el acercándose a sakura quien en su brazo tenia la marca de la, mano de sasuke, lo cual le provoco un enojo así si mismo por lastimarla

-teme estas bien-pregunto aun distraído sasuke, que tenia la mirada hacia la pelirrosa, salía del patio con todos sus amigos

-no naruto, no lo estoy la lastime-dijo sasuke sin darse cuenta en lo que dijo

-lastime, al parecer si te preocupa-musito sai al oír lo dicho por sasuke

-te gusta sakura, verdad no te avías preocupado si la lastimas o no por alguna persona-sentencio gaara

Sasuke solo dirigió a la vista a gaara para fulminarlo con la mirada

-de que hablas lo que me molesto es que ese tipo me haya dando un trancazo- dijo parándose para salir de ahí

-hey teme espera-grito un rubio tratando alcanzando a sasuke

-que quieres dobe- soltó dándole al espalda

-no es necesario que me lo ocultes, te conozco y puedo ver lo que sientes por sakura- musito serio naruto a su amigo

-hmp, es lo malo de que seas mi mejor amigo dobe, sabes lo que me pasa –rio desanimado sentándose en el escritorio de su salón que se encontraba vacio

-estoy enamorado de sakura-sin mas rodeos lo dijo. Naruto solo lo vio sus sospechas eran ciertas

-el día del examen me fui de pinta con ella me llevo a una carrera la mas genial de mi vida me enamore de ella, el domingo la bese y me reafirme mis sospechas que en verdad estoy enamorado y no logro entender como paso- sin ánimos se dirigió al rubio

-la pelirrosa tiene carácter y orgullo, es por eso , una chica que te pone en tu lugar y no se doblega por tu cara o tu apellido, y ella siente lo mismo-pregunto sentándose al lado de su amigo

-cuando la bese me correspondido me sentí bien, pensé que de ahí se daría algo pero, es una mujer difícil de domar .creo que tiene algo con ese pelirrojo-frunciendo el seño se dirigió al rubio

-si en verdad estas enamorado debes de acercarte teme es lo único que te puedo ayudar y tu sabes como,…./ el silencio reino por aunos minutos - Bueno me voy tengo que ver a tayuyá nos vemos al rato-dijo el rubio para salir por la puerta dejando aun sasuke muy pensativo

-se me puso morado, maldito uchiha – gruño al ver su brazo morado

-hinata puedes ir por un trapo húmedo, para ver si se baja lo morado-dijo un pelirrojo muy serio acercándose a sakura

-si -dijo hinata corriendo hacia los baños

-naruto que pasa acaso no te gusto-dijo con inocencia una pelirroja

-no es eso tayuyá es solo que… - musito un rubio muy nervioso

-yo se que para ti es muy importante, ya que bueno no as estado con una mujer, y yo quiero ser la primera en tu vida-acercándose muy peligrosamente al rubio

-tayuyá es que en un hotel no creo que sea indicado –trato de decir pero sintió como tayuyá besaba su cuello

-si no quieres en un hotel empecemos aquí dijo mientras brincaba para poder enrollar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio

-espera aquí no –a duras penas podía decir algo naruto, fijo su vista hacia un lado para ver si no venia algún maestro, pero se sorprendió de ver a una pelinegra venir a paso veloz, antes de poder quitarse a tayuyá de ella ,hinata paso por enfrente dándole una mirada rápida a aquella parejita y sorprendiéndose de que era naruto, un dolor en su pecho la atrapo haciendo que apresurara el paso

-naruto ahora que ¡!- frunció el seño al ver que su novio la había bajado de su torso

-no tayuyá no estoy listo-sentencio para salir corriendo y dejar a una cabreada tayuyá

Hinata mas calmada pensando en al imagen de una pelirroja besando a naruto muy íntimamente, no sabia por que pero sentía una tristeza

-que te pasa hinata, tienes novio porque te decepcionas de alguien como el ni siquiera lo conoces, solo sabes que tiene novia, de seguro la ama, es tan afortunada de tener aun chico así sus ojos azules electrizantes su pelo rubio, basta hinata te estas volviendo loca… -se regaño la ojijade al escuchar lo que decía

-yo no creo que estés loca- se escucho decir atrás de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera muy deprisa

Hinata se giro lentamente rezando para que no fuera la persona que ella pensaba encontrándose con uno ojos azules vivaces mirándola muy intensamente

-eres muy linda para estar loca, y en caso que estés loca te queda muy bien ya que te hace mas linda-musito naruto observándola

Hinata sintió sus cara arder, trato de contestar pero no salía palabras de sus labio. Naruto la observo y al no recibir respuesta decidió continuar

-eres hinata verdad?¿-dijo sin mas sintiéndose como un tonto al preguntarle esto

-si- musito sintiendo como sus mejillas se tañaban de rojo

-hola soy naruto uzumaki un gusto hinata- dijo con entusiasmo para que ellas sintiera mas cómoda, pero no lo logro

-per… dona por aver int…erum…pido… lo que es..tabas … hacie..do con tu novia – tartamudeando dijo la ojiperla

-eso no hay probl …-

-hinata aquí estas te he estado buscando- dijo sakura al ver a hinata

-hola naruto-rio la pelirrosa la verlo

-hola sakura-contesto el rubio

-bueno te dejamos sasori nos busca vamos hinata ay que apurarnos , nos vemos naruto- musito despidiéndose la pelirrosa mientras jalaba a hinata

- has… ta lue…go naru…to-kun- musito en voz baja, acto que extraño ala pelirrosa

-por que tardaron ya escogimos lugar y fecha-sentencio indignado deidara

-solo dinos donde nos veremos -dijo perezosamente shika

-ya que somos nuevos un chico que conoce ino nos dio el nombre de un lugar bastante bueno, nos veremos alas 9 en el Juuken, bien nos vamos toca clase –sentencio para pararse he dispersarse a sus salones

-todas las damas nos vemos en mi casa para ya saben que –dijo sakura a las demás para adelantarse ya que no hizo la tarea

Un pelinegro tomo su celular y marco un número

-naruto llama a los demás quiero ir al Juuken-

-desde hace tiempo que no vas a ir por que quieres ir ahora-pregunto intrigado naruto

-no quiero pensar a esa pelirrosa y no hay mejor lugar que ese no creo que se aparezca - dijo fastidiado de pensar en todo el tiempo en aquella mujer

**¡gracias! por sus coemntarios y por leer nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
**suerte


	8. Chapter 8

La música de un lujoso y concurrido antro se escuchaba a varias cuadras, dentro se podía sentir el ambiente del lugar

-valla que el amigo de ino sabe de lugares- rio un rubio mientras coqueteaba con cualquier chica que se le pasaba

-si y mas que gracias a nuestro querido itachi tenemos entrada ala vip ….. no es así itachi sonrió divertido mientras abrazaba a un pelinegro fuera de lugar

-mas bien a mi hermanito el es el que frecuentaba este lugar y yo por sacarlo de aquí ebrio el dueño ya me conoce y me dio derecho ala zona –decía mientras tomaba de su vaso

-y gracias a ti entramos rapido, pero no te apenes, saca ese itachi que conocimos en Londres aquel temerario que logro sacar de quicios alas cachorras de konan y sakura, -reía deidara al recordad aquella noche de copas en Londres

Itachi de solo oírlo provoco un sonrojo

- deidara, lo sacara a su debido tiempo, además ay que guardar tiempo estas mujeres ya se tardaron-bufo molesto neji

-yo opino que subamos al vip y de ahí les marcamos y cuando lleguen que suban a buscarnos-musito deidara quien había visto a una hermosa mujer subir al vip

-creo que es una muy buena idea, subamos –añadió itachi para pararse de la mesa y subir junto con sus amigos

-es raro que sasuke quiera volver a este lugar, hace mucho que dejo de venir y ahora de la nada tenemos que venir –dijo fastidiado gaara

-mejor para ti llegas crudo y no asistes ala escuela, además que agregas otro nombre a tu lista de conquistas- musito sai mientras se bajaba de la Lincoln de naruto

-yo no se pero debemos ver el lado bueno, ay que divertirnos-rio naruto mientras cerraba su camioneta. Los cuatro jóvenes iban a entrar cuando enfrente de ellos se paran dos lujoso autos, de donde bajaron una pelicastaña ¡robando miradas, sonrisas, del hermoso auto salió la piloto una hermosa pelinegra que provocaba suspiros a todo aquel que la viera, la joven le entrego sus llaves al muchacho del ballet oye un rugido del motor que anunciaba a un hermoso camaro dándose paso entre la gente de le bajaron una hermoso rubia yudando a salir a una desorbitada peli azul del auto que mas que hermosa se veía lista y sensual para la fiesta

-jajaja… vamos sakura que sasori debe estar impaciente - reía un descontrolada rubia

Un pelinegro fijo su vista al camaro y vio salir ala mujer de sus sueños, pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver salir a sakura y si es que algo sabia es que la pelirrosa tenia un buen cuerpo pero nunca se imagino que fuera una diosa ya que su atuendo lo comprobaba, La pelirrosa entrego sus llaves y se dirigo adentro con sus amigas entre siras y alboroto entraron dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-tus intento por dejar de verla son en vano es una señal de dios –dijo naruto bajo para que sasuke lo pudiera oír

-de que hablas dobe es solo casualidad-

Sasuke y sus amigos entraron al bar y comenzaron a buscar una mesa, sai visualizo a la cabellera de ino y llevo a sus amigos ala mesa de ala lado, provocando un bufido del morocho

-y bien donde estarán esos tonto-dijo sakura mientras se subía ala silla

-vamos sakura tomemos un poco y luego los buscaremos-rio divertida konan

-ok iré por unos cervezas- musito la pelirrosa mientras bajaba y se dirija ala barra seguida de un pelinegro

- dame 5 cerveza –se dirijo al hombre

-claro linda. Lo que tú me pidas-reía seductoramente mientras tomaba las cervezas

-lo que hace el cuerpo no crees- se dirigió Asia ella una voz aterciopelada, que provoco que la piel de la pelirrosa se erizaba, y que su corazón se acelerara

-hmp-se limito a decir al ver a sasuke al lado de ella

-al parecer nunca me dejas de seguir verdad molestia-rio arrogante mientras a una mesera, le pedía una cerveza

-sueñas uchiha-rio sarcásticamente

-aquí tienes preciosa, algo mas tu solo pídemelo y te lo cumpliré-rio descaradamente, mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa

-ya es todo gracias – sonrió para el hombre, para dejar al uchiha cabreado por su berrinche

-amigo si la piensas conquistar esa no es la mejor manera-se acerco el hombre a sasuke

-y quien dijo que la quiero conquistar-bufo molesto mientras tomaba sus tragos

-he trabajado por años aquí se distinguir atracción de una noche y amor de verdad, si en verdad te interesa, busca mas excusas, esa clases de nenas, es un privilegio tener a una novia de ese tipo, buena suerte- se despido para atender a otra joven, dejando aun sasuke confundido ,acaso era tan obvio, acaso se notaba que la pelirrosa lo traía a sus pies, ella se habra dado cuenta de sus sentimiento, y por eso lo odia, desesperado tomo un gran trago de su cerveza y se dirijo a su mesa buscando una mata rosada la cual no encontró en la mesa pero si bailando con un tipo el cual noto que disfrutaba de aquel baile con la pelirrosa vaya que se movía bien sus caderas sus movimientos delicados era una ninfa bailando, sasuke apretó su trago hasta sentir que en cualquier momento lo reventaría hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombre que lo obligo a girarse para encontrarse con su amigo rubio

-iremos ala vip gaara encontró otra de sus conquistas y ya sabes –musito el rubio para dirigirse con sus amigos

Sasuke solo se sentó a observar ese baile que los acaba de sus cabales, que otro pudiera disfrutar de los movimientos de la pelirrosa, y el solo se quedara con un tonto enamorado observando, terminando el ultimo trago de su cerveza se dirigió hacia la pista hasta llegar donde sakura baila sin pedir permiso la tomo del brazo y la jalo dejando a su pareja confundido, entre golpes he insultos sasuke jalaba a sakura no le importaba que tanta resistencia pusiera , lo que quería era quitarla de los brazos de ese infeliz y llevársela lejos donde nadie pudiera verla, la pelirrosa se resistía aun mas ,sasuke se giro y al tomo de los dos brazos viéndola a los ojos quedándose así durante unos segundo contemplando sus ojos

-QUE TE SUCEDE ANIMAL, COMO TE ATREVES A SACARME ASI DE PLENO BAILE-gritaba furiosa sakura mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado para tomarla de la cintura y cargarla en sus hombres entrando aun cuarto de limpieza, donde en ocasiones entraba ,ya saben por la urgencia de no subir al vip, en plena oscuridad la bajo con delicadeza solo se oí la respiración de ambos a tientas sasuke prendió un pequeño foco y la vio con el seño fruncido enojada se veía hermosa toda ella era hermosa un golpe fuerte lo hiso salir de su trance y sin premiso voltear la mirada, tocándose su mejilla que ardía intensamente , como siempre la pelirrosa de imprudente se dio el lujo de cachetear al uchiha

-en tu vida me vuelvas a tratar así que no soy de tu propiedad-musito seria para salir de aquel cuarto

Sasuke reacciono rápido para empujar contra la pared y apoyar su cuerpo sobre su delicado cuerpo

-pero quiero que lo seas sakura-soltó para acercarse mas a su rostro ,al escucharlo la pelirrosa abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, jamás pensó oír eso de el, le decía que la quería para el o solo era su imaginación sintió de nuevo eso nervios al sentir a la uchiha acercarse, de nuevo ese maldito efecto electrizante en su cuerpo que le pasaba por que el, le provocaba ese acto, sintió su aliento chocar con el de el , no sabia que hacer su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus impulso decía que lo tomara de la camisa y lo besara, estaba confundida y mas al sentir los finos labios de el sobre los suyos, sakura tardo en responder no sabia que hacer su cabeza daba tantas vueltas su beso tan embriagante tan cálido beso sus finos labios, el beso fue habiéndose mas demandante ,sus lenguas entraron ala cavidad del otro danzado, su respiración se aceleraba, las manos de sakura fueron haciendo camino de sus brazos a su cabellos azabaches enredándolos, sasuke por su parte se deleitaba delineando la figura de sakura sus caderas y su cintura su piel suave toda ella era perfecta sus labios, sus besos, en un impulso levanta a sakura para ponerla sobre sus caderas ,sakura comprendió el mensaje y enredo sus piernas sobre sus caderas, sakura poco apoco fue desabrochando la camisa de este. Mientras sasuke dejaba marcar en su cuello, los dos estaban embriagados el uno a otro, el acariciaba sus piernas y sus caderas sus muslos cada detalle, mientras que ella deja que se embriagara de su cuello tratando de deshacerse de esa camisa que en esos momentos molestaba, sakura dejo escapar un gemido al sentir recorrer los labios de sasuke por el inicio del pecho, es que ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca cada caricia que le daba era como brazas ardiendo encendía puntos muy difíciles para ella despertar, excitaba como nunca nadie la había excitado, en un momento sus miradas se cruzaron se interpretaba el deseo de uno al otro pero lo que saco de orbita a sakura era ver amor en sus ojos de el ,acaso el estaba enamorado de ella, no podía solo era un capricho, sakura sintió en su adentro una desesperación por que el la amara

-sakura- escucho para ver al pelinegro de nuevo en su cuello, sentía una ganar infernales de sentirlo dentro de que la hiciera suya toda la noche, pero un sonido insistente de un celular la saco de ese deleite carnal

-no contestes sakura-musito el pelinegro mordiendo su cuello

Sakura no lo quería pero su orgullo salió bajando de las caderas de sasuke y empujándolo saco su aparto y contesto

-¿que paso sasori?,¿ donde andan? los busco por todas partes-contesto mientras se arreglaba el cabello y su ropa

-en el vip ok, si baja por mi – colgó para salío de aquel cuarto ignorando por completo al pelinegro

Sasuke se quedo un momento en shock lo ignoro por completo, que le pasaba a esa niña después de tener la posibilidad de tener sexo, lo cambia por un teléfono para después salir como si el no existiera, sintió una furia, para soltar un suspiro y acomodarse sus ropas salió del cuarto para acercarse a la pista y susurrarle algo ala primera chica que se le cruzo para desaparecer con ella en la zona vip

-sakura que bueno que llegaste donde andabas nena-abrazo aun a pelirrosa una peli azul mientras hacia puchero

-ya konan andaba por ahí-se soltó para sentarse en la silla y tomar un trago

-sakura vio el lugar era decente y lujosos y vio a sus amigos valla que no perdían el tiempo tenten y neji se apartaron a su propia mesa y se veían charlando muy animadamente ,mientras que ino platicaba muy feliz con sai, deidara no aparecía tal ves ande por ahí con alguna chica shikamaru solo intercambiaba miradas con una rubia de cuatro coletas, mientras era fulminado por gaara

-sasori vamos por mas tragos –hablo konan mientras se levantaba junto con sasori y salian de la zona vip dejando a itachi y hinata en la mesa con ella, se oye un zumbido he itachi se levanta para contestar

-hinata, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo seria la pelirrosa acercándose a su amiga confundida

-dime sakura¿ que pasa?-hablo preocupada

-si te gusta naruto díselo, es un chaval despistado y-soltó mientras veía a naruto en la barra solo

-de que hablas sakura, como se te ocurre eso- musito nervioso por lo dicho

-cuando te encontré con el, note que te pones nerviosa y te vuelves a sonrojas algo que ya habías dejado de hacerlo- musito viéndola a los ojos

Hinata solo agacho la mirada para luego posarla en un rubio

-es cierto., pero uf! No dejo de pensar en el me pone nerviosa cada vez que me ve siento una energía electrizante recorrer mi cuerpo pero…. El tiene novia y yo tengo a kiba y no me daré el lujo de dejarlo por una capricho-sentencio para tomar un trago de su vaso

-lo siento era cosas del trabajo de que hablaban-musito itachi mientras se sentaba

-quiero que me hables de naruto y su novia tayuyá-sentencio la pelirrosa, itachi solo se quedo atónito y respondió

-llevan dos años de novios son la pareja mas estable bueno creo que la única ,gaara y matsuri no son los mas fieles , a sai no se le conoce ninguna novia y mi hermano bueno el ya saben, así que naruto y tayuyá son considerados pareja oficial, al contrario de Karin tayuyá ama a naruto, al igual que naruto toda su relaciones perfecta poderoso apellidos belleza, amor es lo que tienen esos dos ,el único inconveniente es que minato no acepta la relación, por alguna razón no le caí tayuyá, es todo lo que se- dijo interesado itachi- ¿y para que sakura?-pregunto

-no han tenido alguna pelea, no creo que todo se a un cuento de hadas entre esos dos- dijo la pelirrosa

-bueno lo ultimo que se es que naruto ya no el interesa como antes, ya que tayuyá a querido dar una gran paso con el pero el no quiere así que el amor se le va a naruto eso dicen –musito mientras tomaba de su vaso, hinata solo oía lo dicho,

-con que es eso mmm –la pelirrosa sonrió traviesamente para voltear a ver a hinata, las dos se quedaron viendo cuando la pelirrosa forma una sonrisa picara para gritar

-HEY! NARUTO- lo que causo que el rubio girara hacia la pelirrosa con una cara incrédula

-ven no estés solito siéntate con nosotros- grito la ojijade, naruto tomo su trago para dirigirse hacia la mesa y tomar asiento.

-te encargo a hinata, itachi y yo queremos bailar y no quiero que un tarado se le acerque –dijo para sacar a bailar un desconcertado itachi

El silencio se pronuncio en la mesa, hinata no sabia que hacer y menos naruto,

-es raro verte solo sin tu novia-soltó de golpe y sorprendida hinata ante lo que dijo, naruto solo lo vio sorprendido para

-ya casi no estoy con ella, y eso me pone un poco melancólico, las cosas entre ella y yo no van nada bien-soltó el rubio para acomodarse al lado de hinata y es que ella le daba una seguridad

-eso es malo y mas si ala quieres – dijo desanimada hinata por lo que el rubio contesto

- cuando entre al colegio con sasuke todo era un desmadre, hasta que conoció a Karin ella y tayuyá eran las mas lindas del colegio siempre traían algún chico tras ellas , la principio no quería saber de ella pero Karin insistió y la trate ella y yo hicimos clic de inmediato, luego de eso nos hicimos novios y de ahí todo fue felicidad, a pesar de que todos la cataloguen de mala tiene su porque perdió a su madre y su padre nunca le puso atención le dio todo menos amor y fue así como es mandona y cruel con las demás ,pero con migo no, mi padre no la quiere dice que es una oportunista al igual que su padre y que esta seguro que no es la mujer para mi, yo siempre le ame y ella ami .hasta que …. Últimamente me a presionado pera tener sexo y no es que no lo dese solo que cuando trate me di cuenta que con ella no quería acostarme, es algo que no quiero compartir con ella es por eso que nos distanciamos mas, creo que te estoy aburriendo-musito naruto formando una sonrisa amarga

-no nada de eso es bueno sacar las penas a flote- dijo reglándole una sonrisa al rubio

-¿y la amas ?-contesto por miedo ala respuesta, naruto la volteo a ver para después diferirse al pista

-creo que ya no, conocí a una chica nueva y no la conozco muy bien pero cuando la vi supe que era ella, con la que tenia que estar solo que no encuentro la palabras para decírselo a tayuyá-suspiro resignado,-pero esa chica tiene novio y nose si le intereso –

- kiba-soltó despistada hinata

-kiba ¿?, es tu novio hinata-respondió muy interesado

-si mi es mi novio esta en Inglaterra, mis amigos no lo quieren dicen que solo me quiere por mi apellido yo creo, lo mismo –dijo sin ánimos

-eso me quita un peso de encima ahora se que hay una posibilidad-dijo feliz naruto

-¿oportunidad? ¿de que hablas?-incrédula miro al rubio el cual tomaba un trago, el rubio la miro para sonreír y jalarla ala pista

-naruto no se bailar-dijo cohibida hinata, naruto le puso un dedo en sus labio para callarla

-tu solo déjate llevar-musito para acercarse mas a su cuerpo y moverse ala sonido de la música

-el es el indicado –

-Tu crees sasori? -

-si konan miralos son el uno para el otro y conociendo ala cachorra los juntara-sonrió mientras observaba bailar ala pareja para luego pasar ala pelirrosa que bailaba muy animadamente con itachi

-no has hablado con el verdad konan-

-no y ni pienso hacerlo-indignada se empino otro vaso

-no debes ser así, con el, hay una explicación para todo-sonrió al ver a itachi

konan lo miro se veía tan feliz con su prima pero como acercarse después de lo que paso en Londres y lo que hablaron por teléfono como quería que todo pasar así nomas por que si, lo amaba demasiado

-konan despierta me prestas a sasori quiero ya sabes recordar viejos tiempos - sonrió picara mientras jalaba a sasori y dejaba a itachi y a konan solos

-puedo sentarme-dijo ala chica, la cual asintió sin interés

- se que no terminamos nada bien pero….-

-¿en verdad la amas?¿ Como me dijiste? ¿no? –se inclino provocando que su flequillo tapara parte de su rostro

-si la amo y se que no fue el momento ni el modo de decírtelo pero….

-la primera vez que te vi me pareciste un bicho raro, un nerdazo, pero cuando saliste con nosotros demostraste todo lo contrario. Me enamoro tu inocencia la fascinación con la que veías nuestra rebeldía, eso me enamoro y ilusiono cuando me defendías, cuando te hiciste pasar por mi novio para defenderme de mi ex y su prometida, eso fue lo que me enamoro me demostraste ser un verdadero príncipe azul aquel que mi madre me contaba y me juraba que cuando creciera encontraría, ahí estabas , me hiciste creer en cuentos de hadas de nuevo ,hasta que rompiste el cuento metiéndote con mi prima ...

A ella no le reclamo nada el alcohol saca el lado mas perverso, nunca pensé que pasaría ,al día siguiente convencida de que te confesaría mis sentimientos me marca sakura pidiéndome perdón sin saber que paso, le pregunto y ella contesta que se metió contigo que se sentía mal, me alegro saber que tuvo el valor para decírmelo, y no le reclame de todos modos solo era un hombre, con los días me fui dando cuenta que no podía olvidarte y fue entonces cuando me entere que habías regresado a Japón, sakura me convenció de hablarte he intentar algo , pero al confesarte que te amaba me respondiste que amabas a sakura que no solo fue una aventura de una noche sino que fue la primera y la única que estaría en tu vida que solo me veías como una hermana ….. Eso dolió… -musito mientras se le quebraba la voz –no pensé que me lo digieras así y menos en ese tono no le hecho ls culpa a sakura ni a ti así es la vida creo que me la echo ami ya que no tuve valor para decírtelo antes pero anda ve con ella trata de enamorarla y hazla feliz—dijo llorando mientras salía del lugar con la cara empapada de lagrimas.

Itachi quedo quieto no sabia que hacer dejo que konan se desahogara sabia lo que había pasado, su vida era igual que la de el una familia rica que quería un sucesor su padre la obliga a estudia algo que no quiere la obliga a tomar decisiones que no le gusta y su única amigo y defensor muere su tío la dejo sola a cuidado de su abuela que la dejo ser libre para vivir su juventud, y fue ahí donde la conoció , en una pelea con sakura al ver le pareció hermoso defendía lo suyo pero llego sakura y se nublo el sentimiento lo confundió, konan era una chica rebelde pero tan sensible , nunca la había visto llorar y ahora por su culpa estaba llorando

-deberías ir con ella –dijo una vos detrás de el

-shika pero si ni yo mismo se lo que siento- dijo mirando al castaño

-primero debes saber a quien quieres, sakura nunca se enamorara de ti, para ella fue una aventura de una noche , pero konan es alguien que te ama a ella todavía le puedes dar un cuento de hadas -dijo para levantarse y dirigirse ala barra

-valla que la haces de concejero con esos dos-extendió su mano con un trago

Shika miro hacía su derecha y la vio al persona que desde que llego le volaba la curiosidad

-verdad que si y tu de que la haces- riendo tomo el vaso y tomo de el

-de nada de la hermana mayor que parece menor por los Celso de su hermano menor-rio por lo dicho

-valla lo malo es que tendré que ganarme al chiquillo verdad- sonrió

-eso depende-rio la rubia para los dos

-soy temari –extendiendo su mano y tomando la de, el

-shikamaru un gusto –rio

-al parecer todos se van emparejando no crees sasori-rio divertida la pelirrosa por lo efectos del alcohol

-si hinata con el rubio, shika con al rubia, sai con ino y ¿tu nena con quien?-rio para la pelirrosa muy cual ella cambio su sonrisa a una seria por la pregunta

-de que hablas -dijo sin ánimos la pelirrosa

-si pero para toda mujer existe un hombre,nose tal vez un azabache sea para ti-rio con ironía mientras que sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada

-ni loca ,ni aunque fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra, es un arrogante un estúpido baka una animal, poco hombre, se cree dios solo por que esta para comérselo con ese cuerpo y esa mirada fría y varonil, sus ojos oscuros y su cabello rebelde además que su sonrisa puede seducir de sobre manera sus labios finos y y y…. –la pelirrosa se tiro la mesa cubriéndose con sus brazos

-sasori ayúdame nose lo que me pasa-gritaba la pelirrosa

-cachorra eso es amor-rio para levantar ala pelirrosa

-no es amor yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie, en mi vida no hay tiempo para el amor, ni para eso cuentos, sabes que nunca he creído en eso, y menos me enamoraría de el, además yo no le gusto somos rivales nuestros caracteres nunca se llevarían-soltó con desilusión

-no desesperes nena todo se dará- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios

-sai ¡! suéltalo-gritaba una desesperada ino mientras trataba de separar a sai de gaara

-eres un maldito bastardo, como pudiste- soltaba sai mientras tenia a gaara en el suelo

-te ensuciaras la manos con migo por esa-soltó gaara tratando de zafarse de los golpes de sai

-¿como pudiste hacerlo?bastardo-musito mientras lo golpeaba mas fuerte

Sasori y naruto se acercaron para quitar a sai de gaara logrando entre los dos pararlo mientras que shika y neji paraban a gaara

-eres un infeliz hijo de puta, y saber que te considere mi amigo- soltó con rabia sai

Garra solo rio ante lo dicho-por dios, ino lo disfruto y además lo hicimos cuando tu no la conocías -soltó para zafarse del agarre de shika y neji acomodarse sus ropas y salir de la vip dejando a sai muy cabreado

-ya me pueden soltar- musito con rabia el pelinegro

-¿sai que paso? – pregunto angustiado el rubio

Sai miro a ino quien lloraba desconsolada en lo brazos de hinata y de sakura

-el infeliz de gaara abuso de ino y …. –

-comprendo, debes ir con ella te necesita yo iré a arreglar la camioneta la diversión a terminado –musito el rubio mientras dejaba a sai

-sakura creo que es hora de irnos los llevo a su casa, todos caben en la camioneta-

-gracias naruto pero traemos auto -dijo mirando su reloj

-un favor sasori podrías buscar a sasuke no lo he visto y temo que le haya pasado algo-musito con preocupación

-no hay problema, nena ve con naruto los veo en al camioneta -dijo para salir a buscar al morocho, bajo y encontró a muy poca gente bailando y bebiendo consecuencia de la noche y que estaban a media semana, busco y pregunto, hasta que una camarera le dijo que se salió al cuarto trasero con una mujer, sin mas sasori salió a buscarlo encontrándolo en la puerta sentado con varias botellas vacías

-¿sasuke?- pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo

- pero miren quien esta aquí el hombre que tiene a mi pelirrosa-dijo irónico y ebrio sasuke

-¿mi?-repitió incrédulo

-valla que eres suertudo, debe ser hermoso tener una novia como ella, de hermosa he indomable, valla que tienes suerte-sasuke se levanto para tambalearse y volverse a caer, sasori corrió a el para levantarlo y ver lo borracho que estaba

-sabes al principio sakura me parecía una molestia una chiquilla mas, pero cuando me encaro ,cuando la vi reír supe que era lo que estaba buscando –rio sasuke ,el celular de sasori sonó y vio que era la pelirrosa

-si sakura, ya lo encontré dile a naruto que lo llevo ala escuela al rato vallanse ustedes, no te preocupes nos vemos-colgo y levanto a sasuke llevándoselo a su auto, lo acostó y se dirigió a su departamento para luego acostarlo en su cama

-al parecer saku si tienes príncipe azul, y yo seré tu hado madrino-rio pícaramente para dejar solo a sasuke…

**muchas gracias por sus comentario**

**inspiran mucho **

**suerte :D**


	9. Chapter 9

El Ferrar corría como el alma que lleva el diablo ,dentro el silencio reinaba entre un pelirrojo y un azabache desde que la mañana inicio ninguno se había dirigido la palabra, debes en cuando monosílabos por parte del azabache o la explicación de por que termino en el departamento de sasori, la carretera pintaba el trafico de la mañana

-esta confundida si la abordas huira y adiós a mi pelirrosa-rio mientras arrancaba para salir del maldito trafico, sasuke se sorprendió por lo que dijo el piloto, su pelirrosa, si tenían algo que ver ella y el, su esperanza se esfumo, pero por que le decía que no la abordara, sasuke miro a sasori para ver su expresión de tranquilidad característica de el

-hmp, es una molestia por mi quédatela- dijo sin interés para seguir viendo ala ventana

-los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, mocoso-termino para estacionar el auto en la escuela y salir de el seguido de sasuke, los dos no se despidieron ni intercambiaron miradas solo se dedicaron a dirigirse cada quien a su rumbo

El salón desbordaba intranquilidad ya que su docente no llegaba cosa que no importo mucho en el alumnado entre risas, peleas burlas y demás el salón estallaba

-sakura no te enojes es que no es fácil para mi… bueno es …- trataba de hablar ino ante una muy cabreada pelirrosa que empezaba a perder los estribos por el comportamiento de su amiga rubia

-¿son o no novios ino? !es tan fácil decirlo¡- gritaba desesperada sakura por no saber la respuesta

-si … –articulo la rubia bajando su colorado rostro por la pena, además de que hinata y tenten gritaron atrayendo las miradas del salón entero

-ok va una faltan dos-sonreía diabólicamente sakura a tenten y hinata que la veían con miedo

La pelirrosa se dirigió hacia su asiento, se sentó y se quedo mirando su celular por un largo rato alejada de sus compañeros y del relajo de su salón, todo sonido o acto alrededor desapareció de su mente solo estaba ella y su celular, desde aquella llamada no conciliaba el sueño soñaba aquella noche en que su propio padre la abandono que si no fuera por sasori no sabría en donde hubiera quedado ahora.

Su padre… el hombre que odiaba mas que a nada aun se preguntaba como podia haberlo amado y admirado de niña,desde que tenia memoria la maltrataba como cualquier hija lo amaba hasta que se fue dando cuenta que nunca tenia que ser así obligarla a hacer trabajos sucios para que el no quedara mal, poco a poco le fue dando la realidad que estaba sola que su propia madre la había abandonado que su padre solo la utilizaba … que le enseño a sufrir y a llorar pero también a no dejarse de nadie a darle un carácter duro y prepotente, sus ojos comenzaban amenazar con las lagrimas por los recuerdo con la cabeza gacha trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta, cómo se vería sakura haruno la chica rebelde llorando, pero no podía aguantar mas sus lagrimas trato de levantarse para salir corriendo pero en cuanto se levanto tropezó con un azabache provocando que cayeran los dos al suelo ella encima de el

-fíjate por donde vas chiquilla- dijo furioso el azabache, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio a su pelirrosa sobre el con la cabeza gacha y cubierta por su flequillo

-no… me digas así – bacilo sakura para mirar esos ojos ónix de sasuke, y pararse de golpe para salir corriendo del salón ante la mirada de todos, sasuke solo se quedo ahí en el suelo atónito a lo que sus ojos vieron dos pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos jade,

-bien ese es su trabajo, lo quiero en mi escritorio el lunes a primera hora , el mejor desempeño y la mejor firma empresarial tendrá derecho a exentar- daba su clase el docente a su alumnado que ponía atención a su trabajo exceptuando aun pelirrojo que veía tras la ventana, siente como su pantalón y su pierna vibran al instante, saca su móvil el cual el anunciaba que tenia un mensaje de texto de sakura, lo abrió y se sorprendió- kenji- inmediatamente se paro lanzando la silla para atrás ,atrayendo la atención de todos

-sucede algo joven-interrogo el docente a sasori el cual tomaba su cosas para salir y dirigirse a sus amigos lo cual lo veían intrigados por lo que hacia el pelirrojo y dirigiéndose asía ellos solo articulo –sakura-para salir del aula ante la mirad de su docente molesto,

corrió por el pasillo escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a las canchas no sabia donde podía estar la pelirrosa, tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole saber donde estaba, la cual contestaron inmediatamente diciendo –jardín trasero-sasori corrió hasta el se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la escuela, quedaba demasiado lejos y retirado de los docentes, mientras corría ,se preguntaba que habría pasado, kenji la abra encontrado,le pasaría algo a midori, se la volvería a llevar, mientras mas pensaba mas apresuraba el paso logro llegar, solo bastaba buscar entre los arboles y matorrales bancas y fuentes a sakura corrió en todo sentido hasta encontrarla arrodilladla bajo un árbol muy alejado del jardín se acerco a paso lento notando como temblaba su cuerpo, se veía tan frágil, tan distinta ala sakura que conocía, se notaba que lloraba se poso a su lado y se inco a su altura susurrando su nombre, inmediatamente sakura se abalanzo contra sasori ocultando su rostro en su pecho y soltando el llanto como si el mundo dependiera de aquel llanto, sasori solo la abrazo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza, no entendía la verdadera razón de aquel llanto

-me llamo… no quiero que nos encuentro sasori- lloraba mientras se aferraba mas a su pecho

-no dejare que la encuentre nunca las dejare sakura- trataba de calmarla, mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza

La clase terminaba y todos se disponían a salir del salón

-hinata ¡!- grito una voz femenina que entraba a su salón seguida de sus amigos

-¿konan que pasa?- pregunto ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga

-sakura .. que pasa con ella –respondió deidara pasando delante de konan y acortando su distancia entre hinata y el

-es lo mismo que les iba a preguntar salió corriendo del salón hacer horas… no se lo que allá pasado - preocupada se dirigió hacia sus amigos

-sasori salió a buscarla en plena clase, al parecer le llego un mensaje de sakura y salió para haya – musito itachi a los demás

-algo grande paso para que sasori saliera así de clase y para que sakura lo sacara de esa manera de la clase-sentencio serio shika, que permanecía atento a lo que sus amigos decían

-¿donde estará?¿ como estará? ¿que paso?-se preguntaba una intranquila konan, que llegaban a oídos de un azabache que no comprendía que paso, lo único que sabía es que desde que la pelirrosa salió corriendo en la primera hora hasta la hora de salida no se sabia aparecido y que fue corriendo con sasori

-¿no sucedió nada con sakura ?¿algo?-pregunto deidara a sus amigos

-bueno solo tropezó con el uchiha y después de eso se echo a correr- respondido neji mirando al uchiha, las miradas de los demás se posaron en el y en Naruto que en ese momento estaban ellos

-haber niño ¿ le hiciste ala enana?-miraba desafiante deidara al azabache

-yo no le hice nada- respondió indiferente sasuke

-como que no,si salió justo cuando choco con tigo-sentencio konan encarando al menor de los uchihas

-¿que le hiciste sasuke?- pregunto esta vez itachi preocupado por lo que le habría echo a sakura

-nada, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con esa chiquilla- bufo molesto el menor de los uchihas, mientras que la mirada de los demás se tornaba en sorpresa

-sasuke,¿ le llamaste chiquilla a sakura?- pregunto itachi por la respuesta que daría su hermano

-si – se limito a contestar, mirando la expresión de los demás

-sakura- susurro konan para salir en busca de su prima dejando anonadado al uchiha menor

-sakura quiera estar sola con sasori- sentencio shika con la mirada profunda y desilusionante, a lo que los demás afirmaron- hay que detener a konan- sentencio paa salir junto a los demas del salon

-vallan ustedes quiero quedarme con mi hermano-respondió itachi, dejando de mirar a sasuke quien lo veía desafiante he interrogativo por lo que estaba pasando-Naruto puedes … -trato de habar itachi pero Naruto había comprendido el mensaje y salió junto a los demás dejando el salón vacio para los hermanos uchihas

-sasuke, lo que le dijiste a sakura es muy delicado-se dirigió a su hermano para sentarse enfrente de el

-hmp...- se limito mientras tomaba sus libros para salir de ahí, pero la mano de su hermano se lo impidió

-ella a tenido una vida difícil mas difícil que la de nosotros, y lo que nunca debes de hacer es llamarla chiquilla jamás - itachi permanecía tomando el bazo de su hermano

-como si me importara- respondió soltándose del agarre y dirigiéndose a la salida

-debe, si en verdad quieres a sakura, no creas que no he visto como la miras-respondió para acercarse a su hermano atónito y salir del salón dejándolo solo

Bajo el árbol ya se sentía el aire helado que anunciaba el otoño, sakura aun permanecía en el pecho de sasori, pero más tranquila después de contarle todo lo sucedido su llanto paro

-enana esta empezando a helar debemos de volver a casa- dijo a la pelirrosa que lo volteo a ver, sasori se sorprendió su cara ya no era la misma, sus ojos rojos y sin brillo por tanto llorar se notaba su miedo y rabia en sus expresiones y todo por aquel infeliz

-no quiero regresar a casa, quiero quedarme aquí. Respondió para abrazar a sasori he hundir su cabeza en su cuello

Sasori comprendió desde que tenia recuerdo el y ella eran grandes amantes, cada vez que regresaban sus recuerdo ellos hacían el amor hasta cansarse además que no desperdiciaban oportunidad, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro del pelirrojo de nuevo la volvería a tener

-¿sakura estas segura?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba su pelo, la aludida solo asintió para despegarse de el y besar sus labios tan tibios, sasori no tardo en responder aquel beso y hacerlo mas exigente la tomo con delicadeza y la acostó sobre el pasto quedando ella abajo, su boca fue dibujan un camino de su boca a su cuello sacando pequeños gemidos por parte de la pelirrosa el aire gélido ya no se sentía en sus cuerpos el calor aumentaba, sakura en un fugaz movimiento se desisto de la camisa de sasori, para acariciar cada parte de su esplendido cuerpo cada detalle , un gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir los finos labios de sasori en uno de sus pechos,cada caricia la excitaba, sintió como las manos de sasori desabrochaban sus pantalones, ella no quiso quedarse atrás y en rápido movimiento cambio las posiciones ella arriba de el, besaba su cuello y su torso mientras trataba de desabrochar el pantalón de sasori que no paraba de soltar pequeños gemidos de placer a consecuencia de la pelirrosa, por fin pudo y trato de bajarlos pero al darse cuenta que su gran amigo no dejaba, sasori solo soltó una pequeña risa, en un movimiento ágil se desiso de sus pantalones y los de sakura quedando como dios los trajo al mundo, sakura pudo sentir la erección de sasori y el la intimidad de ella, su cuerpo suave y delicado

Sakura.. –gimió su nombre mientras la penetro, provocando un gemido inaudible por parte la pelirrosa

-saso…ri- gimió la pelirrosa para besar a sasori mientras el la estocaba y la llenaba de placer, las estampidas se iban haciendo mas rápidas y con mayor intensidad, los gemidos de sakura lo sacaban de si llenándolo de placer , sasori seguía besando su cuello y sus senos ,sakura llego al orgasmo y detrás de ella sasori derramándose en ella, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa que lo abrazo mientras que sasori tomo su camisa para cubrirla

-rayos –maldijo sasori –olvide el maldito condón-se regañaba ante una feliz sakura que lo veía mientras se disponía a buscar su ropa

-tranquilo sasori, le pido a konan una pastilla y listo-le sonrió mientras le besaba y le daba su ropa, que empezó a vibrar, sasori saco su móvil contestando a los gritos de su celular

-si esta con migo, vamos para su casa–rio como niño que planea una travesura

-claro ya saben, llevan a cierta persona ok chao- colgó para mirar a sakura que ya lo dos terminaron de vestirse para salir del colegio ya muy noche, dirigiéndose al auto de sasori para dirigirse a la casa de sakura

La casa de las haruno estallaba en risas ya era muy tarde y seguían las burlas y las anécdotas vividas en Londres

-hay muchachos ya los extrañaba-reía midori mientras veía a sus queridos hijos, así les llamaba desde que se entero que ellos cuidaron de sakura, los amo por eso además que eran buenos muchachos, siempre los ayudo y se ayudaron mutuamente, le dolió mucho dejarlos al partir a konoha ,pero ahora no cavia de felicidad al tenerlos en su casa

-nosotros igual midori, ya las extrañábamos- sonrió muy dulcemente hinata ante el comentario de midori

-aunque cuando llegaron ni una llamada para decir ni nada, hasta ahora se dignan a aparecer-refunfuño midori

-jajaja… igualita que la enana-muy divertido reía deidara ante el puchero de midori que no por ser su madre lo hacia igual que sakura

-me alegra hace tanto que no me la pasaba con ustedes además la familia creció- dirigiéndose a tres personitas que compartían la estancia con ellos

-sai ya es novio de ino, ya es de la familia, falta Naruto y hinata –reía konan ante el sonrojo de los dos presentes

-konan… por favor- regañaba una apenada hinata ante las risas de todos

-¿el baño?-pregunto una fría voz, quitando todo el encanto del momento y haciendo que todas las mirada se posaran en el azabache

-segundo piso al lado de la puerta blanca- indico midori dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, acto que respondió el pelinegro y marchándose al baño

-¿por que lo trajiste?-menciono

-sasori me dio que lo trajera, ay algo entre ese mojigato y la enana-susurro deidara a neji, en ese momento entraron sasori y sakura riendo como niños

-hasta que aparecen, pues que jodiddos se creen que tenemos todo el tiempo-bufo konan muy molesta

-ya prima es mas necesito un favor- contesto para jalar a su prima, escaleras arriba directo a su cuarto, dejando a los demás en su rollo

-enana me lastimas la muñeca-se quejaba una peliazul mientras se sobaba su muñeca por la presión de la pelirrosa

-es una gran emergencia- miraba a su prima para sentarse en su cama, sin darse cuenta que dejo la puerta entre abierta y que cierto azabache, la oía de otro lado

-que sucede sakura, medio me entere de lo de hoy-preocupada se inco a su altura

-ba lo mismo de siempre kenji en mi mente- bufo sakura mirando a otro lado para tratar de que sus recuerde no volvieran

-otra vez ese infeliz …-

-no es por eso que te necesito, es por algo mas –regaño sakura mientras se paraba

-dime , ¿que necesitas?-

-una pastilla de emergencia-sin rodeos lo soltó, a konan se le salía la quijada de su lugar había oído bien una pastilla de emergencia en donde coños se metió su prima además de llegar tarde y decir con tanta tranquilidad "pastillas para emergencia"

-que!... con quien coños te metiste sakura –grito histérica a una inmutada sakura

-sasori y yo..., veras se dio la oportunidad no la desaprovechamos pero olvidamos el condón, por eso necesito una pastilla y sin peros- recalco mientras se sentaba en su cama, a una desorbitada peliazul, sin mas konan solo bufo y salió del cuarto de sakura para ir a su bolso y sacar las benditas pastillas, sasuke alcanzo a meterse de nuevo al baño, no cavia en la idea sakura y sasori habían tenido sexo y ella como si nada ,pero como ella estaba llorando y busco consuelo en sasori, demasiadas preguntas surcaban su mente una ira se apodero de su cuerpo salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirrosa cerro de portazo poniendo seguro

-que coños haces en mi casa – grito enojada sakura por la actitud del pelinegro

-me invitaron, nose para que pero no me dejaron ir hasta que tu no llegaras,- grito eufórico sasuke , sakura solo se quedo callada –pero claro ala niña le gusta hacer esperar mientras se revuelca con sasori, crees que soy tu estúpido!-el sonido del golpe se oyó en las paredes sasuke sintió su mejilla arder –no me revolqué con nadie no eres nadie para reprocharme nada-gruño sakura para salir de su alcoba, caminaba ala salida cuando sintió la dura pared fria tocando su espalda, vio los ojos profundos de sasuke negros como la noche y brillantes como las estrellas su aliento fresco y excitante su cuerpo pegado al de ella

-sakura que no te das cuenta- dijo para agachar la cabeza pero sin soltar a sakura – todos se han dado cuenta menos tu, me vuelves loco, no quise decir nada por que se que huyes de estas cosas, me sentí fatal al verte llorar por decirte de una manera, me siento arder en ira al verte con otro, al saber que estuviste son sasori , sakura que no te das cuentas que me has enamorado-soltó sin remedio sasuke a una sorprendida sakura que no daba crédito a lo que su oídos escuchaban, sasuke uchiha enamorado de ella, el mundo se ponía loco, ¿que hacer?, lo soñó alguna vez, de echo lo imagino, mas nunca pensó que pasaría, de sus labios no salía nada, su mente le reprochaba que digiera que lo quería que le correspondía pero sus labios no la ayudaban

-entiendo, no sientes lo mismo- se alejo sasuke de ella al no recibir respuesta se dirigió ala puerta para salir de ahí, dejando sola a sakura intacta sin moverse mirando a ala nada, sakura solo callo de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, el amor le había llegado de nuevo su príncipe azul regreso de nuevo

-sasuke- suspiro para callar

La sala sonaba muy animada a comparación del ambiente tenso que sintió en la habitación de sakura, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con sasori y konan que hablaban muy serios, hasta que oyeron sus pasos y giraron su vista

-sasuke- sin expresión se dirigió a el, el morocho solo le dedico una mirada de odio y repulsión

-voy con sakura-respondió konan para subir y dejarlos solos

-por que esa cara mocoso-soltó tratando de romper la tención entre los dos

-por tu culpa imbécil, conseguiste lo que querías, pues ahí la tienes –escupió para dirigirse a midori le dio las gracias y salio de la casa, sasori se quedo estático, no sabia de que hablaba, una idea se le paso por la cabeza y subió al cuarto de sakura

-sakura debemos hablar- su pecho subía y bajaba por la carrera de 100 m que corrió para subir a su cuarto

-¿que pasa sasori?- la pelirrosa lo miro mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa de noche

-konan déjanos solos- ordeno sasori, konan asintió y los dejos

-¿que paso con sasuke?- cuestiono, lo que provoco que sakura se tensara y lo viera como desconociéndolo

-nada ¿que te hace pensar que paso algo?- le dijo sin interés

-mucho, por eso te lo pregunto, se cuando mientes, responde- tranquilo cuestiono

- el … me …- sakura bajo al cabeza hasta que su flequillo cubrió su rostro- me … am..- no quiero otro príncipe falso-soltó como si un gran peso la condenara

-el no te hara eso-

-como lo sabes, sasori, lo mismo paso con…- su voz se quebraba

-por que el es el indicado, ¿le correspondes?-pregunto a lo cual sakura lo miro rápidamente a los ojos

-creo que si – respondió lo más sincera que pudo, sasori solo rio con ternura para abrazarla

-bajemos, hace tiempo que no estoy con midoeri- los dos bajaron para la sala muy animada entre risas y sonrojos por hinata y Naruto

-hay muchacho que buenos tiempos-reía como nunca midori por lo que los muchachos decían

El reloj marcaba mas de las 12,la sala ya estaba medio vacía, ino y sai junto con tenten se habían retirado dejando a los demás solos, cada quien en su rollo deidara y midori hablando, shika y neji tomando escuchando el estéreo de la pequeña estancia konan he itachi se avían alejado ala cocina desde hace varios minutos y Naruto y hinata se quedaron en la sala platicando

.hace tiempo que no la veía reír así -menciono sasori al ver a midori reír

-a pasado mucho desde eso-menciono sakura al ver reír a su madre

-sabes, tenemos tu auto listo – respondió acerándose a sakura, ella se sobresalto y lo miro con complicidad

-¿enserio?¿ donde esta?¿ cuando lo corro?- indagaba muy contenta

-esta en un almacén que shika compro ahí están todos, mañana te prometo que lo correremos-rio sasori ante la felicidad que radiaba sakura

-genial por fin algo normal en este pueblo-

-ira sasuke también-

- no lo quiero ver-

-sakura dijiste que le correspon…-

-no puedo darme el lujo de volver a caer, lo que quiero es terminar la prepa, y largarme a Londres a mi barrio cumplir los planes que teníamos- concluyo sakura

La horas pasaron, ya entrada la madrugada se disponían a dormir , después de despedir al ultimo chico, se dirigieron cada una a su habitacion

-sasuke- pensaba meintars se queda dormida

**gracias por su comentarios en especial a "la enamorada" gracias por tus muchos comentarios **

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y suerte :D**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿que pasa dobe?-contesto un malhumorado azabache

-que genio, desde hoy en clases nadie te aguanta teme- regañaba

-si me hablaste para la clase de valores, mejor cuelga…-

-Tranquilo hay una carrera….- sasuke se quedo callado ante lo que dijo su amigo,

-¿donde?-

-en el mismo lugar, además ya tengo tu auto listo para correr como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió Naruto por teléfono

-hmp no tengo tiempo -colgó, fue a su armario para tomar una muda y meterse a bañar, pero unos golpes lo sacaron de si, fijo su vista en el marco de la puerta

-¿saldremos hoy?-pregunto la autoritaria voz ,al azabache

-hmp-se inmuto en contestar, tomando la labor que dejo hace unos instantes

-sasuke, estas a punto de terminar la preparatoria, espero que ya hayas empacado para irte al extranjero-explico su padre, sasuke se paralizo quedando quieto dándole la espalda a su padre, analizando lo que le acababa de decir irse al extranjero, seguía con esa idea

-terminando la prepa volaras a estados unidos,entraras ala universidad y..-

-arruinaras mi vida, como siempre lo has planeado-contesto sasuke. Siguiendo dando la espalda

-es por el bien tuyo sas…-

- es por tu bien y por la de tu empresa, desde que naci siempre has controlado mi vida, ya viviste la tuya déjame vivir la mía-encaro sasuke a su padre, volteando y viéndole a los ojos los mismo ojos que el

-no me hables así soy tu padre y me debes de respetar, niño, y se hace lo que yo digo eres un niño apenas no sabes tomar decisiones, echarías a perder tu vida, como hace años la perdiste y todo por esa...-

-no la menciones eso ya quedo atrás- contesto para meterse al baño, fugaku soltó un bufido para salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta no sabia como deshacerse de este plan que le tenia su padre primero itachi y luego el, mandarlo al extranjero, sin consultárselo primero, le hacia recordarle sus errores y mencionarla a ella, el no tenia derecho de mencionarla, nadie tenia el derecho, eso había terminado, por su culpa cambio todo de el, un error, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, se dirigió ala llave y la abrió de despojo de sus ropas y dejo que el agua lo tranquilizara, pero la imagen de ella surcaba su cabeza, hace tanto que no pensaba en ella, cerro las llaves toma la toalla enredándola en su cintura salió del cuarto el agua goteaba de su cabello por hasta perderse en la toalla,se quedo parado viendo ala nada, se dirigió a su mesa tomo su móvil y marco un numero

-dobe espérame ala misma hora no se te olvide mi auto-finalizo la llamada para tomar su ropa y cambiarse. Tomo su cartera y llaves las guardo en su chaqueta que llevaba y bajo, pensando una cuartada para salir de la casa y no enfrentarse al sermón de su padre se dirigió ala cocina, donde se encontraba su madre sorprendiéndose por la mujer que la acompañaba

-midori-sama- menciono su nombre, la presente solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-hola sasuke-kun- saludo midori al pelirrojo que seguía quieto mirándola

-¿hijo saldrás a esta hora?- cuestiono su madre que lo veía para salir

-si iré a casa del dobe, quiere ir a comer y al cine- contesto para tomar un vaso y servirse agua

-¿pero ya es tarde para que salgas?- preocupada su madre le interrogo

-ya conoces al dobe, me quedo a dormir en su casa-respondió para salir de la casa, pero su padre se le atravesó en al puerta impidiendo su salida

-tu madre tiene visitas, es por educación sentarse con ella a cenar-le ordeno su padre a sasuke, el solo lo miro desafiante para bufar se dirigió ala mesa donde se encontraban las señoras y se sentó seguido de su padre, mas tarde se escaparía, aun tenia tiempo

-¿donde esta sakura?-cuestiono mikoto al ver la ausencia de la pelirrosa, sasuke , atendió ala respuesta de midori quería saber de ella su sakura

- pues desde la mañana no la he visto ha de estar de vaga con sus amigos-respondió lo mas tranquila como si no pasar nada

-¿ha estas horas?-cuestiono fugaku

-Si, es normal a su edad- de lo mas tranquila le volvió a responder

-Si todos los jóvenes son rebeldes a esa edad, por eso cometen errores además que pasan sobre nosotros- hablo el jefe de los uchihas mirando a su hijo,

-yo no puedo reprocharle nada a sakura-midori bajo su cabeza

-como lo permite usted es su madre, puede ponerla al margen- hablo fugaku, a lo que midori levanto la cara para verlo a los ojos

-hace tiempo que deje de serlo- su voz se quebraba con cada respiro que daba- cuando la abandone con su padre la deje sola solo por mi maldita rebeldía, sakura sufrió mucho con su padre,no la quería, desde muy pequeña la dejaba en la calle, kenji es una mafioso y rata de malos negocios , obligaba a sakura a llevar sus encargos a lugres de mala muerte, le obligaba a robar autos para el, el se especializa en robar autos nuevos he imposibles de adquirir, sakura hacia ese trabajo, gracias a sus amigos nose donde este ella, cuando volví por ella kenji trato de matarla, sakura había robado unos autos para el pero nunca se los entrego los guardo para carreras clandestinas, afortunadamente la saque de ahí, vivimos en un departamento en Londres, mientras yo veía la posibilidad de donde escondernos, sakura se iba, llegaba tomada y drogada, aveces ni llegaba a la casa, tenia un mal compañero, pero un accidente me acerco a ella, en la madrugada me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que sakura estaba internada por un choque en una carrera, de ahí trate de hacer lo posible por recuperar a mi hija, no logre mucho, recupere algo de mi hija, y es todo lo que obtendré de ella me conformo, no quiero volver a tener ala otra sakura la que me odiaba-termino muy triste midori, sasuke procesaba la información por eso era tan rebelde, tuvo una infancia muy dura, itachi tenia razón su vida fue muy dura, fugaku solo lo mandaba a estudiar mientras el padre de sakura la obligaba a robar a hacer trabajos sucios,

-perdone por hacerle recordar todo esto- se disculpo muy apenado fugaku

-no hay cuidado, hay una razón, por la que es así es mejor aclarar antes de que hablen de hechos que no son-sonrió midori

-¿sasuke-kun, no saldrías con tu amigo? -midori vio la chico que hacia a su lado, sasuke la vio, tenia un gran parecido a sakura era digna de llamarle su madre, sasuke solo asintió y salió de la casa ante la mirada reprobatoria de su padre

El ambiente estaba en su punto alas afueras de la ciudad los autos aceleraban y las apuestas no se hacian esperar, una típica noche de arrancones a las afueras de konoha, el auto azul electrizante llegaba por 5 vez ganador dedicando eufóricos gritos por los demás saliendo de el un rubio muy imperativo saludando y dedicando sonrisas zorrunas a sus admiradores, tomo su hermoso auto y lo echo andar hasta dejarlo al lado del de su amigo sasuke que se encontraba de lejos observando a su rubio amigo, luciendo como dios al lado de su hermoso auto robando miradas de cada fémina que se les atravesaba

-que pasa teme estas oxidado o ya perdiste el encanto- burlándose Naruto a un sorprendente sasuke que observaba la carrera en turno

-no solo que no ha llegado alguien que me ofrezca una buena carrera-contesto con una sonrisa arrogante

-quisiera saber cual es la causa de tu buen humor sasuke- cuestiono ante la sonrisa arrogante de su amigo, a pesar que discutió con su padre, al llegar al lugar, demostró llegar de muy buen humor de echo acepto tener una carrera con el, en ves de poner peros

-el domo que esta cerca de aquí, hay fui donde me enamore de sakura-contesto borrando aquella sonrisa de su perfecto rostro mientras recordaba lo que paso ayer en la noche en casa de la pelirrosa

-pues ponte mas feliz por que hay viene- contesto Naruto, sasuke no dudo dos veces al dirigir la mirada donde el rubio decía, efectivamente sakura iba bajando del hermoso camaro gris robando miradas ,del mismo auto bajo konan luciendo mas linda de lo normal,

-sakura estacionémonos haya se ve que hay buena vista para ver las carreras- ordeno, las dos se metieron al auto y arrancaron quedando justo a unos metros de sasuke y Naruto,

-suerte que tienes teme-rio burlonamente a un serio sasuke

Dos autos mas llegaron junto de sakura dejando ver al pelirrojo a la ojiperla y al nara cerca de sakura

La noche trascurria normal, sakura demostraba lo habil que era al volante, siempre victoriosa, ganado cada apuesta, claro sin dejar atrás el talento de sus amigos vigilados por la mirada atenta de sasuke hacia la pelirrosa

-felicidades, sakura otra carrera ganada, haz corrido con medio ...- hablaba sasori cuando fue interrumpido por un grito de cierta pelirrosa, que saltaba y veía con estrellitas en sus ojos algo- que te pasa sakura-pregunto fuera de si shika

-quiero correr con el dueño de ese mustang rojo- mientras hacia un puchero y es que el mustang era digno de correr .

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el auto del que hablaba sakura y sus ojos se desorbitaron por el mustang, aquel bien cuidado auto rojo, aquella cobra que lo distinguía como olvidarla, dirigió su vista azul con miedo ala cara de sasuke, pero el estaba muy entretenido mirando ala pelirrosa, no sabia si decirle del auto o si guárdaselo he impedir que lo viera … empezaba a confundirse hasta que una dulce voz lo saco de su laberinto cerebral

-¿Naruto, sasuke que hacen aquí?- los aludidos voltearon a donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con todas las miradas dirigidas a ellos

-hinata.. Venimos a correr un rato ¿ustedes?- indago mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con sasuke

-lo mismo -se limito a contestar el nara

-ya vieron con quien correrán- cuestiono sasuke a todos, o mas bien a una pelirrosa que desde que hinata lo menciono no cavia en al idea que estuviera en el mismo lugar y a unos metros de ellos, su corazón se acelero y se detuvo al mismo tiempo, acto que ella odiaba, su manos sudaban a mas no poder, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban con el simple echo de verlos a los ojos, haciéndose la fuerte lo miro a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada le respondió

-si – secamente y bajando la mirada cobardemente, sasuke se desilusiono aun mas con el acto de sakura, sasori lo vio todo y trato de ayudar un poco

-la cachorra va a correr contra ese mustang rojo, apostara el auto- Naruto trago grueso al oír lo del mustang, miro a sasuke, su cara reflejaba sorpresa, todo estaba acabado

-saya-susurro sasuke, palabras que sakura escucho perfectamente, su corazón se oprimió al oírlo decir ese nombre –¿conoces al dueño del auto?-pregunto konan al azabache

-si ella…- cayo como si los recuerdo inundaran su mente

-con que es ella, bueno no me importa yo correré por ese auto-sentencio abruptamente sakura mientras se dirigió al auto rojo ignorando por completo al uchiha

-espera sakura no…- pero ella ya estaba lejos, armándose de valor de tras ella, dejando a los demás sin saber que pasaba

Sakura iba muy decidida, pasando gente hasta llegar al mustang rojo, justo en ese momento sasuke la alcanzo, y en ese mismo momento aquella chica salió del auto encarando ala pelirrosa, que se quedo quieta al ver la belleza de aquella mujer alta y delicada su piel blanca y suave ojos su cabello corto y negro un poco mas claro que el de sasuke sus ojos avellanados, penetrantes, fríos, la joven se le quedo viendo a sakura grabando cada parte de ella(los que hayan visto la serie de blood+sabran aquien me refiero)

-hmp- se giro dejando ala pelirrosa sorprendida y sin palabras era como sasuke pero en mujer

-espera, mocosa…- alcanzo a decir sakura, antes que la morocha entrara de nuevo a su auto, salió muy enojada por lo dicho de la pelirrosa dispuesta a encararla pero unos ojos ónix la detuvieron

-¿naruto tu sabes que les pasa a esos dos?- preocupada cuestiono hinata al rubio que mantenía su expresión seria

-si… lo que pasa es que- naruto se disponía a contestarles cuando unas manos femeninas se lanzaron sobre su cuello acompañando de un cálido beso en la mejilla sacando de si al rubio y sus acompañantes pero en especial a una ojiperla

-naruto-kun- chillo una voz muy sensual pero juguetona ala ves

-diva-susurro, para girarse y dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la misma mujer, no había cambiado en nada su escultural cuerpo su fina y suave piel su pelo largo y negro como la noche, aquellos ojos que tantas veces amo tan penetrantes y azules oscuro sus facciones delicadas pero ala vez rudas igual que su hermana saya(lo mismo es de la serie de blood+) era ella diva

-¿que pasa naruto-kun parece que viste a un muerto?-río la mujer ante la expresiones del rubio, la mujer giro su vista posándola a los acompañantes del rubio dedicando una sonrisa cálida a cada uno

-mucho gusto soy diva- saludo acercándose a ellos

-mucho gusto soy sasori el es deidara shikamaru hinata y konan- sasori presento a aquella chica hermosa, nunca vio tanta hermosura junta

-diva… ¿tu hermana esta aquí verdad?- diva giro para ver a naruto y verlo muy serio, luego que saco una sonrisa traviesa de ella acercándose a el y colgándose de su cuello asintió como niña

- ¿sasuke-kun esta aquí?- ahora ella cuestiono al rubio, este se tenso ante la pregunta, bajo su cabeza hasta que su fleco cubrió su rostro mientras asentía, a diva se le formo una sonrisa arrogante mientras lo soltaba, y es que todavía las recordaban

-¿naruto puedes explicarnos que pasa aquí?-hablo una cabreada konan

-la dueña del mustang rojo es saya Otonashi, hermana gemela de diva, las mejores pilotos del lugar – con nostalgia respondió mientras veía a diva para desviar su mirada al auto de saya

La azabache pasa olímpicamente por sakura para dirigirse a esa mirada ónix que había extrañado desde hace años, se lanzo hacia el y lo beso, aquel beso que guardo desde que había partido a estados unidos, sasuke quedo estático por el beso de saya no sabia que hacer, sakura se quedo viéndolos como deseando que el dolor que en ese momento sentía se borrara con la imagen que veía –vamos sakura no desvíes la mirada ve aquel beso, tal ves así se borre lo que sientes por el—saya se separo de el dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache

-hey! mocosa deja de besar al tarado este y tengamos una carrera- soltó con rabia acercándose ala pareja, saya giro para mantener el contacto visual con sakura, la observo detenidamente – ¿que apuestas?- fue lo único que se digno a decir

-mi auto si ganó me llevo el mustang y si no te llevas mi camaro,¿ te parece?- sonrió arrogante, confiada en lo que hacia

-hmp-

-espera saya, no le hagas caso ella no correrá contigo y menos por el mustang- por primera vez hablo sasuke, provocando una aura negra en sakura- quien te metió en esto uchiha- cabreada encaro al azabache

-yo, no sabes lo que haces, mocosa, vas a perder- trata de razonar con ella

-recuerda que te gane una carrera por correr con migo, no dudes en que ganare este mustang- fulminándolo con la mirada giro sobre si para dirigirse a su auto pero de nuevo la mano de sasuke, la tomo y la detuvo obligándola a verlo

-no dejare que corras contra ella-le dijo o mas bien le suplico a sakura hablando en serio y haciéndole saber que no la jodia con tonterías

-¿vas a correr o que niña?-cuestiono una desesperada pelinegra, que fulminaba ala pareja

-por favor sakura no hagas una tontería perderás tu auto- suplico sasuke, haciendo el agarre menos fuerte, sakura miro al piso, su fleco cubría su cara estaba tan cerca de el a unos milímetros de su cara, oyendo un por favor de sasuke,

- déjame correr… por favor sasuke- pidió sakura, mientras se soltaba del agarre de el y se dirigía a su auto con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostros aun

-bien vamos ala línea- hablo saya

-espera- saya salió del auto bufando y dispuesta a asesinar al baboso que le detuvo de nuevo, encontrándose con sasuke

-ella correrá y apostara el auto pero no el camaro, si no el mío y yo correré con ella- hablo sasuke, mientras veía ala pelirrosa

-sasuke... hmp esta bien- se limito decir saya para entrara a su auto y dirigirse ala línea de salida, sasuke se acerco a sakura y la tomo de la mano, sakura al sentir el contacto lo miro ala ojos –vamos por mi auto- le hablo el uchiha para dirigirse a donde estaban naruto y los demás, encentrándose con diva muy a gusto con naruto, aquella mujer volteo y dejo de lado a naruto para posarse enfrente de sasuke

-sasuke-kun que alegría verte, ¿encontraste a mi hermana?- reía como niña en juguetería

-si de hecho correré con ella por un auto-

-enserio… ¿y quien es ella?- sorprendida y curiosa señalo ala pelirrosa

-es mi… -

-¿sabes que saya ganara espero que no hayas traído el auto que te dio ella? -

-tenemos que ir ala linea diva- zafándose del interrogatorio jalo a sakura dentro del auto y marcho ala linea seguido de los demás

Una gran bola de gente se presento, decían y echaban porras a ambos autos, giro su mirada al auto de saya viendo como la chica no cavia en la idea que apostaría el auto que ella le dio, desvió la vista ala pelirrosa que seguía con la cabeza gacha

-sakura…-

-`¿por que lo haces?-cuestiono interrumpiéndolo, sasuke solo suspiro para bajar su cabeza y volverla a levantar y viéndola de nuevo

-por que te amo sakura -

Sakura bruscamente levanto la mirada para enfrente analizando cada palabra cada letra de lo acababa de escuchar

-yo… yo…-el rugir del mustang saco de sus pensamientos a sakura anunciando que la carrera comenzaría, diva se encontraba entre aquellos autos lista para dar el arranque sasuke, prendió el motor y entre los dos autos empezó el rugir de los motores, diva miro a ambos pilotos para sonreír , levanto sus brazos ,los dos autos ronroneaban mas sus motores y sin mas dio el arranque de salida, los dos autos salieron disparados al principio estaban al par , fueron alejándose mas del lugar de salida , saya se adelanto mas casi al punto de llegar ala meta, sasuke solo maldijo, en eso ve que el auto de saya disminuye su velocidad para ponerse ala par de el y gritarle para que la oyera

-esta pista esta aburrida que tal si corremos en la que tu y yo solíamos correr-rio y acelero girando directo ala entrada de la ciudad, sasuke no le quedo de otra mas que seguirla

-¿a donde vamos?-

-...- se limito sasuke mientras aceleraba para alcanzar a saya

-valla por lo visto saya lo hizo de nuevo- rio diva ante la locura de su hermana- giro sobre si para ver a naruto y ver al persona que estaba al lado de el, la ojiperla se veía nerviosa al lado de el un ligero sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas, se asomo una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, y acercándose al rubio muy sensualmente

-y dime naruto ¿que ha sido de tu vida?-

-?he?-

-tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes que a pasado en este tiempo- sonrió diva – ¿y tayuyá?- cuestiono al rubio, mirando cada expresión de la ojiperla

-si… bueno … este no ya ...ella ... yo no -

- ¿y eso naruto-kun?-jugaba diva en el pecho de naruto

-es que me enamore de otra persona- respondido mientras veía a hinata, y ella se tensaba por la mirada y la respuesta del rubio

-¿y se puede saber quien es la que te enredo?-soltó con odio, naruto frunció el seño ante lo dicho por diva

- no te expreses así de ella, no la conoces diva- regaño e rubio

-tranquilo, naruto, que acaso ¿ ya no te gusto ?-naruto trago grueso por la cercanía de diva –yo…- naruto no sabia que contestar –jajaja…- empezó a reír diva por la reacción del rubio

-estoy casada, naruto-kun-respondió entre risas- y esperando un hijo-

-casada ¿?-

-¿recuerdas a riku?, con el me case-reía diva

- desde hace un año, saya quiso venir a recordar viejos tiempos- sonreía traviesa diva –no te preocupes que aquella chica te quiere de la misma forma- le susurro diva para salir de ahí, dejando a naruto sin palabras

-nena deberías de hablar de amores con este rubio, el es un poco tímido en estos aspectos- se dirigía diva a hinata que no cavia de sorpresa por lo que pasaba

-enserio nena, le gustas y pregúntale a el , yo nunca me equivoco- dedicándole una sonrisa para retirándose de ahí junto a los demás y dejándolos solos

Hinata sentía arder sus mejillas por la escena que paso

-hinata- susurro su nombre, se puso tensa su corazón se acelero, sus piernas no respondían

-necesito hablar…- sus labios fueron callados por los de ella, naruto solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar se sentía tan bien tan suaves y deliciosos su labios, naruto la tomo por la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, dejo llevarse por el momento, hasta que sus pulmones pedían aire, se separaron, naruto no desiso el abrazo

-hinata yo…- se rasco la nuca( como el solo lo sabe hacer :D)

-si naruto a mi también me gustas- le respondió hinata divertida por la cara de sorpresa del rubio

-entonces es un si ¿?-

-jajaja… solo si me lo preguntas-

-Hinata quieres ser mi novia-

-si naruto- lo beso, sin importarle que sus pulmones todavía exigían aire

-valla, valla la otra enana ya se junto- hablo konan

-solo faltas tu konan, a ver cuando te armas de valor par decirle a itachi- se burlo sasori, provocando una aura maligna alrededor de konan

-¿Itachi-kun,?¿te gusta itachi, kun?- konan se puso tensa y nerviosa al instante, no sabia que contestar si el baka de sasori no hubiera abierto la boca no estaría en esta situación, miro a diva como tratando de hacer que se le borrara la pregunta pero se encontró con su mirada azul como checando cada parte de ella, se sintió invadida por la penetrante mirada de la niña

- ¿que me ves niña?-trato de decir furiosa, pero su voz le fallo y solo lo pronuncio con nerviosismo

- perfecta para el pasivo y tu arrebatada – rio diva para girar sobre si y tomar su celular, dejando a konoha quieta y sin expresión, escucho una risa, girando su mirada para darle fin a su existencia al portador de aquella risa se encontró con deidara y sasori riendo

-¿de que te ríes pedazo de imbécil?- contesto furica la peliazul

-de que la niña tiene razón son el uno para el otro- contesto entre risas, konan solo dejo escapar un suspiro y darse por vencida

-àß-

Afortunadamente las calles de konoha se encontraban vacías dándole paso y facilidad a los dos autos que trataban de ganarse el uno al otro, el sonido insistente del celular la saco de quicio, tomándolo con rabia y descargando su frustración sobre el

-espero que sea bueno diva- regaño saya a su hermana por interrumpirla

-¿como vas?- contesto como si no le importara la forma en la que la trataba su hermana

-voy al cabeza pero sasuke, sigue siendo bueno en esto- contesto sin interés saya

- ¿vi que se llevo a una chica, no sabes quien es?- su pregunta sonó bastante clara para saya trataba de sacarla de sus limites

-no, pero por ella aposto el auto que le di- trato de callar su ira, pero no resulto mucho, era su hermana , la conocía y sabia que su pregunta le saca de si

-yo te investigo, esta naruto y los amigos de la pelirrosa, solo concéntrate en ganar te espero en la meta-

-deja de molestarme y te aseguro que ganare- cerro el móvil y lo aventó al asiento de atrás, observo su retrovisor y miro el auto de sasuke, tratando de darle una buena carrera,

-joder- bufo para acelerar

-rayos a mejorado- hablo para si sasuke, dándole alcance al mustang, sin percatarse que la pelirrosa lo miraba

Saya se arto y decidió cambiar de nuevo la pista se dirigió al mirador del lugar bastante peligroso si estas en una carrera, sabia que terminando de bajar el mirador a unos metros mas estaba la meta, sonrió maliciosamente al recordar que sasuke era malo en lugares con ese tipo de caminos, lo que aumento su seguridad

-¿a donde va ?- pregunto con un poco de miedo sakura al ver a donde se dirigía

-cambio la ruta, bajando del mirador llegas ala meta, rayos!, grito al dar una curva y dar casi ala orilla de una barranca, sacando un pequeño grito de la boca de sakura, audible para sasuke, cada kilometro a sasuke le costaba mas trabajo, en varias ocasiones estaban a punto de caer hasta el vacio de un acantilado, sakura cada vez se asustaba mas , recordaba aquel accidente que tuvo en que casi perdía la vida, cada mirada, cada vuelta, cada suplica que le pedía a su acompañante para perder la carrera y no la vida, era como volver al pasado estar en esa misma carrera, solo falta una ultima curva para salir de ahí y tener terreno de pavimento, sasuke logro alcanzar a saya, la decisión estaba en esa curva, con gran habilidad saya se le adelanto y paso la curva como si nada, en cambio sasuke no calculo bien la vuelta provocando que el auto resbalara con las piedras para parar en el acantilado, sakura no pudo mas

- por favor pain!- grito cerrando sus ojos, sasuke logro maniobrar para mantenerse en el camino,salió de aquel terreno y trato de seguir la velocidad de saya, de reojo miraba a sakura , solo estaba estática mirando al frente como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado, miro sus manos y las vio fuertemente agarradas del asiento aferrándose de el, fijo su vista en su rostro estaba llorando en silencio, tuvo que girar su vista al camino mas de a fuerzas que de ganas, veía el lugar de la meta, acelero y se emparejo con saya, ella giro y lo miro con arrogancia, los dos estaban apunto de llegar, los motores rugían mas de lo normal aceleraban lo mas que podían

-joder!-

Saya salió de su auto con una sonrisa arrogante abrazando a su hermana y dirigiéndose al auto de sasuke,la pelirrosa en el momento que sintió que el auto había parado por completo salió sin decir nada, sasuke trato de ir por ella pero al salir se encontró con saya que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-valla tu compañera es mala mira que dejándote solo con tu derrota- se burlo saya sasuke solo bufo y el aventó las llaves – ganaste cumplo con lo que prometo- para ir corriendo tras la pelirrosa, dejando a saya cabreada

Sakura corría entre la gente, su mente no dejaba de reproducir lo que paso esa noche se alejo lo bastante de la gente, sasuke la siguió y logro alcanzarla la tomo por los brazos obligándola a mirarlo

-¿que te pasa?- cuestiono observando el rostro de sakura empapado de lagrimas, ella lo miro su rostro expresaba miedo, trato de zafarse pero el azabache no la dejo, sakura batallaba como si el le haría algún daño a ella

-¿sakura que sucede?- trataba de hacer hablar la pelirrosa, sakura solo veía con terror, no veía a sasuke veía aquel pelo naranja, sus facciones serias, sus perforaciones, sus ojos grisáceos penetrantes que solo expresaban algo…

-suéltame!- gritaba sin para sakura, sasuke en un intento de tranquilizarla la pego mas a el abrazándola con fuerza

-ya basta pain!- grito para soltar mas el llanto y dejar de luchar, el uchiha solo se quedo estático

-sasori, quiero a sasori- articulo levemente sakura, sasuke no tuvo de otra, no sabia que hacer, tomo su móvil y marco su numero, escuchando la vos del pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono

-sakura te necesita estamos cerca de la pista,- colgó para seguir abrazado a sakura, que se mantenía inmóvil entre sus brazos, dejo que el silencio los envolviera unos minutos

-no se se si es amor, o es que estoy confundida- apenas audible comenzó a hablar sin soltar a sasuke - pero de que estoy segura que me provocas mil emociones al acercarte, que logras hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo ,es sinónimo de que me gustas sasuke, ayer que me lo confesaste, me dio pánico y no sabia que hacer, mi boca no me ayudaba, interpretaste mal las cosa, pensé que solo jugabas con migo, pero lo de hoy me demostraste que…, apostaste tu auto para que no perdiera el mío, y conociendo muy bien ala tipa esa, aceptaste, sin ti no sabría si estuviera aquí contigo o en alguno de los barrancos del mirador, gracias sasuke…- hablo sakura mientras seguía en el pecho del morocho- te.. te …- sasuke esperaba con ansias aquellas palabras, pero sabia que sakura nunca las diría, le había costado trabajo expresar lo anterior, había tenido una crisis emocional unos minutos antes, no era correcto presionarla, sintió una sensación en sus labios que recorrió todo su cuerpo ,era sakura besándolo, se quedo sin hacer nada, la pelirrosa lo besaba por su propia cuenta, sin demoras correspondió el beso, no trato de hacer apasionado, ni simple, trato de trasmitirle todo lo que el sentía por ella, la acero mas hacía su cuerpo, sakura enredo sus manos en su pelo morocho, dejo aun lado su rebeldía por hacerle caso por primera vez a su deseo de estar con el, se regañaba mentalmente, por no haberlo besado desde hace minutos, sus pulmones pedían aire desesperadamente, ninguno de los dos quiso deshacer el beso, pero sus pulmones seguían rompiendo el encanto, se separaron

-se nota que en verdad me necesita- contesto una voz muy divertida, los dos giraron su vista para encontrarse al pelirrojo muy alegre por la escena, sakura se levanto de inmediato junto con sasuke, que la tomo de la mano sin importarle que sasori estuviera ahí, el pelirrojo solo sonrió con ternura por la escena para ver a sakura

-Diva me conto lo de la carrera y lo del mirador sakura…-

- es mi primer arrancón en este pueblo quiero disfrutarlo y no pensar en el pasado por una noche-articulo sakura para acercarse al morocho que al recibió mas que encantado, obteniendo como respuesta un sonrisa del pelirrojo, los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al lugar de las carreas

La noche paso entre risa y burlas, victorias y autos nuevos de trofeos, encanto entre jóvenes y amor por parte de las parejas, miradas rivales y de celos entre los nuevos reencuentros y sobre todo surgieron dudas de los pasados de vidas

-àß-

en las calles de Londres se celebraba otra carrera mas, un móvil sonó y se alejo de la multitud para contesta

-¿hola?, cuanto sin oírlo, claro que sigo tenido el numero de ella- le respondió la voz del teléfono

-si me muero de ganas por verla de nuevo- cuento con migo para lo que quiera- respondió para colgar y seguir festejando su victoria


	11. Chapter 11

-no puedo saku, quede con itachi de ,pero tal vez neji pueda- hablaba por la bocina del teléfono una peliazul

-no puede esta con tenten, shika salió con temari y deidara se perdió ayer con la rubia esa.. Grrr- hastiada de no tener con quien salir

-¿sasori, naruto o tu nuevo novio sasuke?- sal con ellos

-naruto se fue con hina, sasori no me contesta el móvil y a mi novio lo castigo el ogro de su padre por no llegar a dormir- contesto con fastidio

-no lo niegas ósea que ya es oficial?¿- cuestiono konan del otro lado de la línea, sakura se tenso al oírla, no se fijo en sus palabras, y contesto lo que sentía

-bueno yo… quise decir… es que… grrr ok ok, aun no es oficial pero alomejor, aclaro alomejor- respondió sudando la gota gorda

-jajaja… enana ya es hora, se que en tu vida nunca a existido un cuento de hadas, pero ha beses a falta de pan y agua… ya sabes hay que crearse su propio cuento- río la peliazul obteniendo de sakura un bufido molesto, pues ya que si tenia razón

-bueno prima me voy se hace tarde y quiero ya sabes quiero aclara todo con itachi, se despidió y colgó el móvil dejando a una aburrida sakura acostada al revés, miro su reloj las 11, molesta se levanto y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse ala cocina encontrándose con su madre en la laptop, muy concentrada en su trabajo revisando papeles y tecleando la pequeña maquina, sakura aun no se acostumbraba a verla así , la hermosa midori que de ama de casa pasa en ratos a ser la directora general de las empresas de su difunto esposo, desde que esta con ella la veía recibir cartas y datos de la empresa de su esposo por parte de su suegra, en sus ratos hacia cálculos sobre la economía, recibía cartas de empresa por ayuda económica, le molestaba ya que siempre le desagrado lo empresarial, pero gracias a ese dinero pudieron salir de Londres y esconderse de kenji

-hija no te oí entrar, es que ando con esto… no me quedan unos…- no podi terminar las frases de estar tan concentrada, sakura solo blanqueo los ojos tomo una soda, pensó dos veces no tenia nada que hacer mas que regresas a su cuarto y quedarse ahí o chismorrear los papeles de su madre, sin mas se sentó al lado de su madre y tomo varias cartas dirigidas a midori, las ojos y leyó , familias importantes, empresas en crisis, uno que otro presidente de una pequeña localidad, sakura paro en seco al leer el remitente no sabaku, se quedo quieta, la familia e Gaara mantenía relación con su madre

-mido tienes algo que ver con al familia no sabaku ¿?-cuestiono enseñándole la carta, midori vio la carta, la tomo y la abrió para leerla, luego dirigir su mirada a monitor y entregarle la carta a su hija

-esa familia esta en bancarrota, me piden ayuda y prestamos de mis mejores inversionistas para salir de la quiebra- sin interés hablo

Sakura miro la carta para leerla efectivamente pedía ayuda, su mente no tardo en pensar y se formo una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro angelical, por fin pagaría Gaara por lo que le hizo a ino

-y les ayudaras? ¿-cuestiono, su madre no despegar la vista del monitor

-no, son muy sucios en el juego empresarial ayudarlos es como darle de comer a una rata, me han pedido desde hace mese ayuda pero he ignorado sus carta, por que te interesa hija ¿?-cuestiono despegando su vista del monitos y descansado sus ojos de aquellos lentes mirando a su hija que expresaba plan malvado por todo poro de su cuerpo

-por lo que Gaara le hizo a ino, no te importa que yo ya sabes típico de mi- rio sakura a su madre

-hay hija si te digo que no de todos modos lo haces, pero por favor no te metas en problemas, piénsalo bien, lo que esa familia le hizo a ino no es justo- termino midori para seguir en lo suyo, sakura solo sonreía por fin se las pagaría.

Las horas trascurrían y seguía aburrida pero en el sofá de su casa sin saber que hacer, un movimiento en el sofá la saco de si, tomo su móvil y vio la pantalla sus ojos se iluminaron y sin perder tiempo contesto

-hola amor – hablo una voz aterciopelada por el otro lado de la línea

-ya nos hablamos de amor ¿?- cuestiono formando una sonrisa en sus labios

-si andamos juntos es lo que se debe hacer- rio (O.O) sasuke por el comentario de sakura

-que haces ¿? –cuestiono, obteniendo un bostezo y quejido por parte la pelirrosa

-aburrida en mi casa, ya que todos mis amigos decidieron irse a derrochar miel a quien sabe donde, y me dejaron sola y no se diga de mi novio que esta castigado por el ogro de su padre- bufo sakura, el pelinegro solo rio por lo dicho deseaba estar con ella después de lo de anoche quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero su padre le arruinaba la existencia

-yo igual quiero estar contigo, trato de pensar algo para vernos pero no se me ocurrió nada hasta que vi a mi madre, crees convencer a tu madre de visitar la mía?¿-pregunto, la pelirrosa vio a su madre que seguía en el monitos para negar a lo que podía ser un plan perfecto

- midori, esta ocupada, no se puede… pero… te veo en balcón afuera de mi casa alas 12?¿- le pregunto sin rodeos

Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja tratado de saber por que tan tarde

-que tienes planeado sakura? ¿-

-en la carrera pasamos por un mirado quiero ver el amanecer quiero verlo desde konoha compáralos con los de Londres a esa hora todos en mi casa y en al tuya están durmiendo no se darán cuenta-sonrió victoriosa por su plan perfecto, que obtuvo por respuesta un si del azabache, para colgar y seguir con su aburrimiento

-saku iré al café de la esquina quiero que me saquen algunas copias no tardo- anuncio su madre para salir de la casa, sakura se levanto y fue directo a su cuarto busco algo para la salida de hoy estaba nerviosa e impaciente por que dieran las doce parecía una pubertad en su primera cita, su móvil volvió a sonar, pensando que fuera sasuke, contesto inmediatamente, quedando estática al ori su voz

- mi gatita como estas?¿-cuestiono la voz ,sakura seguía sin responder

-pai… que es lo que quieres- contesto brusco dándole a entender que no tenia nada que hablar con el

-solo saludar a mi chica, que no puedo ¿?-seguía cuestionando

-tu chica ja no me hagas reír deja de joder- grito para colgar, dio un salto sobre si al oír la puerta de su cuarto, pensando que fuese su madre le dio el siga, entrando un pelirrojo con cara de preocupación

-enana, pasa algo-

-sasori, pain… yo… hablo- trato de formular frase pero en su cabeza solo seguía su voz

Sasori la tomo y la sentó en su cama tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente

-lose- le respondí, sakura abrió sus ojos desorbitados sin entender que pasaba

-hoy no conteste tus llamadas por que andaba investigando, kenji las sigue buscando, te quiere a ti y los autos, esta haciendo todo lo posible por tenerlos a los dos sakura- la pelirrosa solo se quedo callada procesando la información que sasori le decía- pein sigue en Londres, te esta buscando lo que no se si es para llevarte con el o si es un favor que le hace a kenji.-sakura lo miro sin expresión

-que voy hacer si me encuentra sasori- le pregunto tomándolo de las manos y apretando por la desesperación

-no te encontrara le pedí a mi abuela que me siguiera informando, pero si eso llega a pasar, tu y midori tendrían que irse de nuevo, es por eso que vine, vine a hablar con midori de lo que se y ver si tiene un plan b, no la encontré y como nada se oculta entre nosotros ... Es mejor que lo sepas- trato de tranquilizar a sakura

-gracias sasori, nose que haría sintió- agradeció sakura lo cual sasori recibió con una sonrisa

-sakura- hablo sin emoción alguna el pelirrojo- si las llega a encontrar y no hay plan b hay posibilidades, una es que se van a ir del continente tal vez a estados unido y cambiarse la identidad iniciar de nuevo, los autos los modificaríamos para que no los reconocieran, o una aun mas arriesgada-sasori trago grueso y la miro directo a los ojos- es que vallas a Londres y digas lo de kenji, de inmediato pisaría al penal, pero tu te irías con el por cómplice- termino de decir, sakura no sabia que hacer eran decisiones difícil, por fin se adaptaba en el pueblo, había obtenido amigos de verdad y se estaba dando una oportunidad para amar de verdad, sasuke, pensó, junto con la idea de dejarlo, su corazón se oprimió, y sintió un miedo de dejarlo, miro a sasori- no quiero irme ni dejar nada de este pueblo, pero nose que hacer tarde o temprano nos encontrara- le contesto a sasori, trato de hablar pero midori entro por la puerta, sasori al vio y le indico que tenían que hablar dejando a sakura sola, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar. Las horas trascurrieron ala hora de la cena nadie hablo las dos harunos y el pelirrojo permanecían callado desde que hablaron, con el silencio inundo el lugar, aquel que siempre compartí risas y emociones al estar los tres, la única vez que rieron después de la noticia, fue cuando sakura le conto su plan con sasuke, y le afirmo que estaría dispuesta a romper su miedo con el, fue el único hilo de alegría, sasori se despido de las mujeres para salir de la casa, cada una se dirigió a su habitación, sakura no lograba de dejar de pensar en cual decisión tomaría, con frustración decidió meterse a bañar, termino y salió a cambiarse no tenia cabeza para arreglarse tomo del suelo una falda de mezclilla que llegaba hasta el muslo una camisa blanca con corazones y unas botas de gamuza cafés, tomo su chaqueta café con peluches y espero a que marcaran las doce ( . /_jvFjLBNfdLg/TFrrcf6WU9I/AAAAAAAAGMI/SqBA0wwTLgA/ s1600/Fornarinaoto%C3% ),

se acostó sobre su cama y sin quererlo morfeo se la llevo

El sonido incesante de su móvil la despertó, contestando con pereza

-sakura son las doce con veinte, vas a bajar o que ¿-irritado estaba sasuke, sakura solo soltó un posible si ya que seguía dormida y no se le entendía nada, tomo su bolso y su celular y bajo intrépidamente de su ventana al suelo del jardín dirigiéndose a sasuke, se veía endemoniadamente sexy sus pantalones de mezclillas una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café ( cascada de baba), se acerco a el para sonreírle, sasuke la miro y la abrazo de la cintura para atraerla mas a el, contemplando su belleza

-pensé que no bajarías- dijo para besarle la mejilla

-perdón me quede dormida- ella lo beso en sus labios para separase y subir al auto del azabache, sakura se fijo bien y vio la Lincoln de naruto cuestionando a sasuke el solo le respondió que se la presto

.los dos ya iban llegando al mirador sasuke se estaciono un poco mas lejos que de costumbre, apago el motor y se quedo callado, sakura lo miro y arqueo una ceja

-que no pensamos salir de la camioneta o que¿?-sasuke la miro de arriba abajo para reír contestarle

-sakura traes una falda muy corta y aquí arriba hace mucho frio crees soportarlo?¿-rio arrogante, sakura solo frunció el seño y saco una manta salió de la camioneta azotando la puerta, sasuke solo rio y salió de la misma forma, sakura ponía arriba de la puerta del motor la manta se subió y se sentó sasuke la imito la abrazo y la acerco a el, para poderle darle calor, el silencio reino, cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro

-sasuke, es real ¿?- cuestiono cabizbaja la pelirrosa. Sasuke no entendió la pregunto pero después de recordar todo lo vivido le acaricio el rostro para que lo viera

-si sakura es real, es real lo que siento por ti, nunca nadie me apegado como lo has hecho tu y lo digo de las dos formas- rio sasuke al recordar sus encuentros de golpes con sakura

-por que sacrificaste tu auto?¿- cuestiono, sasuke cambio su rostro totalmente al oír la pregunta sin emoción

-por que no quería que perdieras ese auto, ni que te hiciera daño saya, ella es muy buena en esto de las carreras, además no me gustaba ese auto -respondió serio mirando ala nada

-àß-

Sus besos eran demandantes y pasionales, le era difícil seguir su paso, itachi la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola contra su pecho, a lo que konan acepto acurrucándose con el y tapándose con las sabanas después de una velada inolvidable aclara sus pensamientos y sentimientos, decidieron festejas se relación en una cama

-en que piensas? ¿- cuestiono itachi mientras el acariciaba su pelo azulado

-en todo lo que hemos pasado, la vez que te conocí, cuando saliste con nosotros, la discusión en el antro, la cita de hoy, todo- respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, itachi solo rio bajando su mano al brazo desnudo de su mujer y sentir su piel suave

-me costo trabajo darme cuenta que eres tu y no tu prima la que debe estar con migo-konan se separo de el dándole un casto beso al azabache, el cual le correspondió

-te amo itachi- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí, itachi se conmovió ante el acto de su novia, se veía tan inocente, la beso – te amo konan- susurro para apoderarse de sus labios, morderlos ya dar entrada a su lengua, acaricio cada pate de ella, tomando camino hacia su cuello, mordiendo y succionando, indicando que solo ella era de el era su mujer

-àß-

-ya no funciona esto tayuyá-hablaba serio naruto aúna muy cabreada pelirroja, sus manos estaban blancas de tanto apretarlas entre si sus ojos desprendía odio puro contra el rubio, que se encontraba enfrente de el

-por que naruto, teníamos planes juntos!-grito eufórica, mirando a naruto golpeado con sus manos la mesa donde se encontraban. Naruto la había citado a su casa, le había prometido a hinata que terminaría con tayuyá para estar con ella como se lo merecía, pensó que la pelirroja lo comprendería pero no fue como lo planeo

-quien es la zorra que te engatuso?¿- sus palabras salieron con ira, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, naruto no soportaba verla llorar nunca le gusto, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya no la amaba ,amaba a otra persona

-no hables así de ella…-guardo silencio y la vio ala cara su cara destrozada por el llanto su fleco cubriéndole el rostro, tomo su mano, tayuyá volteo a verlo al sentir su mono sobre la suya- lo nuestro ya no daba tayuyá, mis sentimientos cambiaron por ti hace meses, no quiero lastimarte mas- hablo lo mas comprensivo naruto

-como puedes… ¿ tomas esa decisión tu solo, yo yo…- naruto se acerco a ella y se agacho a su altura- no tayuyá no digas nada ya esta tomado, no lo hagas difícil-respondió, la pelirroja solo asintió con su cabeza, tomo su bolso y salió del jardín hasta la puerta de salida, naruto la vio alejarse suspiro hondo sacando todo aire de sus pulmones, su pantalón empezó a vibrar, miro la pantalla y sonrió para contestarle a cierta ojiperla

-àß-

Las risas en la lujoso mansión resonaban en toda pared cercan el ambiente estaba en el mejor punto de la noche varias personas charlaban en la sala, una rubia0 tomaba mientras hablaba muy animadamente con otras dos persona mas

-desearía que dejara de beber, temo que agá el ridículo-menciono una rubia la ver el tono de las mejillas de su madre anunciando lo pasadita de copas, ino sintió los brazos de sai en su cintura mientras se acercaba a sus odios

-y decía que pegaría el grito en el cielo, al presentarla a mis padres-le susurro al ido, acto que la rubia disfruto, giro sobre si pero sin deshacer el agarre de su novio, sonriéndole viendo sus ojos negro clavados en ella, ensancho una sonrisa,

-te amo- dijo ino, aun sonriente sai que le beso tiernamente- yo igual amor- ino forma a una sonrisa amas grande, cada día despertaba y daba gracias de tener a sai, de haber encontrado alguien que la amara como se debía, de hacer que sus cicatrices del pasado se curaran y borraran con su amor, lo beso tímidamente su beso se hizo demandante, hasta que un sonido proveniente de una garganta les saco de su tierno beso, girando ambos la vista a sus padres que los veían con el seño fruncido

-niños, por favor, no quiero que sus hormonas floten, contrólense- decía una ebria rubia a su hija, la cual solo bufo rodando los ojos y deseando que la tierra se la tragar

-àß-que problemático- hablo con desgano shikamaru, al ver a al rubia preocupada. La cual el lanzo una mirada reprobatoria al pobre nara

-a ti no te mataran si no llegas a dormir, ya son las tanto de la madrugada y yo sigo aquí afuera con un vago- bufo molesta la rubia. Al darse cuenta que era cuarto para las tres y ella no había llegado a casa, no se arrepentía de echo se alegro mucho al recibir la llamada del nara, pidiéndole una sita hoy que se alargo por un tranquilo paseo por toda la ciudad, se encontraban cerca del instituto, rumbo a su casa de la rubia, su mente se imagina toda clase de torturas que su padre le haría por llegar a esas horas,

- uf!- suspiro sin emoción la pensara su castigo

- quiero decirte algo, pero tu actitud preocupante me quita ánimos- expreso el nara siguiendo su camino. Al rubia no entendió su comentario frunció el seño y se planto delante de el

-pues dímelo, no creo que sea tan importante… importante llegar a mi casa- bufo temari aun ojinegro sin expresión alguna

- pues para mi si lo era, vamos te llevare a tu casa, conozco un atajo- hablo el nara acelerando el paso, y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, temari no entendía su cabeza corría el miedo de su padre, con fastidio siguió la nara hasta llegar ala calle donde se ubicaba su casa

-bueno llegamos solo falta ver como meterme por mi ventana- hablaba temari mientras veía como subir por su ventana a su habitación, se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la solución, se volteo para despedirse de shikamaru

-gracias por la vela…- sus labios no dejaron terminar su despedida, sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de shikamaru sobre ella, temari cerro sus verdes ojos para abrazarlo por el cuello y hacer mas profundo el beso, hasta que sus pulmones pedían air se separaron

- que fue eso ¿?-cuestiono sobre el beso

-no importa- contesto dándose la vuelta par dirigirse a su casa, pero la mano de temari lo detuvo giro su vista encontrándose con el seño fruncido de la rubia

-como que no importa, a mi si, me besaste.. Sabes que tanto significa que me hayas besado?¿- reprocho temari, shikamaru forma una sonrisa en su rostro

-hace unos minutos me dijiste que nada era mas importante que llegar a tu casa-

-no entiendo nara- reprocho la rubia, el nara solo soltó un suspiro cansado a veces temari podía ser tan despistada, la miro directo y se acerco a uno centímetros de sus labios

-me gustas y quiero que sea mi novia temari- respondido para volverla a besar, temari termino el beso sonriendo le contesto con un si quedando con el mas tiempo

-bueno te ayudare a entrar ya es mas tarde- le dijo el nara, temari lo jalo fuera de la propiedad, sacando en duda la nara

-no quiero llegar a mi casa acabo de tomar la decicon de esta contigo estar contigo hasta el amaneces- respondió la rubia entrelazando su mano con la del nara y alejándose de la casa de la rubia

-àß-

Su piel pedía a gritos que le quitara la camisa para sentir su bien formado cuerpo sus pecho sus brazos su espalda, el beso resultaba mas lujurioso desbordaba deseo el uno al otro, sintió cada vez mas débil el beso hasta que dejo de sentirlo se quedo confusa mirándolo incrédula al castaño que tenia como novio

-neji pasa algo¿?- incrédula le pregunto, neji sola la observaba atento se cian tan inocente tan angelical tan virginal, millones de veces tenían la oportunidad de estar con ella de hacer la su mujer pero ella no quería no estaba preparada, no quería obligarla por que simplemente la amaba, y respetaba su decisión, solo llegaba con ella a un beso pasional y muy al extremo acariciarla debajo de su ropa

-hmp, nada ten nada…- sonrió al verla

Tenten solo agacho su mirada sabia el porque neji se separo de ella el igual lo deseaba deseaba que la hiciera su mujer, pero las dudas y el miedo inundaban su cabeza, lo amaba de eso estaba segura pero no sabia que hacer, sintió la mano de neji contra la suya entrelazando sus dedos y viendo como la incitaba a caminar ala salida de su departamento, acto que la castaño no detuvo fue pensativa hacia la puerta sin saber que hacer.

Neji tomo la perilla y la giro para salir era de madrugada lo sabia el padre de tenten lo mataría pero era mejor morir que decirle que se quedara a pasar la noche y no resistirse, la giro para poder salir pero sintió el jalón y sus labios pegados al los de tenten, dándole paso a un beso descontrolado y lujurioso, tenten aumento el beso indicando que quería ir mas lejos, neji no perdió tiempo la pego a su cuerpo mas y mas quería sentirla, a paso torpes llegaron ala habitación del chico, neji la acostó delicadamente en la cama la miro se veía tan hermosos y nervioso, sus rostro surco una sonrisa

-no hare nada de lo que ti no quieras- le respondió serio viéndola a los ojos aquellos castaños ojos que desde la primera vez que lo vio lo engancharon, lo idiotizaron le demostraron a amar, sintió las manos temblorosas en su rostro de el viendo una sonrisa sincera y seguras en tenten

-te amo y he decidido que quiero ser tu mujer neji- rio segura- quiero demostrarte que en verdad te amo y que quiero que seas el primero, me das seguridad y confianza me das fuerza para salir adelante, fui una tonto al darle razón a mis miedos y no a mi amor por ti y lo solucionare- le contesto mientras lo besaba y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran la ancha espalda de neji, el, ojiperla la acariciaba con una delicadeza que podría decirse que se rompería al mínimo contacto

-te amo- susurraron los dos para darle paso a una amanecer que nunca olvidaran

-àß-los tacos resonaban por el pasillos su sensual caminar le hacia lucir delicada, se paro en una puerta color lila y toco al no recibir respuesta entro en total silencio ala habitación oscura que era iluminada escasamente por la luna, trato de buscarla en su cama y encontró las sabanas vacías, sintió la brisa fresca y friolenta del clima se dirigió al balcón, formo una sonrisa la verla apoyada al barandal dándole una calda a su cigarro

-que sucede diva por que no estas durmiendo- cuestiono con su voz irónica y prepotente, diva dibujo una sonrisa sabia que tan arrogante podía llegar a ser su hermano se acerco a ella y estiro la mano para que le diera un poco de aquel cigarrillo

-estas loca mujer, estas embarazada- regaño saya viéndola reprobatoriamente a su hermana, la cual dibujaba una sonrisa divertida

-jajaja… lo se solo quería ponerte a prueba, riku esta roncando otra vez y no me deja dormir- se quejaba formando un puchero, saya solo la miraba a veces su hermana podía ser tan inmadura como una niña pequeña, no entendía como pudo casarse y quedar embarazada con esa inmadurez pero también sabia que ella era peligrosa si se lo proponía, dejo de mirara para seguir con su cigarro, que termino y lo aventó para prender otro

-papá te regañara- le reprocho diva al ver el segundo cigarro en la mano de saya, la cual solo le respondió con un – hmp- diva rio por lo bajo se parecía a el

-y que aras saya, el a cambiado mucho, es mas atractivo pero se ve que ya no le interesas y ese auto lo demuestra- se burlo su hermana

Saya la oía no le demostraba que ninguna expresión en su mente solo estaba el sasuke, y la maldita mocosa que ayudo en la carrera, por la cual perdió el auto que ella le regalo

-quiero saber quien es esa mucosa- contesto sin interés- y se que sasuke no me ha olvidado, solo esta de caprichoso con esa mocosa- formo una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

-Diva por algo regrese a konoha, por el, y espero contar con tu ayuda como siempre-

-si- respondió de inmediato al cuestionamiento de su hermana- lo que no entiendo que cuando nos mudamos a estados unido te fuiste odiándolo pro hacer que mi padre quedara como un ladrón ante los empresarios mas importantes gracias a su padre y ahora lo quieres recuperar?¿-cuestiono saya solo dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y mirándola directo a su ojos azules

-he decidido recuperarlo y destrozarle la vida a quien se oponga- rio por lo bajo para seguir fumando

-esa mocosa me parece muy familiar, no lo crees diva?¿- le cuestiono a su hermana que contemplaba la luna

-no le preste mucha atención, por lo viste la conoces- respondió sin darle importancia, saya no le volvió a contestar savia que esa niña la había visto de alguna parte y tenia el ligero presentimiento que no era una niña muy angelical…

**lose tarde mucho en subirlo pero he tenido bloqueos y ya no se como seguirla, he pensado suspenderla o hacer una segunda parte... aun no lo se pero les informare espero comentarios haber que tal voy**


End file.
